La chica de un sueño
by nanitapunipuni
Summary: Después del regreso de Naruto a la aldea, ocurren mucho sucesos en donde se logra dar cuenta que la persona que él realmente quiere es Hinata, pero tendrán que pasar  por muchas cosas para poder estar juntos y quizás el romper uno que otro corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 "La misma chica de hace años" **

En la aldea de Konoha una chica de cabello largo azulado y de ojos blancos camina por la noche con una mirada algo triste, las calles están desiertas ya que son las dos de la mañana. Debido a que no podía conciliar el sueño decidió salir a caminar para tomar aire fresco. En su caminar se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento del equipo numero 7, ya que era uno de lo pocos lugares en donde podía sentirse cerca de su ser amado. Se sentó, apoyándose en uno de los troncos se quedo pensando, recordando a su amor que no veía ya casi por tres años, esto le probo que de su ojos cayeran dos lagrima. Después de un rato decidió ir al bosque donde se hallaba un lago en el cual solía entrenar cuando nadie la veía. Al llegar se paro a la orilla del lago y se quedo contemplándolo por un momento, acto seguido acumulo un poco de chacra y se encamino al centro del lago caminando sobre el agua.

En otro lugar del bosque un hombres mayor de unos 50 años, de cabello blanco y otro de unos 17 años, su pelo era de un color amarillo como el sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Iban caminando para lograr llegar pronto a su destino a pesar de que ya estaban cerca, en cambio uno de ellos solo quería dormir un poco.

Naruto: ero-seni porque no descansamos un poco, tengo sueño, hemos caminado todo el día y toda la noche. ¿Acaso no quieres dormir?

Jhitay: yo igual Naruto, pero solo nos queda como un kilómetro para llegar a la aldea, cuando lleguemos podrás dormir.

Naruto: nani! Entonces que hacemos caminando a paso de tortuga (diciendo esto Naruto sale corriendo a toda prisa dejando atrás a su sensei)

Naruto sigue corriendo hasta que se da cuenta de que no sabe por donde debe seguir. Empieza a caminar y observar el lugar para tratar de ubicarse. En eso llega un lago, el cual se veía como de plata por el reflejo de la luna en el agua, al acercarse un poco visualiza una silueta en el medio del lago, este se esconde entre los árboles para que su presencia no sea detectada. Entre los árboles observa a aquella figura moverse y recuerda aquella vez cuando vio a una hermosa chica que hacia que el agua se moviera junto con ella. Naruto se quedo contemplando el espectáculo escondido ya que no quería asustarla como la otra vez.

En la mente da naruto lo único que podía pensar era que esa chica y la que vio hace años atrás debían de ser la misma persona, ya que ambas realizaban los mismos movimientos y su belleza era igual, aunque esta ves se veía mucho mas hermosa que la ves anterior. No pudiendo aguantar mas se acerco con un extremo cuidado para que no se diera cuanta de que él esta contemplándola. Se sentó cerca de la orilla hasta que la chica decide irse, al darse la vuelta se da cuenta que esta siendo observada con mucha atención, esto provocó que ella quisiera salir corriendo, pero Naruto se lo impidió abrazándola por detrás.

Naruto: no te asustes, no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero preguntarte algo (al escuchar al misterioso joven, ella se da cuenta de que conoce aquella voz, una voz que deseaba escuchar hace mucho tiempo)

Chica: me…..pu...puedes sol…soltar…por favor (la verdad es que ella no quería que la dejara de abrazar)

Naruto: si te suelto me prometes que no te iras

Chica: te lo prometo de...demo po…drias darte vuelta por favor (Naruto no entendía el por qué de aquella petición hasta que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba desnuda. La suelta rápidamente y se da la vuelta)

Naruto: lo…siento mucho…..no….me había dado cuenta (esto lo decía totalmente rojo mientras le pasaba su chaqueta para que cubriera)

Chica: no…de...descuida (su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y estaba a punto de desmayarse pero reunió todas las fuerza que tenia para resistirlo)

Naruto: dime ¿esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos verdad? Por lo menos de esta manera

Chica: así es, hace años también estaba entrenando cuando tú apareciste de repente

Naruto: si esa vez me sorprendí arto de ver a una chica tan bonita en el agua haciendo esos movimientos, aunque esta vez te veías mucho más bella que la ultima vez (esos comentarios hicieron que ella se enrojeciera a un más de lo que estaba, si eso era posible. Después de decir eso Naruto se da cuenta del peso de esas palabras) lo siento creo que he hablado demás.

Chica: descuida, me haces sentir feliz con las cosas que dices, la verdad nadie me hace ese tipo de cumplidos, eres la primera persona que la hace. ( al escuchar eso Naruto se da vuelta sorprendido de las palabra de la chica, como era posible que nadie se lo haya dicho alguna vez, siendo tan hermosa)

Naruto: eso me cuesta creerlo, de seguro alguien debe habértelo dicho alguna vez o por lo menos más de un chico lo tiene que pensar, no eres una chica que pasase desapercibida.

Chica: gracias /

Naruto: ¿bienes seguido por aquí?

Chica: a veces cuando quiero entrenar sola

Naruto: por cierto yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

Chica: jejeje

Naruto: ¿?

Chica: yo soy Hin…( en eso la chica es interrumpida por un hombre que sale entre los árboles)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 el regreso**

Chica: yo soy Hin…( en eso la chica es interrumpida por un hombre que sale entre los árboles)

Jiray: alfil te encuentro Naruto. Con tu sentido de ubicación supuse que te perderías

Naruto: mmmmmmmmmm (ignorando a su sensey vuelve a dirigirse a la chica) disculpa ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? (pero la chica ya no estaba, él supuso que se fue al ver a su sensey) se fue.

Jiray: ¿a quién te refieres?

Naruto: a una chica muy hermosa que estaba entrenando en el lago, que pena no pude saber su nombre.

Jiray: ¿y que estabas haciendo asolas con una chica en un lugar así? (con cara picara)

Naruto: nada solo la miraba mientras entrenaba y después empezamos hablar un poco hasta que tú llegaste.

Jiray: y dime Naruto que tal estaba esa chica

Naruto: ¿a que te refieres?

Jiray: si serás tonto, a su cuerpo ¿cómo era?

Naruto: / al decir verdad era bastante lindo por lo que pude observar, auque no fue mucho ya que me di vuelta porque estaba desnuda

Jiray: nani! Hay una chica desnuda en el bosque y nosotros aquí (con cara de pervertido) debe de tener frió debemos ayudarla a entrar en calor (con cara a un mas pervertida)

Naruto: ni de hablar ella estará bastante bien además le pase mi chaqueta así que dudo que le dé frió, aparte ella debe tener su ropa (esto lo dice impidiéndole a el camino a su sensei)

Jiray: está bien pero debemos ir a buscar tu chaqueta (tomándolo como una excusa para ir detrás de la chica)

Naruto: no importa, después de todo no hace frió y tengo otro juego en la mochila. Además nos falta muy poco pare llegar a la aldea, entre más pronto lleguemos más pronto podré dormir.

Jiray iba llorando por no poder ver a esa belle chica que le dijo Naruto. En otro lugar del bosque una chica todavía algo avergonzada recordaba aquel momento en que el joven la abraza, un recuerdo tan vivido que siente sus brazos alrededor de ella, uno brazos fuertes que le dan seguridad, en eso regresa de sus pensamientos y decide encaminarse a la aldea colocándose la chaqueta del chico de ojos azules (ya esta vestida)

Jitay y Naruto van llegando a la aldea ya de mañana debido a un l contratiempo en el camino.

Naruto: si ya llegamos!

Jiray: se nota que querías volver a la aldea

Naruto: si, y ganas de ver a mis compañeros

Jiray: yo iré donde Tsunade, si tu quieres puedes ir a buscar a tus amigos.

Naruto: si, gracias. Nos vemos después.

Naruto sale corriendo por la aldea para encontrar a sus compañeros, en eso se sube a un poste para observar mas la aldea.

En otro lugar de la aldea un grupo de personas escuchaba atentamente a una chica de cabello largo y de color azulado.

Hinata: no se que será pero sé que algo va ocurrir en la aldea que nos dará alegría a todos

¿?: ¿Pero qué cosa puede pasar en la aldea? Todo ha estado más tranquilo de lo normal desde que se fue Naruto a entrenar

Hinata: eso es cierto Sakura-chan, pero no te puedo decir que es, ya que yo misma desconozco lo que puede ser. (Mente: no les puedo decir que Naruto regresa hoy a la aldea ya que me preguntaran como lo sé y la verdad me da vergüenza decir lo que paso anoche)

Kiba: bueno, lo importante es que algo ocurrirá hoy que nos dará alegría. Pero para mí ya es suficiente alegría saber que Tsunade nos dio unas vacaciones. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta mientras que planeamos lo que aremos en estas semanas de descanso.

Mientras tanto Naruto sigue contemplando la aldea que extraño por tanto tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado (cosa rara en él jaja) que no se dio cuenta que un grupo se acercaba en donde él se encontraba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo3 el reencuentro**

Mientras tanto Naruto sigue contemplando la aldea que extraño por tanto tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado (cosa rara en él jaja) que no se dio cuenta que un grupo se acercaba en donde él se encontraba.

¿?: Naruto, ¿eres tu Naruto?

Naruto: Sakura, hola

Sakura: ¿cuándo llegaste?

Naruto: hoy en la mañana

Ino: oye Hinata, ¿a esto te referías cuando dijiste que algo importante iba a ocurrir en la aldea?

Naruto: ¿?

Hinata: no lose, lo único que sabía es que algo importante iba ocurrir hoy pero no tenía ni idea que iba a llegaba Naruto-kun

Naruto: ¿de qué están hablando?

Hinata: es que hoy al despertarme tuve un presentimiento de que algo importante iba a pasar hoy, al parecer era que tú regresabas a la aldea.

Naruto: valla eres bastante perspicaz

Hinata: gracias Naruto-kun

Naruto: mmmmmmmmmm

Hinata: ¿qué pasa?

Naruto: es que no has tartamudeado ninguna vez y antes lo hacías siempre.

Hinata: a, eso es porque el entrenamiento me a hecho sentirme más segura de mi misma y las únicas beses que tartamudeo es cuando estoy demasiado nerviosa por algo.

Naruto: ya veo, me alegro por ti aunque eso era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ti.

Naruto se empieza a acercar más a Hinata hasta que llega estar frente a ella pero más cerca de lo normal (como cuando Naruto se queda mirando a Sasuke y por casualidad se besan….jajajajaj)

Naruto: tu rostro…

Hinata: mente: ¿se abra dado cuenta de que la chica de ayer en la noche era yo?

Naruto: tu rostro párese el de un ángel, es muy bonito, a decir verdad cuando eras chica eras bonita pero ahora eres preciosa realmente eres muy bonita y con ese rostro angelical que tienes te hace resaltar tu belleza y la tonalidad de tu piel hace ver tus ojos más hermosos de lo que son

Hinata: gracias Naruto (esto lo dice algo sonrojado)

Sakura: ¿Naruto desde cuando eres tan galante con las mujeres?

Naruto: no lo sé, supongo que pasar tanto tiempo con ero-seni se me hayan pegado algunas sus costumbres como alagar a las mujeres pero no creas que se lo digo a toda solo se lo digo a las chicas que son bonitas (esto lo dice mirando a Hinata)

Kiba: oye Naruto ¿Por qué no tienes tu chaqueta?

Naruto: a, es que se la tuve que pasar a una chica que vi cuando venia para la aldea como a un kilómetro

Kiba: ¿a una chica?

Naruto: veras, cuando iba caminando encontré con un lago y ahí se hallaba entrenando una chica, se veía muy bonita así que me quede contemplándola cerca de la orilla, trate de no asustarla. Cuando termino de entrenar se dio la vuelta y al verme trato de irse pero la detuve abrazándola y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Sakura: Naruto eres un pervertido! (Dándole un golpe en la cabeza)

Naruto: no te enojes, si hubiera sabido que estaba en esas condiciones nunca me hubiera quedando mirándola.

Kiba: es igual que aquella vez que me contaste que te encontraste con una chica que estaba entrenando en una cascada y yo te dije que lo más probable es que haya sido un sueño.

Naruto: si, a decir verdad es la misma chica, de hecho se lo pregunte.

Kiba: ¿y quién es? ¿De dónde es?

Naruto: cuando estaba a punto de responderme llegó ero-seni y al voltearme ya no estaba.

Kiba: entonces ¿no te devolvió la chaqueta?

Naruto: no

Kiba: bueno, si esta es la segunda vez que te encuentras con ella eso quiere decir que sus destinos están entrelazados (cara picara, en eso aparéese Jiray que está buscando a Naruto)

Jiray: así que están hablando de tu chica misteriosa, Naruto

Naruto: no es mi chica, ni siquiera sé quién es.

Jiray: pero por la forma que hablas de ella párese que te has enamorado. (Estas palabras dejaron a Hinata atónita)

Naruto: no digas eso, es cierto que la encontré bonita pero no me gusta y mucho menos me enamorado (mente: bueno tal vez de su belleza)

Jiray. Entonces porque lo niegas tanto y te pones tan nervioso.

Naruto: bueno eso es porque….

Jiray: además de la forma que hablas de ella da sensación de sospechar que te quedo gustando.

Naruto: bueno has venido solo para molestarme con esa chica o que (esto lo dice enojado y con la cara roja)

Jiray: vine a buscarte porque Tsunade quiere verte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo4 preparando las vacaciones**

Naruto: la vieja Tsunade. Bueno chicos nos vemos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo voy con ustedes, es que tengo que hablar con Tsunade-sama

Naruto: bueno Hinata vamos.

Hinata: si, adiós chicos.

Ya en el despacho de la Hokage, Tsunade estaba esperando Naruto.

Naruto: hola Tsunade-sama, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Tsunade: ¿a?

Naruto: ¿qué pasa?

Tsunade: no nada solo que esperaba que llegaras diciéndome vieja Tsunade

Naruto: a eso, yo ya no soy un niño, no puedo estar haciendo bromas, hay cosas más importantes que ese tipo de cosa.

Tsunade: valla Naruto realmente se nota que has madurado en estos últimos años

Naruto: jeje gracias.

Tsunade: a hola Hinata ¿vienes por aquel tema?

Hinata: si

Naruto: ¿qué tema?

Tsunade: no es nada en particular. Bueno Naruto seré breve porque todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Veras no tengo duda que te has hecho mucho más fuerte de la última ves pero a pesar de ello no puedo ascenderte de rango por ahora.

Naruto: ¿ascenderme?

Tsunade: eres el único ninja de tu generación que sigue siendo genin.

Naruto: nani! Hinata no me digas que tu también

Hinata: si

Tsunade: Hinata se convirtió en chunin y es una de las más fuerte de su generación ha sido destacada dentro de los exámenes chunin

Naruto: de verdad. Bueno felicidades Hinata me alegro mucho por ti.

Hinata: gracias Naruto-kun

Tsunade: bueno lo que tengo pensado en que te pongan a prueba los mismos examinadores del examen anterior, a ver qué dicen, si estas capacitado para ascender de rango.

Naruto: bien, estoy listo ¿Cuándo partimos?

Tsunade: no comas ansias Naruto, tu prueba no será hoy ya que no están todos los sensores, además todavía debo comunicárselo y planear bien de qué forma serás evaluado. Yo me encargare de avisarte cuando será tu prueba pero por ahora estarás de vacaciones ya que tuviste que estar entrenado mucho, debes de estar cansado.

Naruto: pero…

Tsunade: nada de peros, tendrás el mismo tiempo de vacaciones que los demás y no hay más que decir. Bueno Hinata sobre ese asunto hice lo que me pediste y reservé las habitaciones, pero como no sabía que Naruto iba a llegar no reservé otra habitación por lo cual alguien tendrá que compartirla con él, ya pegunte al hotel y dijo que no abría ningún problema. Pueden partir cuando quieran.

Hinata: muchas gracias Tsunade-sama iré a infórmale a los demás

Tsunade: está bien recuerda que tienen que estar allá en dos días o sino las reservas se cancelarán

Hinata: si, gracias. Vamos Naruto.

Naruto: si

Fuera del despacho de la Hokage.

Naruto: Hinata ¿qué es eso reservas de habitaciones?

Hinata: los muchachos tienen muchas ganas de ir a la playa, y hay una playa preciosa a unos cuantos kilómetros de Konoja, queríamos ir allí pero no teníamos a donde quedarnos y como Tsunade-sama conoce al dueño de un hotel que queda al lado de la playa pidió reservas de habitaciones para que vallamos y logro que nos hiciera un descuento por ser conocidos de la Hokage.

Naruto: ya veo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 ¿tú eres esa chica?**

Naruto y Hinata le avisaron a los demás de las reservas en el hotel y de la playa. Todos se entusiasmaron con aquel viaje, al fin después de tanto tiempo podrían tener sus merecidas vacaciones, los comentarios se dejaron escuchar entre el grupo, después de un rato cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares para preparar sus cosas para el tan anhelado viaje.

Naruto al llega a su casa, se sirve un poco ramen instantáneo, la verdad es que ya se moría por comer algo, una vez finalizada su comida se pone a ordenar su bolso, al terminar salió a caminar un rato ya que no podía dormir ya que no paraba de pensar en la chica que vio la noche pasada, tal vez su sensey tenía razón y era verdad de que se había enamorado de aquella chica pero no lo quería aceptar. Se repetía una y otra vez que era imposible enamorarse de alguien con tan solo verla. Sin darse cuenta Naruto llego al mismo lugar en donde se encontró con aquella Jove, no entendía como llego hasta allí sin darse cuenta ya que era un trayecto algo largo. Se acercó al lago y se sentó recordando lo ocurrido la anteanoche. En eso escucha una vos.

¿?: Su puse que estarías aquí. Contemplando el lago. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hinata: solo vengo a contemplarlo al igual que tu. (Se sienta al lado de Naruto) y devolverle una chaqueta a alguien que me la presto ayer en la noche. Gracias Naruto.

Naruto se queda totalmente sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras, la chica la cual no dejaba de pensar era Hinata.

Naruto: así que eras tú.

Hinata: si.

Naruto: pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Hinata: la verdad tenía un poco de miedo por lo que me fueras a decir. No te lo tenía pensado decírtelo pero tenía que devolverte tu chaqueta y si te la devolvía de día sabrías de inmediato que era yo la a la quien se la prestaste. Jeje es algo tonto ya que aunque fuera de noche igual sabrías que era yo, no importaba si te entregara de día o de noche de todas formas te enterarías.

Naruto: la chica que vi hace años ¿eras tu también?

Hinata: si. Naruto-kun te quiero pedir un favor.

Naruto: claro dime.

Hinata: por favor no le digas a nadie que la chica que viste era yo

Naruto: está bien pero ¿por qué?, es porque te vi… (Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que se hallaba algo avergonzado y un poco rojo al igual que Hinata)

Hinata: no, no es por eso (sabiendo lo que Naruto quería decir) es que…. Nadie sabe que salgo de la aldea a entrenar y a mi padre no le gusta que haga cosas a su espalda y eso me podría traer muchos problemas con él.

Naruto: entiendo. No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie, este será nuestro pequeño secreto. La chica que vi, está solo en mi mente aunque me gustaría verla una vez mas pero no puedo..jajaa

Hinata: Naruto-kun…gracias


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 empiezan las vacaciones**

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la puerta principal de Konoha ansiosos por salir. Pero había un pequeño contratiempo, Naruto ni Hinata avían llegado y ya estaban retrasados. Sakura se estaba desesperando, lo podía entender de Naruto pero de Hinata nunca lo hubiera esperado ya que ella siempre a sido una chica muy puntual.

En otro lugar de konoha un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos azules iba caminando con toda calma ya que pensaba que estaba a la hora. A unas cuadras más atrás una chica de cabello largo azulado iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía ya que se había retrasado. Iba tan concentrada corriendo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba delante de ella lo cual provocó que chocaran y terminaran en el suelo.

Hinata: lo siento no me fijé mientras corría

Naruto: no te preocupes Hinata-chan. Pero ¿por qué estas tan apurada? (dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse)

Hinata: es que es muy tarde, los demás deben de estar enojados, ya llegamos media hora de retraso.

Naruto: a si es por eso no te preocupes, Sakura-chan no es muy paciente por lo cual de seguro le dijo a los demás que se adelantaran y que nosotros los alcanzaríamos después.

Hinata: ¿estás seguro?

Naruto: si, la conozco bien, así que no te preocupes podemos irnos con calma. Además tú sabes el camino para llegar a la playa. (Hinata asiente con la cabeza) entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, nos podemos tomar nuestro tiempo.

Hinata: bueno. Y Naruto-kun porque te retrasaste. Es muy raro que te atrases.

Naruto: bueno, como anoche nos quedamos hablando un rato en el lago y nos demoramos al regresar llegué tarde a la casa y me dormí tarde y hoy me he quedado dormido.

Hinata: a, lo siento mucho, si no me hubieras acompañado a mi casa no te hubieras quedando dormido. (Cara triste)

Naruto: no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, además no te hubiera dejado irte sola, las calles en la noche son peligrosas a pesar de que seas una chunin. (Hinata está un poco ruborizada pero no se le nota) y dime, tu ¿por qué llegaste tarde? Ya que en ti es algo muy raro ya que siempre has sido muy puntual.

Hinata: es que después de que me dejaste en la casa me puse a pensar en las cosas que habían pasado durante el día y por eso me quede dormida muy tarde.

Ambos llegaron a la puerta principal de Konoha y tal como había dicho Naruto el grupo se había ido por lo cual ambos siguieron su camino.

Naruto: me alegro

Hinata: ¿de qué?

Naruto: de que te hallas quedado dormida

Hinata: ¿por qué yo conozco el camino a la playa?

Naruto: no ya que no me sería difícil sentir la presencia de sus chacras.

Hinata: ¿entonces porque?

Naruto: porque así puedo pasar tiempo contigo, tu presencia siempre me ha sido agradable. (Lo dice con una gran sonrisa)

Ambos continuaron conversando por todo el trayecto a la playa, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de llegar ya que estaban pasando un buen momento juntos, ambos empezaron a caminar un poco más lento para demorarse más tiempo en llegar (esto lo hicieron inconscientemente)

Ya estando en la playa y ya instalados en el hotel un grupo se empieza a preocupar porque sus compañeros todavía no llegaban.

Sakura: estoy preocupada, por más que nos hallamos adelantado no puede ser tanta la diferencia. Tal vez les paso algo en el camino

Ino: es cierto, se han demorado mucho pero dudo que les haya pasado algo, recuerda que Hinata fue una destacada dentro de los exámenes chunin a demás de ser una de las más fuertes de nuestro grupo y de Naruto tu sabes mejor que nadie que él nunca se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Alo mejor se detuvieron para comer o se distrajeron con algo así que despreocúpate, ya verás que en cualquier momento llegaran.

Sakura: si tienes razón.

El día fue avanzando y la noche empezó a asomarse pero ninguno de los dos llegaba lo cual empezó a preocupar al grupo.

Kiba: ya se han demorado demasiado ¿Qué estarán haciendo que se demoran tanto?

Sakura: algo tuvo que haberles pasado, es imposible que se demoren todo un día para llegar si a nosotros nos tomo cinco horas, aunque hayan salido una hora más tarde es imposible que se demoren hasta estas horas.

Ino: lo mejor será ir a buscarlos.

Todos: si


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo7 ¿por que todavía no llegaran? **

El grupo se organizó para buscarlo, se iban a dividir en dos para tener una mayor visibilidad. Cuando iban saliendo del hotel para ir a buscar a sus compañeros perdidos, ven dos siluetas que se acercan. Al acercarse más se logra ver que son sus amigos que vienen de lo más tranquilo conversando agradablemente como si se tuvieran una confianza extrema el uno con el otro. Al darse cuenta de que sus amigos los esperaban a la entrada del hotel, ambos le dieron una sonrisa, la cual no fue contestada por los del grupo, al ver esto no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco incómodos debido al silencio que se produjo, hasta que una chica de pelo rosado lo rompe.

Sakura: se puede saber qué es lo que han estado haciendo todo el día para llegar a estas horas de la noche. (Lo dice sumamente enojada)

Naruto: hey Sakura-chan cálmate un poco, no es para tanto.

Sakura: que no es para tanto, nos tenían muy preocupados, tuvieron que llegar hace horas.

Naruto: lo sentimos pero no es para que te enfades Sakura-chan

Ino: si Sakura, lo importante es que llegaron y están bien.

Hinata: ella tiene razón Sakura-chan, lo importante es que hemos llegado. Lamentamos a verlos preocupados.

Kiba: pero ¿Por qué se han demorado tanto?

Hinata: etto….mmm (Naruto ve que Hinata se siente incómoda en aquella situación por lo cual decide intervenir)

Naruto: lo que pasa es que nos detuvimos a almorzar y después nos hemos quedado conversando un rato y se nos ha pasado la hora, eso ha sido todo.

Sakura: (suspira) bueno lo importante es que llegaron y que no les ha pasado nada. Lo mejor será entrar, empieza correr una brisa helada.

Todos: si

Naruto y Hinata entraron al hotel conversando como si nada hubiera pasado y se fueron a registrarse.

Registrador: a ustedes deben ser los ninjas de konoha que faltaban que llegaran

Naruhina: si

Registrador: la señora Tsunade nos llamo diciendo que si quedaban habitaciones disponibles para uno más, por desgracia el hotel está lleno pero nos sobra una pieza. Es bastante grande para que ambos la compartan.

Naruhina: NANI!

Hinata: ¿tendremos que compartir la habitación?

Registrador: así es señorita.

Naruto: ¿no hay posibilidades de quedarme con otro de mis compañeros?

Registrador: verán, como el hotel ha sido tan solicitado les pedimos a sus compañeros si era posible que durmieran de dos y nosotros les dábamos una habitación más grande y sus amigos aceptaron nuestra propuesta y hemos dejado la única pieza disponible para ustedes.

Naruto: ¿tú qué dices Hinata?

Hinata estaba insegura, el dormir con Naruto y en la misma habitación, la idea no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero sí que la ponía nerviosa, estaba segura de que no podría pegar ojo en todo el tiempo que se quedaran, pero si no quedaban mas habitaciones no podría hacer nada.

Hinata: bueno si no se puede hacer otra cosa

Registrador: bien entonces coloquen sus nombre aquí y necesito que firmen esto. (Ambos lo hacen) bien aquí tienen la llave de la habitación, es la número 42


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo8 una noche movida….jajajaja**

Naruto tomo las llaves que le pasaron y ambos (Naruto y Hinata) se dirigieron a la habitación 42. Naruto abrió la puerta, la pieza era amplia, las ventanas daban la vista a la playa. Hinata al entrar lo primero que hizo fue ir a verla, no se apreciaba mucho ya que era de noche lo cual la deprimió un poco.

Naruto: tranquila mañana la veras

Hinata: si

Naruto: bueno es tarde yo me daré una ducha y me acostare.

Estas palabras hicieron que entender a la chica que aparte de compartir la pieza también deberían compartir la cama, lo cual la coloco muy nerviosa pero Naruto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Naruto: no te preocupes, como veo que te incomoda yo dormiré en el suelo así que no te preocupes.

Hinata: no, Naruto-kun no tienes porque hacer eso.

Naruto: pero si a ti te incomoda no podrás dormir bien y no quisiera que pasaras mal tus vacaciones por mi culpa.

Hinata: pero Naruto-kun también son tus vacaciones y si duermes en el piso no descansaras bien.

Naruto: si es por eso no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado después de todo dormir a la intemperie por mucho tiempo, para mi dormir en el suelo no problema.

Hinata: ya veo pero…..la cama es bastante grande para que podamos dormir los dos así que no hay problema.

Naruto: ¿de verdad no te molesta?

Hinata: para nada

Naruto: gracias Hinata por preocuparte por mi

Hinata: (algo ruborizada) no es nada Naruto-kun después de todo nos conocemos de hace tiempo y es normal de que me preocupe por ti.

Naruto: gracias Hinata-chan

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa. Tal como dijo Naruto se dio una ducha, al igual que Hinata, solo que ella le pidió la ducha a sus amigas. Cuando Naruto salió de la ducha vio a Hinata con su pijama sentada en la cama, él no pudo el evitar ruborizarse un poco aunque lo disimuló. Ella llevaba una camisa blanca que la hacía ver muy bonita. Naruto algo nervioso se sentó en la cama. Hinata se percato de esto por el movimiento de esta, pero no se voltio ya que se encontraba muy nerviosa porque él dormiría a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y esto produjo un silencio algo incomodo. Naruto no sabía si se acostaba o si se quedaba en la misma posición. Hinata estando todavía nerviosa decide acostarse, alo mejor si se quedaba dormida Naruto no se preocuparía tanto si ella estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

Hinata se acuesta, Naruto la mira de reojo para ver si está un poco más tranquila o sino esperar un rato hasta que se quede dormida para luego acostarse él. Paso un rato y Naruto miro a Hinata para ver si esta dormía. Como lo estaba haciendo, él decide acostarse. Lo que él no sabía era que ella se hacia la dormida para que este se acostara. El tiempo paso y Naruto todavía no podía dormir, se hallaba muy nervioso, la razón del porque no la savia lo único que podía concluir era que Hinata se hallaba durmiendo a su lado. Por otro lado Hinata estaba en la mismas condiciones, no podía dormir, quería darse la vuelta pero no quería quedarse frente a su ser amado ya que se colocaría más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Hinata no sabía si Naruto dormía por lo cual decide darse la vuelta para comprobarlo, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que quedo frente a este y se percata de que está despierto mirándola fijamente a la cara. Esto provoca que se cree una situación incómoda y tensa. Ninguno de los dos savia que hacer, no sabían que decir o si se daban vuelta. Sin decir ni hacer nada se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente el uno al otro. Ambos corazones comienzan a latir mas fuerte a cada segundo como si este se fuera a salir de sus cuerpos. Naruto muy nervioso decide romper el silencio

Naruto: creo que iré al baño. (Sin encender la luz se levanta)

Naruto trato de demorarse lo más que pudo para que su compañera se relajara y se pudiera dormir. En la cama Hinata todavía no asimilaba lo que avía ocurrido debido a sus nervios. Al regresar Naruto del baño trata de entrar lo más silencioso posible pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros cerca de la cama del lado de Hinata este se tropieza y cae encima de esta dejándolos más cerca de lo que estaban. Como ella no se percato de que él avía salido del baño se asusto y le dio un golpe lo cual provocó que este chocara con la pared, Hinata prende la luz y al ver que avía golpeado con tanta fuerza, esta corre donde esta él preguntándole si estaba bien y que lo sentía mucho. Lo ayudo a levantarse y lo acostó en la cama. Naruto todavía algo aturdido le dijo.

Naruto: eres como un ángel que me cuida en todo momento.

Hinata: (avergonzada) te tuviste que dar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, ya que no sabes lo que dices.

Naruto: Hinata no digas eso, tu eres mi ángel la que me cuida.(diciendo esto la atrae asía él y la abraza) (autora: por el golpe no está consciente de lo que dice ni de lo que hace..jajajaj)

Hinata: ¿Naruto-kun que haces?

Naruto: quédate conmigo esta noche, quiero dormir contigo, no quiero que te alejes de mi, quiero sentirte (Hinata estaba totalmente roja)

Hinata: Naruto-kun ¿qué estás diciendo? Te tuviste que dar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza (tratando de alejarse de él)

Naruto: solo quiero que duermas a mi lado, no pasara nada que tú no quieras. Solo quiero que durmamos juntos.

Hinata: mmmmmmmmmmmm…..no lo sé Naruto-kun

Naruto: vamos no pasara nada

Hinata no se pudo negar a la petición de este. Se acostó a su lado y Naruto la abrazo acercándola a él, dejándolos muy juntos, Hinata un poco nerviosa lo vio tímidamente, él le dedico una sonrisa y callo profundamente dormido, Hinata se quedo contemplando el rostro de su chico amado hasta que el sueño la termino venciendo y quedándose profundamente dormida


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo9 un despertar algo vergonzoso**

A la mañana siguiente ellos seguían durmiendo muy acurrucaditos el uno con el otro.

En una sala del hotel se encontraban sus amigos esperando que sus compañeros bajaran, en eso el grupo decide ir a buscar sus cosas para ir a la playa pero antes deciden pasar a la habitación de sus amigos para avisarles en donde estarán. Al llegar al cuarto tocan la puerta pero nadie responde, en eso se dan cuenta de que la puerta no está cerrada con llave y deciden entrar para ver si sus amigos estaban pero ninguno esperaba llevarse una sorpresa. Todos al ver que Naruto y Hinata dormían muy cómodamente abrazados se quedaron con la boca abierta e imaginándose un montón de cosas de lo que pudo haber pasado en la noche para que terminaran así de juntos. En eso Naruto se despierta al igual que Hinata y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta de que sus amigos estaban en la habitación empezaron a hablar

Naruto: hojayo Hinata-chan

Hinta: hojayo Naruto-kun

Naruto: ¿cómo dormiste?

Hinata: (un poco avergonzada) bien y ¿tú?

Naruto: muy bien a decir verdad (lo dice con una gran sonrisa)

En eso escuchan una tos como si alguien se quisiera hacer notar. En eso ambos miran hacia la puerta y ven a todos sus amigos viéndolos fijamente. Ambos sin saber que hacer se colocan rojos sobretodo Hinata que ya estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Ino: bueno….creo que no hemos llegado en un buen momento

Sakura: Naruto ¿qué haces? eres un pervertido, cómo pudiste.

Naruto: a que te refieres?

Sakura: a que me refiero, tienes brazada a Hinata-chan y además están en la cama y quien sabe lo que estuvieron haciendo en la noche. ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Hinata: (totalmente avergonzada) no digas eso Sakura-chan, no a pasado nada entre Naruto-kun y yo

Sakura: pero es que la circunstancias dan a pensar de que a pasado algo.

Naruto: no es para tanto Sakura-chan, además lo que nosotros hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es asunto tuyo, disculpa de la forma en que te lo digo pero eso a ti no te incumbe en lo más mínimo, además Hinata- chan ya te dijo que no ha pasado nada.

Ino: Sakura, Naruto-kun tiene razón nosotros no tenemos que meternos en sus asuntos.

Sakura: si, tienes razón, disculpen la intromisión. Solo benianos a decirles que estaríamos en la playa y que almorzaríamos haya.

Hinata: gracias por avisarnos Sakura-chan

Todo el grupo se va de la pieza todavía atónitos por lo que acababan de ver pero sobre todo Sakura ya que no esperaba que Naruto le dijera esas palabras, acaso ¿ya no la quería como antes?, esto la puso triste, el simple hecho de pensar de que pudo pasar algo entre Naruto y Hinata la deprimía aún más, lo único que la calmo fueron las palabras de Hinata diciéndole que no avía pasado nada pero aun así no se sentía tranquila.

En la habitación Naruto y Hinata todavía seguían acostados y bastante avergonzados por lo ocurrido.

Hinata: bueno creo que ya es hora de levantarnos, debemos alcanzar a los chiquillos

Naruto: tienes razón pero…..

Hinata: ¿pero qué?

Naruto: pero no quiero levantarme, quiero seguir aquí a tu lado.

Hinata: (avergonzada) Naruto-kun puedo preguntarte algo?

Naruto: dime

Hinata: ¿tu realmente no estabas consiente de lo que decías anoche, verdad, quiero decir que tu no sabías lo que decías cuando me pediste que durmiéramos juntos?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo10 ni yo lo se**

Naruto: bueno Hinata. (sentándose en la cama) la verdad es que yo….si estaba….consiente de lo que decía….. y de lo que hacia

Hinata: (no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta aunque en cierta forma la asía feliz) entonces….¿por qué me pediste que… me acostara contigo?

Naruto: veras Hinata, yo no lo se con exactitud, pero ayer sentí que quería estar a tu lado. Eso es todo lo que te podría decir ya que ni yo se la verdadera razón. Espero que no te hayas molestado.

Hinata: no para nada solo que me pareció una petición extraña eso es todo.

Después de esa pequeña platica ambos se visten y se van a desayunar, acto seguido van a buscar sus cosas para ir a la playa y juntarse con sus amigos. Después de un corto trayecto llegaron a la playa, esta no estaba tan llena como esperaban lo cual se les hizo más fácil encontrar a sus compañeros. Todos estaban ya con sus bañadores ya puestos. Al llegar junto a ellos Naruto solo se sacó la polera ya que ya llevaba puesto su traje de baño, A Hinata no pudo evitar mirarlo, realmente tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y debido a su músculos los hacían verse más atractivo de lo que era.

Ino: oye Hinata ¿trajiste tu traje de baño?

Hinata: si, me lo traje puesto

Ino: entonces sácate la ropa para que podamos verlo.

Hinata: no lo se

Sakura: vamos, si te da cosa desvestirte ante los chicos puedes ir a los camarines que están un poco más allá, si quieres Ino y yo te podemos acompañar.

Hinata: si, muchas gracias.

Las chicas se fueron a los camarines mientras que lo chicos se quedaban cuidando las cosas. Al regresar Hinata traía puesto su chaqueta ya que le daba algo de vergüenza que la vieran.

Kiba: miren, ya regresaron.

Naruto: bien ¿quieren ir al agua?

Casi todos: si!

Hinata: yo me quedare cuidando las cosas

Naruto: ¿cómo que te quedaras aquí? Vamos, no te preocupes por las cosas.

Kiba: Naruto tiene razón.

Sakura: no me digas que te da vergüenza que te vean con el bañador

Hinata: mmmmmmmmmmmm

Naruto: a con que es eso (se acerca y le susurra al oído) no te preocupes, sé que te verás hermosa en él. ¿Qué me dices?

Hinata: mmmm no lo se

Naruto: vamos no seas testaruda (no le ha dejado de hablar al oído) sé que te verás maravillosa.

En eso le empieza a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta y se la saca de una forma muy sensual. El se aleja un poco para verla, llevaba un bikini que la quedaba muy bien y que le permitía lucir sus atributos. Debido a que Naruto estaba entre medio de Hinata y sus amigos, estos no la podían ver

Naruto: (con asombro) te dije que reverías maravillosa.

Se hace a un lado dejando que sus amigos la vieran, esta estaba un poco apenada. Los hombres al verla se quedaron babeando y las dos chicas no pudieron evitar el ponerse un poco celosas ya que ella realmente podía lucia muy bien ese bikini y demás ellas siempre solían competir para ver quien tenía el busto más grande pero comparadas con ella les ganaba y bastante lejos.


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo11: Naruto se pone celoso

Todos se fueron al agua y se estuvieron lanzándose agua y leseando unos con otros, estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que una chica de ojos perlado le dio sed y quiso ir a buscar una bebida.

Hinata: voy a ir a buscar algo para tomar, ¿alguien quiere que le traiga algo?

Naruto: yo quiero.

Hinata: bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Salió en camino a donde dejaron sus cosas, al llegar tomo dos botellas de bebida, al intentar regresar fue detenida por dos hombres de su misma edad, eran bastante atractivos, estos le empezaron a piropear y a decir lo bonita que era. Hinata se estaba empezando a colocar un poco nerviosa con esa situación por lo cual intento irse lo mas rápido posible diciendo cualquier cosa.

Hinata: gracias pero debo irme me están esperando.

Hombre1: vamos linda no seas así que te apuesto que no pasara nada si te escapas con nosotros un momento, tu novio no lo notara.

Hinata: etto….no puedo tengo prisa

Hambre 2: vamos a divertirnos un rato los tres te prometo que no ye arrepentirás (esto lo dice tomándola del brazo para evitar que se fuera)

Hinata: suéltame, ya les que no quiero ir.

Mientras tanto en el agua Naruto se empieza a preocupar ya que su compañera está tardando mucho.

Sakura: Naruto ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: es que Hinata se está demorando mucho en traer un par de bebidas. Voy a ir ver porque se demora tanto.

Sakura lo intenta detener pero este ya estaba en camino para ir buscar a Hinata. Sakura no se estaba sintiendo cómoda por la relación que se estaba dando entre su amigo y su compañera, sobre todo de la mañana al ver la escena es su pieza.

Naruto ya estaba llegando donde estaban sus cosas pero divisó a unos chicos que estaban con Hinata y que la estaban diciendo cosas linda para que se fuera con ellos, lo cual lo molesto mucho, no le gustaba que otros chicos se acercaran mucho a ellas y aun mas que la trataran con tanta familiaridad como lo hacían esos dos. El no logro darse cuenta en que momento golpeo al chico que sujetaba a su compañera pero cuando se dio cuenta ese sujetó ya estaba tirado en el suelo.

Naruto: aléjense de ella, se los advierto! (Lo dice muy enojado y poniéndose en frente de Hinata)

Hombre1: ya cálmate solo la queríamos invitar a que pasara un rato con nosotros.

Naruto: no me interesa. Si se vuelven a acercar les aseguro que lo pagaran y muy caro.

Hombre2: (ya parado) ya vamos nos, no quiero seguir discutiendo con un tonto como este, después de todo esa chica no vale la pena para agarrarme agolpes con este tío, además hay chicas mucho mas atractiva que ella.

Al escuchar esto Naruto no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía y estuvo a punto de lanzarle otro golpe pero Hinata se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo. (Los dos tipos ya se avían ido)

Hinata: déjalos Naruto, no vale la pena que te enfrentes con ellos.

Naruto: pero como dices eso, esos tipos te estuvieron molestando y además se atrevieron a insultarte. No se los puedo perdonar (se coloca un poco rojo pero lo disimila)

Hinata: (esta sorprendía por las palabras de Naruto) gracias Naruto por preocuparte tanto por mí.

Naruto: (más calmado) a no hay de que Hinata.

Hinata: a por cierto toma, aquí tienes la bebida que me pediste.

Naruto: a gracias…..bueno….

Hinata: ¿qué pasa?

Naruto: se que no soy nadie para decirte esto pero no quiero que andes sola, no me gustaría verte en otra situación como esta, sería muy peligroso para ti. (Está totalmente rojo)

Hinata: gracias Naruto…etto… sabes no me gusta que pienses que no eres nadie importante para mí, (esta roja) a decir verdad tu eres una persona muy especial para mi…quiero decir que yo te considero como un valioso amigo y me alegra mucho que te preocupes por mí.

Naruto al escuchas estas palabras sintió una gran emoción y que su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

Naruto: gracias Hinata eso significa mucho para mí, el hecho que me consideres como un amigo me hace sentir feliz. (Pensamiento: esas palabras me ponen feliz pero al mismo tiempo me entristecen triste ya que ella solo me considera como un amigo. Pero en que estoy pensando, ella es solo una buena amiga o ¿es que siento algo más?)

Hinata: Naruto vamos, los demás debe estarse preocupando

Naruto: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) a si

Una vez después de haber llegado con los demás.

Kiba: ¿qué les paso porque se demoraron tanto?

Hinata: no es nada solo que nos distrajimos por un pequeño problema.

Mira a Naruto para tratar de decir que prefería que no dijese nada, Naruto entendió lo que intentaba decir (Que milagro entendió jajaja) después de ello el día siguió como si nada, todos se divertían mucho solo algo era distinto, Naruto no se alejaba ningún momento de Hinata, la acompañaba a todos lados, ella entendía el porqué y esto no le desagradaba para nada, esto lo notaron sus compañeros en especial una chica de pelo rosado que se molestaba cada vez que los veía juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo12 una conversación bajo la luna

Las vacaciones ya se estaban terminadas así que todos decidieron irse a la aldea al día siguiente.

Ya eran cerca de las doce y todos estaban dormidos excepto una chica que estaba contemplando el mar nocturno.

En otro lado un chico rubio dormía plácidamente pero por alguna razón se despertó y al no ver a su compañera acostada se preocupo, la busco en toda la habitación pero al no encontrarla fue a la recepción a ver si la avían visto, pero no había nadie a quién preguntarle (jajaj que mala suerte). Regreso a la pieza pensando en donde estará, en eso se va a la ventana a mirar al mar y la logra divisarla parada en la playa contemplando el mar. Un impulso que sintió lo hizo ir hacia donde ella se encontraba. (Ya estaba vestido)

Naruto: es una bonita noche, no crees

Hinata: ella se avía dado cuenta de su presencia por lo cual no se asusto) si, sí que lo es, el mar nocturno realmente es hermoso, es una lástima que no lo podremos volver a ver en un largo tiempo.

Naruto: pero porque dices eso, podemos venir cuantas veces queramos, después de todo no queda tan lejos.

Hinata: si quizás, pero siendo ninjas tenemos muchas misiones y el tiempo que nos queda no es mucho, por lo cual el poder venir de nuevo para este sitio es muy complicado.

Naruto: si creo que tienes razón, pero a pesar de ello el recuerdo de estas vacaciones te puedo asegurar que nunca podre olvidarlo, en este tiempo aprendí a conocerte y créeme que eso para mí ha sido algo muy pero muy especial.

Hinata: para mí también lo fue y tampoco nunca podre olvidar estos días que vivimos aquí

Naruto: ¿qué pasa? Hinata te noto extraña, no se me da la impresión de que estuvieras melancólica o muy pensativa.

Hinata: no me pasa nada, solo que quería ver el mar nocturno y aclarar mis ideas.

Naruto: (se sitúa al lado se ella) ¿a caso estas confundida?

Hinata: no, pero necesito pensar en unas cosas, tengo que decirle algo a una persona muy importante para mí pero no sé cómo decírselo.

Naruto: al chico que te gusta?

Hinata: mmmmmmm…si, es que en el último tiempo nos hemos acercado pero me da miedo decir que me gusta y que él se aleje de mi. No quiero perderle. (Pensamiento: no puedo creer que le estoy diciendo esto y precisamente a él)

Naruto: (triste) tranquila se que todo saldrá bien y aunque él no te corresponda sé que no se alejara. Además eso querrá decir que no era la persona más indicada para ti.

Hinata: gracias Naruto

Naruto: no es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos, pero hace cuanto que quieres ha este chico?

Hinata: no te podrías ni imaginar, yo ya ni recuerdo cuando empecé a quererlo, pero recuerdo que fue cuando era muy niña, lo vi solo una vez cuando tenía como cuatro años, pero de ese entonces nunca lo pude olvidar , pero el destino me hizo tomarme nuevamente con el cuándo entre a la academia ninja, en esa época lo que sentía por él se multiplico y a pesar de todo este tiempo que a trascurrido yo lo sigo queriendo más cada día, llevo once años enamorada de él y guardando en secreto este sentimiento.

Naruto: como tanto tiempo, yo que tu le hubiera dicho hace rato lo que siento por él.

Hinata: no es tan fácil, porque yo se que él quiere a otra chica mas o menos el mismo tiempo que yo llevo amándolo.

Naruto: has de sufrir mucho por él.

Hinata: la verdad es que si, pero a la vez no. Es algo complicado de explicar pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

Naruto: si creo que es menor… bueno la verdad es que no tengo ni un poco de sueño y sabes es un poco aburrido estar aquí parados porque no caminamos un rato por la orilla y hablamos de otras cosas

Hinata: si

En otro lugar no muy lejos de hay una chica veía a esa pareja que estaban conversando de lo más agradable lo cual la molestaba, no soportaba ver que Naruto pasara tanto tiempo con Hinata y que a ella ya no le hiciera caso. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto hasta el punto de llorar por ello, tal vez lo que tenia eran celos de que su compañero pasara más tiempo con su nueva amiga antes que con ella. Lo último que hizo fue ver como la pareja se alejaba caminado por la orilla del mar conversando.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo13 ¿un cuarteto amoroso?**

Una vez llegada la mañana empezaron a caminar para regresar a la aldea pero el algo extraño estaba pasando, un ambiente incomodo empezó a surgir mediante iban avanzando. Naruto noto que Sakura estaba bastante distante de él, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la playa solo le abra hablado en muy pocas ocasiones.

Naruto: he y Sakura-chan ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Sakura: a si claro (un poco más animada al ver que su amigo estaba con ella)

Naruto: ¿qué pasa?, ¿hice algo que te molestara?

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto: bueno, es que te has alejado bastante y me párese extraño por eso pensé que alo mejor hice algo

Sakura: no, no es eso solo que….

Naruto: solo que….

Sakura: bueno es que…..( pensamiento: no le puedo decir la razón)…..es que bueno como no te había visto en tanto tiempo quería estar a tu lado y saber cómo has estado pero no he tenido la oportunidad para estar contigo y eso me deprimió un poco.

Naruto: ya veo, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, con la que he pasado más tiempo es con Hinata-chan. Pero bueno ahora estoy contigo.

Sakura: si

La mañana fue pasando y ellos no se habían despegado ni un segundo, hablaban de todo que habían hecho en estos años que no se habían visto.

Una chica hojiblancos se empezó a sentir incomoda por la estrecha relación entre sus dos compañeros, ya que no quería verlos así que los adelanto. Se sentía como una tonta ya que pensó que su querido Naruto estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella en ese último tiempo.

Cuando quedaban unos 3 kilómetros para llegar a la aldea un hombre observaba al grupo pero sobre todo a un chico rubio y a la pelirosa que estaban conversando. Los siguió por un rato sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El tiempo fue pasando pero no soporto verlos tanto tiempo junto así que decidió separarlos. Lanzó un cunay entre medio de los dos, los dos se percataron y no tuvieron ningún problema para esquivarlo. En eso aparéese la misteriosa persona frente al grupo.

¿?: Puedo saber que estas intentando hacer tan cerca de Sakura

Naruto: Sasuke!...¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke: no me cambies el tema…..¿qué estás haciendo tan cerca de Sakura?

Naruto: solo estábamos conversando, además a ti no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de lo que hago con Sakura o no!

Este comentario enfureció Sasuke y no pudo evitar el golpear a Naruto y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, obviamente él no se quedaría así como así después de eso por lo cual le devolvió el golpe y empezaron a golpearse pero solo a punta de puños. Los demás del grupo no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando lo único que tenían claro es que esos dos estaban peleando.

Hinata sentía que ambos estaban peleando por Sakura por lo cual la izó sentirse muy mal, no pudiendo soportal lo que estaba pensando siguió caminando para llegar a la aldea y en esto tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba. Naruto se percato de que Hinata se estaba alejando del grupo y con una mirada muy triste, no entendió el porqué de aquel la tristeza pero no le gustaba verla así y tampoco dejaría que se fuera sola. Le da un golpe muy fuerte a Sasuke que lo manda a volar, acto seguido va corriendo donde se encuentra Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata-chan que te pasa. ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Hinata: no es nada, solo que….

Sasuke: ¿qué estás haciendo Naruto? todavía no terminamos

Naruto: CALLATE! No ves que estoy ocupado!

A todos les sorprendió la actitud de Naruto al reaccionar así.

Naruto: ¿Hinata que te pasa?...hace rato que te veo que estas con una cara muy deprimida, ¿hice algo que te molestara o alguien te ha molestado?

Hinata: no…..nadie me a molestado…son cosas mías no te preocupes.

Naruto: Hinata…..

Al no poderla ver así la abraza para tratar de que se sienta mejor. Sasuke por más que lo pensara no entendía lo que estaba pasando, bueno nadie entendía nada en especial lo que estaban fuera del cuarteto amoroso XD. Se produjo un silencio agradable para algunos y algo molesto para otros. Esto no duro mucho tiempo ya que Sakura rompió el silencio

Sakura: a que se debe a que estés aquí Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: bueno el asusto es que voy de regreso a Konoha, ya envié una carta informando de mi regreso, así que la hokage me está esperando.

Sakura: eso quiere decir que regresaras a la aldea

Sasuke: si la hokage me lo permite podré estar con ustedes denuedo.

Sakura: que bueno (tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) ¿Naruto no te da gusto escuchar eso?, Sasuke va regresar y vamos a ser denuedo el equipo7.

Sakura le hablaba solo que el estaba muy ocupado para prestarle atención, ya que estaba con Hinata. XD

Naruto: ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

Hinata: si (esta apegada al pecho de Naruto)

Naruto: que bueno (lo dice con una voz muy dulce que produce que Hinata se ponga roja)

Sakura:¿ Naruto me estas escuchando?

Naruto: lo siento Sakura, ¿qué es lo que decías?

Sakura: olvídalo veo que estas muy ocupado para prestarme atención. (Lo dice muy molesta ya que está más pendiente de Hinata que de ella. Sasuke se percata de los lasos que se estaban formando entre Hinata y Naruto, no le gusta para nada la actitud que está tomando, pero tampoco esa actitud de Sakura al verlos juntos)

Naruto: oye Sasuke, entonces regresaras a la aldea o me equivoco.

Sasuke: si, así es

Naruto: que bueno. Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué fue que me pegaste así de repente? Cualquiera que te viera hubiera dicho que estabas celoso de que estuviera al lado de Sakura.

Sasuke: no seas baka, solo quería ver que tan fuerte te has puesto, eso es todo (esta rojo y dice lo primero que se le ocurre)

Naruto: si era por eso mejor me hubieras pedido una batalla de frente.

Sakura: bueno, ya que esta todo aclarado ¿por qué no continuamos? (esta muy feliz de que Sasuke vuelva a la aldea pero a la vez esta triste ya que pensó de que él estaba celoso de que ella estuviera al lado de Naruto)

Naruto: y bien entonces que esperamos tengo ganas de llegar pronto para comerme un enorme tazón de ramen.

Todos: si (no se refieren a comer ramen sino a llegar pronto a la aldea)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo14 una cita **

Al llegar a la aldea.

Sakura: bien, yo tengo que ir hablar con la hokage, así que nos veremos después. Chao chicos.

Sasuke: espera Sakura yo voy contigo ya que igual tengo que hablar con ella.

Sakura: a bueno, entonces vamos.

Sasuke: si. Chao a todos.

Todos: chao

Naruto: mmmmmmmmmmmm

Hinata: ¿Naruto que te pasa?…..¿te pusiste celoso? (lo dice tristemente pero a la vez tratando de decirlo como si fuera una broma)

Naruto: no, no es eso…es solo que…no, no es nada olvídalo

Ino: hey ustedes dos, nosotros también nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer, no estamos viendo.

Naruhina: si (acto seguido todos se van dejándolos solos a Hinata y a Naruto)

Naruto: oye Hinata…..¿tienes algo que hacer?

Hinata: no

Naruto: bueno es que quería saber si te gustaría ir a comer ramen conmigo y luego ir a dar una vuelta en el bosque

Hinata: (pensamientos: Naruto me está invitando a salir)

Naruto: claro que si no quieres o no puedes lo entenderé

Hinata: no para nada me gustaría mucho acompañarte

Naruto: bien entonces te paso a buscar en un hora a tu casa

Hinata: si, te estaré esperando

Cada uno se fue a sus casas para dejar su equipaje para después ir a comer.

En la casa de Naruto.

Naruto: bien, me daré un baño y luego iré a buscar a Hinata. Todavía no sé porque la abre invitado a salir. Pero me gusta estar con ella, me siento muy bien cuando estoy a su lado. Ahora que lo pienso bien, en el viaje me pase casi todo el tiempo estando con Hinata, no me quería separar de ella, además no me gustaba en lo más mínimo que otros chicos la miraran y mucho menos que se acercaran a ella y le digan cosas lindas. Mejor me doy prisa o voy a llegar tarde.

En la casa de Hinata

Hinata: la ducha me relajo bastante, bien ahora ¿que es lo que me voy a poner?...todavía no puedo creer que tendré una cita con Naruto, bueno no si es en realidad si es una cita pero me encantaría que así fuera.

Al poco rato tocaron la puerta. Hinata fue a abrir.

Hinata: hola Naruto

Naruto: hola Hinata

Naruto se quedo boquiabierto al verla. Llevaba una falda blanca bastante corta pero que la tapaba lo justo y necesario y una polera lila de manga larga y escotada, esta le hacía resaltar su hermosa figura.

Naruto: ¿estás lista?

Hinata: si

Naruto: entonces vamos

Ambos se dirigieron a ishiruka (si me equivoco que lo siento es que no me acuerdo muy bien del nombre jajajaj)

Naruto: ola viejo

Viejo: a hola Naruto, tanto tiempo sin verte

Naruto: queremos dos tazones de ramen

Viejo: y dime Naruto ¿quién es la hermosa chica que viene contigo? ¿Acaso es tu novia?

Naruto: a no nada de eso es solo una amiga, ella es Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata: mucho gusto es conocerlo

Viejo: el gusto es todo mío. Bien, aquí tiene sus tazones de ramen buen provecho

Naruhina: gracias por la comida.

Después de terminar de comer ambos se fueron caminados muy tranquilamente por el bosque. Ambos iban caminado y conversando. Después de un rato llegaron a una claro que se podía apreciar la perfección la luna, decidieron descansar un rato en ese lugar. Se quedaron mirando el cielo de pie, era una hermosa noche y el silencio lo hacía perfecto pero fue interrumpido por un chico rubio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo15 una triste realidad**

Naruto: sabes Hinata me gusta mucho estar contigo, me siento tranquilo cuando estoy a tu lado.

Hinata: gracias Naruto, yo siento lo mismo cuando estoy contigo, siento que nada malo me va a pasar al estar a tu lado, es decir que me siento segura y protegida.

Naruto: gracias. Sabes siento que puedo confiar en ti plenamente es decir que te puedo contar todo como una amiga.

Hinata: (en su cabeza sonaba la palabra amiga como un eco) como una amiga ya veo solo como una amiga (lo dice susurrando)

Naruto: disculpa Hinata ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Hinata: nada, estaba pensando que solo me consideras como una amiga

Naruto: (esa palabras lo impresionaron) que quieres decir con solo una amiga, acaso ¿no estás feliz con mi amistad?

Hinata: no es eso, me gusta que me consideres de esa manera, pero no es lo que yo quiero.

Naruto: ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Hinata: Naruto como no te das cuenta, a mi no me interesa ser solo tu amiga…

Naruto: sigo sin entender lo que quieres decir

Hinata: lo que quiero decir es que….tu…..tu a mi…..me…..TU ME GUSTAS!...

Naruto está totalmente en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Hinata: si Naruto, tu a mí me gustas y mucho, me gustas de que vamos a la academia. Siempre fuste mi ejemplo a seguir, nunca te rendías, eras perseverante y nunca te importo lo que dijeran los demás, tu seguías adelante con tus ideales, eso fue lo que provocó que me enamorara de ti. (Hinata estaba llorando)

Naruto: Hinata….. Yo no sé qué decirte, la verdad es que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado (nadie dijo nada, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sollozo de Hinata, hasta que Naruto rompió ese silencio)

Naruto: bueno Hinata…..yo nunca me hubiera esperado esto y me haces muy feliz por lo que me dijiste pero…tu sabes que a mí me gusta Sakura y a pesar de que haya pasado algunos años yo la sigo queriendo.

Yo te encuentro una persona muy linda tanto físicamente como psicológicamente y como te dije antes, me gusta estar contigo y en estas vacaciones que estuvimos juntos me sirvió para conocerte mas y no te voy a negar que me pasaron cosas contigo pero ..

Hinata: está bien Naruto entiendo, yo sabía bien que a ti te gustaba Sakura y que yo no tendría oportunidad pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, créeme que intentado olvidarte pero no me a sido posible pero ya que se que tu no me quieres de la misma manera que yo, supongo que ahora se me hará un poco más fácil.

Naruto: (acercándose a Hinata) yo sé cómo te sientes, y créeme que lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Yo no te pienso negar mi amistad por tus sentimientos y tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi, sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero quiero que estés a mi lado como una gran amiga. Claro si para ti significa que sufrirás yo aceptaré tu decisión de alejarte pero no quiero perderte.

Hinata: entiendo, no te preocupes yo no me alejare de ti. Eso es lo que menos quiero.

Naruto: (le empieza a secar los ojos con sus dedos) gracias por entenderme, yo se que muy pronto encontraras aquel chico que te corresponda y sé que te hará muy feliz, mucho más de lo que yo te podría ser.

Hinata: gracias Naruto.

Naruto: ya se está haciendo tarde lo mejor será que nos vallamos.

Hinata: si

Naruto: vamos te acompaño a tu casa, no me gustaría que anduvieras sola por las calles tan de noche.

Hinata: si, gracias.

Ambos caminaban en la noche en absoluto silencio, era algo incomodo debido a la situación que acababan de vivir. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y tampoco sabían que decir así que continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hinata.

Naruto: ya llegamos. Dime ¿segura que estarás bien?

Hinata: si no te preocupes, estaré bien, descuida. Nos veremos mañana, que tengas buena noche. (Trata de decírselo con una sonrisa de lo más sincera pero le es imposible, ya que desde hace mucho rato que sentía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba sonreír.)

Naruto: gracias, que duermas bien. Nos vemos. (Se va corriendo y despidiéndose con una mano)

Al irse Naruto, Hinata cierra la puerta de su casa y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro, lagrimas llena de dolor. Se va a su pieza, se tira en la cama y apretando muy fuere su almohada recuerda todo lo que sucedió en el claro. Por lo único que se alegraba era que fue capaz de decirle sus sentimientos aunque la respuesta no haya sido la que ella hubiera esperado recibir. Por más que pensaba en ello más lloraba, hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despierta más tranquila pero aun sentía como su corazón se despedazaba en pedazos. Como no quería preocupar a su familia se echo ánimos y bajo a desayunar. Al bajar se encontró con su padre quien ni siquiera la miro, esa era la primera vez que le alegro que no le prestara atención ya que no quería dar explicaciones de lo que sucedía. Al llegar al comedor solo estaba su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neiji. Se sentó y tomo su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo para luego salir de la casa. Aun le quedaban una hora para que empezara el entrenamiento así que se fue a caminar al parque, se sentó en un columpio y empezó a balancearse suavemente, en eso comenzó a llorar, no lo quería hacer pero no podía evitar por más que quisiera.

En eso una persona se queda contemplándola y mirándole fijamente el rostro. Saco un cuaderno de dibujo, un lápiz y empezó a dibujar aquel rostro tan melancólico. Una vez terminado se para y se dirige a ella.

¿?: Puedo saber a qué se debe que una chica tan linda este llorando.

Hinata: (se asusto al escuchar la vos ya que no había sentido su presencia) no es nada.

¿?: Una persona no llora por llorar, bueno si no me quieres contar no te obligare, pero de seguro es por un chico, por lo general las mujeres suelen estar tristes por ello, bueno eso es lo que he ley en un libro. Al ver que no lo niegas pudo asegurar de que es eso. Pero sabes (se coloca en frente de Hinata mirándola a la cara) el rostro de un ángel es bello cuando llora pero es mucho más hermoso cuando sonríe. Ningún hombre se merece que un ángel llore por él y sobre todo si el ángel es tan bonito como tu. Bueno te dejo que estés bien.

Hinata no entendió lo que había pasado pero lo que allá sido la logro animar un poco. Lo extraño es que nunca había visto aquel chico.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba retrasada para ir al entrenamiento.

Al llegar sus compañeros la estaban esperando. Al penas verla notaron que algo le pasaba a su amiga, durante el entrenamiento le preguntaron varias beses pero ella siempre respondía que no le pasaba nada. Al terminar de entrenar a uno de sus amigos se le ocurrió ir a juntarse con el equipo 7.

Kiba: bueno ya que terminamos quería saber si les gustaría acompañarme al campo numero 7.

Hinata: Kiba si se puede saber ¿para qué sería?

Kiba: veras tengo que ir hablar con Sakura ya que me tiene que pasar unos resultados médicos y ayer me dijo que la pasara a buscar depuse del entrenamiento. ¿O tenías otros planes?

Hinata: no para nada. (Pensamiento: no tenía ganas de ver a Naruto pero lo mejor será enfrentar este problema de frente y tal vez de esa manera todo se termine más rápido)

Kiba: Shino ¿tu vas a venir?

Shino: si, ya que yo igual tengo que pedirle unos resultados.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7. En eso Naruto se le vino a la mente lo que paso la noche anterior con Hinata y no puedo el evitar el distraerse de la pelea que estaba teniendo con sus compañeros y justamente un kunay iba dirigido a él y por la posición en la que estaba le era imposible esquivarlo por lo cual era un hecho de que se lastimaría pero de la nada apareció otro kunay que lo intercepto. Naruto logro aterrizar bien y sin ninguna herida.

Hinata: si no tienes más cuidado te vas a lastimar

Naruto: Hinata ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kiba: le pedimos que nos acompañara a buscar a Sakura ya que nos tiene que pasar unos resultados.

Sakura: cierto se me había olvidado. Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana.

En eso aparéese Kakashi

Kakashi: hola a todos, Sakura todavía no te vayas tengo que hablar con ustedes.

¿?: Valla al parecer tienes mejor aspecto que hoy en la mañana pero todavía se ve tristeza en tus ojos.

Kakashi: mejor baja ya que esto también tiene que ver contigo, por algo fue que te estuve buscando. (La misteriosa persona aparéese en frente de Hinata)

¿?: Si se te ve mejor que hoy en la mañana pero sigues con ganas. (Hinata le tapo la boca para que no siguiera hablando, no quería que Naruto supiera que todavía estaba llorando por el)

Hinata: no digas nada de que me viste llorar esta mañana, no quiero preocupar a nadie, por favor (lo dice prácticamente susurrando)

Kakashi: ¿disculpen acoso ustedes dos se conocen?

Hinata: en realidad no, solo nos hemos visto una sola ves.

¿?: Si cuando el ángel estaba llorando

Naruto: ¿ángel?, ¿a qué te refieres?

¿?: A nada en partícula, eso es un secreto entre ella y yo.

Eso no le gusto mucho, no le agrado que un chico que apenas avisto una vez a su amiga tenga secretitos con ella.

Naruto: Hinata ¿de qué está hablando?

Hinata: de nada en particular solo cosas que a él se le ocurren.

Kakashi: bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, la quinta nos está esperando


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo16 un nuevo miembro en el equipo**

Un poco más tarde en la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade: qué bueno que llegaron. Los mande a llamar ya que les tengo que decir un par de cosas. Pero antes ¿Qué está haciendo el equipo 8 aquí? Esto solo se trata del equipo7

Sakura: yo se lo puedo explicar, vera es que tengo que pasarles unos resultados médicos a Shino y a Kiba y vinieron con nosotros prestamente por ello.

Tsunade: a bueno, da igual si están o no. Primero que nada les quiero presentar a Sai. Ya que Sasuke se había ido tuvimos que buscar un remplazarte pero ya que el regreso no era necesario, el problema es que los papeles ya se entregaron al los señores feudales y Sai ya pertenece al equipo de Kakashi, así que su equipo contara de 5 miembros en total. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi confirmaran el equipo numero 7. Eso sería todo ya pueden retirarse.

Todos: si

Kakashi: bueno Sai te doy la bienvenida al equipo.

Naruto: si espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien por cierto yo soy…..

Sai: Naruto Usumaki, tu eres Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: veo que estas informado sobre cado uno de nosotros.

Sai: solo lo necesario para saber como son. Bueno ya que está todo dicho me voy, pero antes quisiera saber el nombre de este precioso ángel. (Se dirige donde esta Hinata y la queda mirando)

Hinata: etto….Hinata…Hiuuga.

Sai: hermoso, ¿te pudo llamar por tu nombre?

Hinata: a… si

Sai: tú me puedes llamar Sai. Bueno nos vemos, adiós Hinata (alejándose de los demás)

Naruto: (pensamiento: y este quien se cree para venir a hablarle de esa forma a Hinata, como si la conociera de toda la vida, no me agrada esa actitud.)

Sakura: valla Hinata párese que él se ha fijado en ti.

Hinata: ¿a qué te refieres?

Sakura: a que tu le gustas, a mi me pareció obvió y al parecer el va en serio. (Este comentario hizo que Naruto sintiera que la sangre le hirviera)

Hinata: no, no lo creo a demás hoy nos acabamos de conocer.

Naruto: y ustedes ¿en donde se conocieron?

Hinata: lo conocí hoy en la mañana en el parque

Naruto: ¿y que estabas haciendo en el parque?

Hinata: bueno salí a pensar….

Sakura: ya vasta Naruto, cualquiera que te viera diría que le estás haciendo una escena de celos a Hinata.

Naruto: …no…..nada que ver…es solo…..

Hinata: es solo que Naruto se preocupa por mí, pero nada mas, ¿no es así Naruto?

Naruto: si, eso es todo, solo me preocupo por ella de la misma forma que lo ago contigo Sakura.

Sakura: si ustedes lo dicen pero para mi gusto aquí hay algo mas que una simple preocupación.

Naruto: nada que ver, Hinata para mi es solo una amiga

Hinata: pensamiento: solo una amiga, no soy nada más que eso una simple amiga como cualquier otra. (Una voz la saca de sus pensamientos)

Sasuke: me voy no tengo tiempo para perder en cosas inútiles como esta. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura: a si nos vemos mañana Sasuke.

Kiba: oye Sakura nosotros también tenemos un poco de prisa, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿podríamos ir al tiro por los resultados?

Sakura: es cierto se me había olvidado, vamos de inmediato, bueno nos vemos Naruto.

Naruto: si, hasta mañana

Kiba, Shino: nos vemos Hinata

Hinata: hasta mañana.

Kakashi: yo igual me voy, así que chao. (Desaparece en una nube de humo, dejando solo a Naruto y Hinata)

Naruto: y…..dime….todo bien entre nosotros….bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hinata: a sí, no hay problema todo está bien, todo irá igual que antes (mostrándole una sonrisa)

Naruto: que bueno, me alegro mucho, no me gustaría perderte como compañera y mucho menos como amiga.

Hinata: a mí tampoco.

Naruto: y dime ¿por que estabas en el parque en la mañana?

Hinata: bueno…..es que….solo tenía que pensar un poco

Naruto: ¿pensar?, ¿en qué?

Hinata: en cosas.

Naruto: ¿en cosas como lo de ayer en la noche?

Hinata: mmmmmmmmmmm

Naruto: Hinata yo no quiero que tú sufras por mi culpa, eso es lo que menos quiero en este mundo.

Hinata: lo sé, es solo que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas que avían pasado, después de todo yo intente decírtelo hace mucho tiempo pero no podía y el hecho de haberlo hecho ayer fue un gran paso para mi, y a pesar de que la respuesta que recibí no allá sido la que yo esperaba aun así me siento feliz, así que no te preocupes yo estoy muy bien.

Naruto: y…¿cómo fue que conociste a Sai?

Hinata: cuando estaba en el parque me senté en un columpio y al poco rato apareció y me dijo algunas cosas

Naruto: ¿cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

Hinata: nada en especial, me pregunto ¿Por qué estaba sola? (pensamiento: no le puedo decir que estaba llorando y que él en cierta forma me consoló. No lo quiero preocupar más)

Naruto: a bueno. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Hinata: tengo que ir con mi primo ya que le prometí que entrenaríamos juntos y mi padre quiere saber que tanto hemos avanzado.

Naruto: ya veo

Hinata: ¿Por qué me preguntas?

Naruto: es que quería seguir entrenando y hacerlo solo es más complicado.

Hinata: a mí todavía me queda un par de horas antes de juntarme con mi primo, si quieres podemos entrenar un rato.

Naruto: de veras? Entonces vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Después de entrenar ambos quedaron muy cansados. Hinata ve la hora y se despide de Naruto ya que tiene otro entrenamiento con su primo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo17 ¿se esta formando una nueva pareja?**

Los rayos de sol daban en la ventana produciendo que la dueña se despertara de sus sueños. Aun era muy temprano, no había nadie despierto en la casa así que bajo a tomar desayuno y salió a dar una vuelta. Mientras caminaba se encontró con una persona que conoció hace muy poco tiempo.

Hinata: Sai, buenos días, veo que te gusta madrugar.

Sai: hola Hinata, algo, hoy me levante más temprano ya que tenía que terminara un dibujo.

Hinata: a entonces debo estarte interrumpiendo.

Sai: no para nada, al contrario que bueno que estés aquí ya que podré afinar algunos detalles que me faltan.

Hinata: ¿puedo verlo?

Sai: no me gusta que vean los dibujos cuando no están terminados, pero por ti are una excepción.

Hinata miro el dibujo y se quedo impresionada, el dibujo era la misma escena de la mañana anterior, cuando ella estaba sentada en el columpio.

Hinata: impresionante, eres muy buen dibujante

Sai: gracias, aquí tengo otro, de un ángel que está llorando

Hinata: ¿de un ángel?

Al mirar el siguiente dibujo se vio a ella misma mientras lloraba. Realmente los dibujos eran muy buenos, lograban capturar el sentimiento de la persona que estaba teniendo en ese instante.

Hinata: son muy buenos pero ¿Por qué dices que es un ángel el que llora, si soy yo?

Sai: porque tú eres un hermoso ángel.

Hinata: (roja) como lograste dibujarme y que se parezca tanto si solo me has visto un par de beses.

Sai: un dibujante se acostumbra a ver hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que va a dibujar y lo retiene en su memoria. A demás recordar tu rostro es muy fácil pero plasmarlo en papel es más difícil ya que encontrar algo tan bello en la realidad es prácticamente un milagro y el querer copiarlo es una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Hinata estaba muy roja por lo que Sai le dijo, el único que le avía dicho algo parecido era Naruto.

Sai: Hinata, ¿crees que nos podamos ver depuse del entrenamiento en este mismo lugar?

Hinata: si pero ¿para qué sería?

Sai: quisiera observar tu rostro con más detenimiento para perfeccionar el dibujo.

Hinata: claro.

En otro lugar de la aldea Naruto se dirige al campo de entrenamiento y en el camino se encuentra con Sakura.

Naruto: Sakura, buenos días.

Sakura: buenos días Naruto.

Naruto: te diriges al campo de entrenamiento?

Sakura: si

Ambos iban caminando hasta que naruto vio algo que no le gusto.

Naruto: que esta asiendo Hinata junto a Sai?

Sakura: a es cierto. ¿No crees que arían una bonita pareja?

Naruto: (cínicamente) si claro una bonita pareja

Sakura: Naruto, no sé si serán ideas mías o ¿qué?, pero tengo la impresión de que no te gusta que Hinata esté al lado de Sai.

Naruto: no, nada que ver. Es solo que todavía no lo conocemos y Hinata por lo general no suele ser tan sociable con personas que apenas ha visto un par de beses.

Sakura: si tienes razón, pero mírala se ve muy feliz estando a su lado, quien sabe tal vez en un futuro esos dos estén juntos.

Naruto: gggggrrrrrrrr

Sakura: ¿hei Naruto a dónde vas? ( Naruto va donde esta Hinata y Sai)

Naruto: oye Sai, ya es hora de ir a entrenar. (Lo dice muy molesto)

Hinata: buenos días Naruto

Naruto: buenos días

Naruto: estamos retrasados y tu perdiendo el tiempo aquí, date prisa tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sai: a que se debe que estés de tan mal humor.

Naruto: no estoy de mal humor

Sakura: buenos días

Sai, Hinata: buenos días

Sakura: disculpen este baka, al parecer se levanto con el pie izquierdo.

Sai: bueno como sea. Nos vemos después Hinata, te estaré esperando.

Hinata: si (Sai desaparece)

Naruto: ¿qué quiso decir con que te esperara?

Hinata: es que… (Sakura no la deja terminar de hablar)

Sakura: Naruto no te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos.

Naruto: si pero…

Sakura: nada de peros y ya vamos estamos atrasados.

Hinata: que les vaya bien en el entrenamiento.

Sakura: si gracias. A ti también

Hinata: si

Sakura se lleva a Naruto arrastrando porque él no quería irse. Ya que solo deseaba saber algunas cosas que estaban pasando.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento Sai fue al lugar de encuentro en donde quedaron con Hinata. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que su compañera no avía llegado, se sentó en una banca y se quedo esperándola. Al poco rato ella llego pidiendo disculpa por el retraso.

A Naruto no le gustaba para nada que ellos dos se fueran a juntar y sobre todo si iban a estar solos, así que los siguió muy cautelosamente sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta pero por desgracia Sai se percato que eran seguidos por Naruto así que se fue con su compañera donde había un tumulto de gente, al entrar era prácticamente imposible seguirlos, por lo cual les perdió de vista.

Después de salir de la muchedumbre Hinata le pregunta.

Hinata: ¿A dónde vamos?

Sai: ya lo veras, es un lugar en el cual me gustaría dibujarte.

Hinata: me quieres dibujar denuedo? ¿Acaso no te aburre dibujar siempre lo mismo?

Sai: si pero tú tienes algo en especial

Hinata: algo en especial?

Sai: tus expresiones, se notan con mucha facilidad, en otras palabras eres como un libro abierto, por tu rostro puedo saber muchas cosas sin que tú me lo digas, como por ejemplo que te gusta Naruto, pero al parecer él no siente lo mismo por ti y esa es la razón de tu tristeza.

Hinata: ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?

Sai: ya te lo dije, las expresiones de tu rostro al igual que tus ojos los puedo leer como un libro, eres demasiado abierta y expresas tus sentimientos con mucha libertad. Eso es algo muy peligroso para un ninja ya que te estorba al momento de enfrentarte al enemigo.

Hinata: mmmmmmmmmmm

Sai: mi clan se encarga de que todos sus miembros desde pequeños aprendan a esconder sus sentimientos, en otras palabras, nosotros somos como una máquina de combate ya que en cierta forma no tenemos sentimientos.

Hinata: entonces la sonrisa que siempre muestras…

Sai: es falsa, todas las expresiones que veas de mi son falsas ya que no puedo mostrar las verdaderas. Para muchas personas es desagradable mi presencia ya que los incomodo por mi forma de ser.

Hinata: ó sea que ¿no puedes sentir?

Sai: puedo sentir, es decir, puedo querer, odiar, amar, lo único que no hago es mostrar lo que siento pero eso quiere decir que no sienta.

Hinata: ya veo, ha de ser difícil

Sai: al principio pero después uno se acostumbra a mostrar una sonrisa falsa, solo es cuestión de práctica.

Hinata: ya veo

Sai: es por eso que te quiero dibujar, porque tu expresas tus emociones como si no tuvieran barreras y encontrar una persona con esas cualidades es muy difícil. En cierta forma las admiro ya que en batalla pueden mostrar lo que sienten y esto no afecta mucho en la batalla.

Hinata: sai, tu realmente crees que expreso con mucha facilidad mis sentimientos?

Sai: si, pero es lo lindo de tu personalidad, aunque sería bueno que aprendieras a controlarlos un poco mas ya que el mostrar mucho lo que sientes la gente puede pensar que eres débil y siempre te estarán echando a un lado.

Hinata: y tu….. ¿Me podrías enseñar cómo controlarlos?

Sai: ¿estás segura de lo que dices? Recuerda que una vez que los domines no volverás a ser la misma.

Hinata: si, lo sé pero estoy segura.

Sai: bueno si así lo quieres te enseñare pero antes déjame dibujarte en aquel lugar

Hinata con la conversación no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un mirador en donde se puede ver la puesta de sol. Al observar el lugar una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Sai solo la miraba con atención mientras tomaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

Sai: Hinata, te puedes colocar junto al barandal y darle la espalda a la puesta de sol (tal como Sai se lo dijo ella lo hizo)

Hinata: ¿así está bien?

Sai: si, así está bien. Ahora quiero que expreses el sentimiento más importante para ti o también puedes pensar en algo o en alguien importante para ti y deja salir ese sentimiento pero la más natural que puedas.

Hinata pensó cual era su sentimiento más importante, al encontrarlo en su rostro se veía una gran felicidad pero a la vez se mezclaba con tristeza. Esa era la primera vez que Sai veía un sentimiento tan puro como el que ella mostraba pero bastaba con verla para saber que estaba pensando en Naruto. Empezó a dibujar y después de que transcurriera un tiempo el dibujo ya estaba terminado.

Sai: listo Hinata.

Hinata: que bueno,¿ lo puedo ver?

Sai: mira. (El dibujo era precioso, parecía como si en realidad se estuviera viendo a la persona en carne y hueso)

Hinata: es hermoso, realmente eres un excelente dibujante.

Sai: gracias…. ¿qué pasa?

Hinata: tú me dijiste de que eras pequeño fuiste entrenado para no mostrar tus sentimientos pero sabes mucho de ellos y como las personas los expresan. Es extraño que los conozcas tan bien si nunca los muestras

Sai: para poder controlar los sentimientos debes entenderlos a la perfección ya que si no es así por más que trates siempre se verá un pequeño reflejó de lo que sientes en tu rostro y sobre todo en los ojos ya que dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma. Por eso te vuelvo a preguntar si quieres aprender a consolar tus sentimientos, recuerda que esta será una tarea difícil y que toma tiempo.

Hinata: si lose pero quiero hacerlo, lo único que quiero es a no ser tan notoria con mis sentimientos, o sea poder mostrarlos cuando deba y no en cualquier lugar y con cualquiera.

Sai: ya veo, entonces no quieres llegar al punto en que no muertes ninguna emoción, solo quieres poder controlarlo para saber cuándo mostrarla, en ese caso será más fácil. Bueno tú dime cuando quieras empezar.

Hinata: si es posible me gustaría empezar ahora mismo.

Sai: estamos ansiosas, bueno si así lo quieres empecemos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 el entrenamiento empieza**

Sai: vamos a empezar con el sentimiento que a todos nos cuesta controlar. La tristeza.

Hinata: ¿la tristeza?

Sai: si. Te voy a meter en un genjutsu (la verdad es que no sé como escribe) en donde tu veras las cosas más dolorosas que guarda tu corazón y tendrás que soportar verlo tantas veces como sea posible. La idea de esto es que tú enfrentes esos miedos, que tengas ese sentimiento de temor pero que no lo expreses. ¿Entiendes?

Hinata: si.

Sai: si veo que tú no puedes mas te sacaré de inmediato pero tienes que tratar de resistir hay dentro. Empecemos. (Sai inicio el genjutsu)

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta estaba acostada en su cama, se levantó y bajo a tomar desayuno. Saludo a su padre pero este no le contesto, no le sorprendida, desde que ella tenía memoria su padre siempre la trataba igual. Al llegar al comedor se encontró con Neji y Hanabi, los saludo alegremente pero ninguno de los dos les respondió, era extraño que no le respondieran, se lo hubiera esperado de Hanabi pero no de Neji, se sentó a la mesa y los volvió a saludar pero no hubo respuesta.

Hinata: ¿Neji me escuchas? (no hubo respuesta) Neji te estoy ablandó?

Neji: ¿Hanabi me dijiste algo?

Hanabi: no primo

Neji: que extraño creí que alguien me hablaba

Hinata: Neji soy yo Hinata. Neji estoy a tu lado.

Hinata no entendía lo que estaba pasando, su primo no solía ignorarla, al contrario siempre estaba muy atento de que nunca le pasara nada. Una angustia empezó apoderarse de ella. Salió para pensar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al poco rato se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo. Los saludo pero ocurrió lo mismo que con su familia, la ignoraron por completo, ni siquiera se dieron la vuelta para verla.

Kurenai: bien ya que están todos empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Hinata: (pensamiento: Kurenai sensei tal vez esté al tanto de lo que está pasando) Kurenai-sensei quisiera hacerle una pregunta

Kurenai:…..

Hinata: Kurenai - sensei?

Kurenai: bien chicos ahora vamos a ir al rió para que practique su control de chacra.

Shino, kiba: si

Hinata: ¿chicos que pasa porque me están ignorando, chicos?

Sus compañeros pasaron por el lado e incluso la pasaron a empujar pero ellos siguieron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hinata se empezó a desesperar ya que nadie le hacía caso, salió corriendo de donde se encontraba, paso por barios lugares pero en todos era lo mismo nadie le hacía caso. Ya estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar hasta que vio a Naruto. Se lleno de esperanza, ella sabía que él no sería capaz de ignorarla.

Hinata: Naruto!

Naruto: si

Hinata: lo sabía, sabía que tú no me ignorarías

Naruto: disculpa ¿quién eres?

Hinata: de que hablas, soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto: lo siento tuviste que haberte equivocado de persona, yo no conozco a ninguna Hinata.

Hinata: pero si nos vimos hoy en la mañana, es imposible que no me recuerdes. (Ya está completamente desesperada, como era posible que ni él se acuerde de ella?)

Naruto: lo siento te has equivocado, me debes estar confundiendo. (En eso llega una chica peli-roza)

Sakura: Naruto! Lamento la tardanza

Naruto: descuida no importa

Sakura: ¿quién es ella?

Naruto: es Hinata, pero no sé quien será, al parecer se confundió de persona

Hinata: no me he confundido. Sakura tu si me recuerdas ¿verdad?

Sakura: lo siento, pero esta es la primera vez que te he visto

Naruto: bueno mí amor ¿vamos?

Sakura: si

Hinata: ¿ustedes dos están saliendo?

Naruto: si

Sakura: Naruto vamos

Hinata no podía crees lo que escuchaba y veía, su querido Naruto estaba saliendo con Sakura y además no la recordaba, nadie la recordaba

Hinata: Naruto espera, por favor espera

Naruto se fue alejando lentamente con Sakura, Hinata corría tras de ellos pero por más que quería alcanzarlos no podía, hasta que los perdió de vista. El escenario cambio totalmente, se hallaba rodeada de oscuridad, completamente sola y sin poder aguantar más se echo a llorar desesperadamente, no podía creer que nadie la recordara.

Sai retiro el genjutsu ya que Hinata no podía resistir mas aquel tormento.

Sai: Hinata reacciona! (Moviéndola ligeramente para que despertara)

Hinata: mmmmm… (Empezó a abrir los ojos y empezó a llorando) Sai, todos…..todos

Sai: si lo sé, tranquila ya paso, solo fue una ilusión. (La abraza suavemente para que se calme)

Hinata: ¿que fue todo eso? (aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Sai: lo que viviste fue uno de tus más grandes miedos, que nadie se fije en ti, que algún día te encuentres sola en este mundo, que tus amigos y familiares se olviden de ti por completo. No pensé que resistirías tanto, lograste aguantar hasta el final pero tus emociones se veían claramente. Lo bueno es que ya sé que estas capacitada para aguantar el sufrimiento, ahora solo queda que aprendas a no mostrarlo. Pero por hoy ha sido todo, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar. Mañana seguiremos

Hinata: si (ya está más calmada)

Sai: ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Hinata: no, no te preocupes ya me encuentro mejor. Nos vemos mañana.

Sai: en este mismo lugar.

Hinata: si. Hasta mañana.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo19 ¿Qué pasa entre ellos?**

Hinata iba caminando todavía media ida en sus pensamientos recordando todo lo que vivió dentro del genjutsu. Hinata estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba hablando.

¿?: Hinata, me estas escuchando.

Hinata: a…..hola Naruto, disculpa ¿qué era lo que me decías? (le responde desganada)

Naruto: ¿qué te pasa? Te noto rara. ( Se queda mirando unos segundo con un poco de preocupación)

Hinata: no nada, solo estaba pensando.

Naruto: no me digas que…..

Hinata: que… (Un poco asustada ya que temía que Naruto supiera lo que estaba asiendo con Sai)

Naruto: acabas de terminar tu reunión con Sai. (Esperaba con esperanza de que se equivocara)

Hinata: si, así es. (Más calmada pero aun un poco alerta por si acaso Naruto le empezaba a hacer más preguntas.)

Naruto: (pensamiento: como que se acaba de terminar esa reunión ya han pasado como unas tres o cuatro horas. ¿Qué abran estado haciendo que se demoraron tanto?) ¿Y para que te quería Sai?

Hinata: solo quería terminar unos dibujos y hacer otro en el atardecer conmigo mirándolo.

Naruto: ¿y en eso se les paso el tiempo? (no creía mucho de lo que Hinata le decía)

Hinata: no, la verdad es que no. Los dibujos los termino muy rápido no le abra tomado mas una hora para hacer todos.

Naruto: entonces ¿en que se han demorado tanto? (ya casi entrando en histeria para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió)

Hinata: bueno es que….es algo entre Sai y yo

Naruto: (el último comentario le hizo hervir la sangre pero trato de controlarse para que ella no se diera cuenta.) mmmmmmmmm no lose, no encuentro que Sai sea un mal tipo pero es raro.

Hinata: (algo molesta) ¡no digas eso de Sai, ni siquiera lo conoces para decir esas cosas!

Naruto: (sorprendido por la actitud que tomo Hinata) bueno en eso tienes razón pero no es necesario que te enojes

Hinata: a…discúlpame, no quise gritarte. (No entendía de por qué le avía gritado, pero le molesto mucho que hablara así de Sai)

Naruto no entendió lo que le estaba pasando, porque le molesto tanto de que Hinata pase tiempo con Sai y que lo defienda siendo que lo conoce hace poco. Pero el hecho de que le gritara por Sai le dolió, pero lo disimulo para que ella no se diera cuenta y no se preocupara.

Naruto: está bien no te preocupes después de todo yo apenas he pasado una par horas con él y ni siquiera hemos hablado, tienes razón cuando dices que no debería referirme a él de esa manera sin conocerlo, lo siento (la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de reconocerlo pero Hinata estaba en lo cierto no podía hablar de esa manera de Sai ya que no lo conocía pero no le agrada mucho su forma de ser)

Hinata: no, discúlpame tu a mí, es que todavía sigo un poco aturdida por lo que paso. (Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo de inmediato se llevó la mano a la boca dándole a entender a Naruto que algo había pasado)

Naruto: ¿Qué paso? A caso…. ¿Sai te hizo algo? (la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente para que le respondiera mirándolo a los ojos)

Hinata: no nada. Al menos que yo no allá querido (dándole una sonrisa muy tierna ya que vio como Naruto se preocupaba por su bien estar)

Naruto: (pensamiento: como que "al menos yo no haya querido" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? A caso ellos dos tuvieron….. (Naruto no se atrevía ni pensar lo que pudo suceder entre ella y Sai, el simple hecho lo asía enfurecer)

Hinata: Naruto….

Naruto: dime (tratando de actuar lo más natural que podía)

Hinata: gracias (con una sonrisa muy honesta)

Naruto: ¿gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?

Hinata: por preocuparte por mi y estar a mi lado cuando lo necesito.

Naruto: no hay de que (un poco ruborizado). Por cierto te noto un poco pálida ¿segura que estas bien?

Hinata: solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo.

Naruto: mejor te acompaño a tu casa, no quiero que te pase algo.

Hinata: no es necesario que te molestes.

Naruto: no es molestia, además de esa forma me sentiré más tranquilo.

Hinata iba todas las tardes a encontrarse con Sai para continuar con su entrenamiento. Las semanas fueron pasando y se iban mostrando los resultados de tan arduo entrenamiento. Lograba controlar sus emociones pero todavía se mostraban al estar en un momento de mucha tensión o que ella se sintiera muy nerviosa por lo cual el entrenamiento era continuo.

Naruto la seguía con cautela para saber que era tanto que hacía con Sai todos los días pero sin éxito ya que siempre la perdía por cualquier cosa.

Un día los nueve novatos decidieron juntarse para conversar ya que tienen mucho tiempo para estar juntos debido al entrenamiento y misiones. Obviamente Sai también fue incluido en aquella reunión. Todos se reunieron cerca de un rió para tener un picnic. Todos avían llegado menos Hinata y Sai.

Naruto: (¿Por qué justamente ellos dos tenían que llegar tarde?) ¿por qué tardaran tanto?

Sakura: si es extraño en ambos, ya que son muy puntuales

Ino: si es cierto y lo más extraño es que ellos dos falten

Sakura: ahora que lo dices, he visto que esos dos han estado muy juntos desde que se conocieron

Ino: ¿tú crees que allá pasado algo entre ellos? (con una cara picara)

Sakura: no lo sé, pero hacen una bonita pareja, no lo crees

Ino: si

Kiba: ahora que lo pienso he visto muy rara a Hinata desde que llego él

Ino: ¿en qué sentido?

Kiba: sus expresiones ya no son las mismas de siempre.

Naruto: que quieres decir con eso?

Kiba: ya no es tan expresiva como antes, ya no muerta sus sentimientos con tanta libertad, me atrevería a decir que en ocasiones ni siquiera expresa emociones.

Sakura: como Sai. (Sorprendida)

Kiba: además todos los días sale muy apurada de los entrenamientos, dice que tiene cosas que hacer pero no nos ha dicho nada de que se trata.

Naruto: (muy molesto) se va a juntar con Sai.

Todos: nani!

Naruto: todos los días ellos se juntan a hacer no se qué cosa y esto empezó pocos días después de conocer a Sai.

Kiba: y tu como sabes eso?

Naruto: porque los he visto.

En eso Sai y Hinata aparecen, ambos vienes caminando y conversando, hasta que llegaron con los demás.

Naruto: al fin llegaron. Los estábamos esperando de hace rato (lo dice muy molesto)

Hinata: lo siento es que se nos hizo un poco tarde.

Sakura: bueno, lo importante es que ya están aquí.

El tiempo fue trascurriendo y todos lo pasaban muy bien. Después de comer decidieron jugar a verdad o castigo.

Ino: bien yo empiezo y vamos a ir para la izquierda. Choulli ¿verdad o castigo?

Choulli: verdad

Ino: ¿cuál es la chica que te gusta?

Chouji: no me gusta ninguna. Kiba vedad o castigo

Kba: verdad

Chouji: ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? (todos los presentes se quedaron con una gota en cabeza por la pregunta)

Kiba: mmmmmmm…..la carne asada. Bien Sai verdad o castigo

Sai: verdad

Kiba: ¿qué es lo que haces todas las tardes con Hinata?

Sai: (Sai mira a Hinata) eso es algo personal entre ella y yo por lo cual no voy a responder.

Ino: entonces tienes que dejar una prenda. (El deja su bandada)

Sai: verdad o castigo

Naruto: verdad

Sai: mmmmmmmm… ¿te molestas porque paso mucho tiempo con Hinata?

Naruto: nani! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Sai: me da la impresión que tu actitud es algo agresiva cada vez que se menciona el tema de que ella y yo pasemos tiempo juntos.

Naruto: (tratando de no darle mucha importancia al tema, su respuesta fue como bien desinteresada para que nadie sospechara que era verdad) mmmmmmmmmmm a veces.

Ino: ¿cómo que a veces? ¿No será que te pones celoso? (con una cara picara)

Naruto: nada que ver, lo que pasa es que Sai en los entrenamientos se distrae y siempre está pensando en ella. Me molesta que no esté concentrado en lo que debe. (Un tono molesta ya que siguen con lo mismo)

Sasuke: mira quien lo dice, el que más se concentra en todo.

Naruto: ¿qué fu lo que dijiste? (Ya estando apunto pegarle por su cometario)

Sasuke: lo que escuchaste baka.

Sakura: Naruto ya para y mejor sigue con el juego. (Molesta ya que se está tomando las cosas muy enserio)

Naruto: (enojado) verdad o castigo

Hinata: vedad

Naruto: ¿a qué se debe que ya no eres tan expresiva como antes?

Hinata: es solo que he aprendido a controlar un poco mis sentimientos.

A la segunda vuelta. (Todos se cambiaron de lugar)

Ino: verdad o castigo

Hinata: castigo

Ino: tú lo quisiste. Mmmmmmmmm Déjame ver….le tendrás que dar un beso a….Naruto pero no un beso cualquiera sino un beso apasionado

Naruhina: nani!...mmmmmmmmmmmmm (ambos se miraron de reojo con algo de vergüenza)

Sakura: Ino, no crees que es un penitencia un poco extrema.

Ino: todos aceptamos que las preguntas y los castigos fueran cualquier cosa por lo cual no hay excusa.

Hinata: mmmmmmmmmmm si no queda de otra (como si no quisieras XD)

Se acerca a Naruto, se queda frente a él. Tos estaban observando atentamente, pasaron unos segundos, ambos estaban nerviosos. Hinata se fue acercando poco a poco. Naruto al ver que ella estaba a un par de centrípetos de sus labios, por alguna razón no pudo contenerse y se acerco a ella al punto que se produjo el rose de sus labios. Ninguno de los dos pudo contener ese deseo de saborear los labios del otro. Aquel beso partió muy sencillo, pero poco a poco empezaron a avanzar de nivel. Naruto sintió la lengua de su compañera buscando la suya provocando que ambas empezaron a jugar entre sí. Naruto no quería separarse, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia él, ella se aferro de su cuello (el de Naruto). Ninguno de los dos podo aguantar más y tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. La distancia que tenían era mínima y daba la oportunidad para que se produjera un segundo encuentro el cual ambos deseaban, pero Hinata se alejo más, ya que si seguía a si le sería imposible despegarse de él. Con toda la fuerza que tuvo se coloco a una distancia aceptable, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, estaban muy rojos. Hinata al no querer demostrar el sentimiento de deseo que tenia hacia Naruto se levanto se dio la vuelta y empezó a controlarse, cuando llego a su puesto se veía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los demás aun estaban entre boqui abiertos al ver aquel espectáculo, todavía no podían creer lo que avían visto, poco a poco fueron reaccionando, vieron a Naruto el cual todavía seguía rojo pero en cambio Hinata esta de lo más normal lo cual los extraño muchísimo en cambio a Sai le agrado ver que lograba controlar aquel sentimiento.

La tarde trascurrió rápidamente después de eso, pero con la diferencia que Naruto no podía ver a Hinata sin ponerse rojo como un tomate y tampoco olvidarse de aquel sentimiento que se produjo con ese beso.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo20 Dame una oportunidad para amarte**

Al día siguiente mientras esperaban a kakashi-sensey, Sakura dio un comentario de lo sucedido ayer.

Sakura: el beso de ayer fue realmente apasionado, la verdad no parresia que fuera para cumplir un juego, ese beso lo estaban buscando y de hace tiempo ellos dos.

Naruto: eso no es cierto, ni ella ni yo queríamos hacerlo.

Sakura: entonces porque la acercaste a ti mientras se besaban (cara picara)

Naruto: bueno…..eso…..solo fue…..

Sai: un impulso del momento que no se pudo aguantar.

Naruto: no….fue algo que….pensé que sería más apasionado si la abrazaba.

Sakura: a entonces si querías ese beso.

Naruto: no, solo lo hice porque Ino dijo que tenía que ser así.

Sasuke: ya baka reconoce que por lómenos que te gusto

Naruto: mmmmmmmmmmmm (se da vuelta dándole la espalda a sus compañeros)

Kakashi: hola. Lamento la demora me tuve que detener a ayudar a una abuelita

Narusaku: es mentira!

El entrenamiento fue agotador como siempre. Al terminar este Sakura le pidió a Sasuke si podían hablar, este no de muy buena gana acepto. Cuando todos se fueron empezó aquella conversación tan importante para Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke….bueno mmmmmmmmmm

Sasuke: si no tienes nada que decirme me voy

Sakura: no espera por favor. Lo que quiero saber es si es cierto que a ti te gusta alguien

Sasuke: ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Sakura: entre las chicas se ha esparcido el rumor de que a ti te gusta alguien

Sasuke: si, si me gusta una persona.

Sakura: (con una mirada de sorpresa y un de tristeza) y ¿quién es ella? ¿Es de la villa? O quizás una chica que conociste en otro lugar

Sasuke: es de la villa

Sakura: ¿quién es?

Sasuke: no estoy obligado a contestar eso, además tú no tienes porque estarte entrometiendo en mis asuntos personales. (Con un tono enojado)

Sakura: (triste) ya lo sé, pero…..trata de entenderme como me siento, yo siempre te he querido y el saber que te guste alguien. ENTIENDE QUE NO ES FACIL ASIMILARLO!

Sasuke: te entiendo a la perfección, se cual es ese sentimiento de que la persona que quieres no te corresponda, es lo mismo que le pasa a Naruto, a ti, Hinata y a mí. Todos tenemos ese sentimiento de dolor al saber que no somos correspondidos. Lamento ser yo quien te cause ese dolor pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, lo siento.

Dicho esto Sasuke se va dejando a Sakura sola con sus lágrimas.

Sakura se fue a dar una vuelta por la aldea para tratar de tranquilizarse y pensar bien las cosas. Si era cierto que todos están teniendo aquel sentimiento de dolor por no estar con la persona amada tal vez ella podía hacer algo para que por lo menos uno no sufriera, aunque eso significara que ella se tendría que acostumbrar. Al estar caminado distraída al dar la vuelta en una esquina choca con una persona y ambos caen al suelo.

Sakura: lo siento mucho, no me fije mientras caminaba.

Naruto: no, fue culpa mía por andar distraído. (La ayudo a levantarse)

Sakura: Naruto puedo hablar contigo.

Naruto: claro

Sakura: pero ¿podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

Decidieron ir al parque ya que en esa hora casi siempre esta desolado

Naruto: Sakura ¿qué pasa?

Sakura: dime a ti… ¿tú me darías una oportunidad para estar a tu lado?

Naruto: ¿qué quieres decir con eso? (muy sorprendido por la pregunta)

Sakura: se que en estos ultimo años no te he tratado bien, sobre todo con lo que se trata de tus sentimientos y sé que te echo daño con ello. Y quisiera que me dejaras remediarlo, no quiero que sufras mas por mi culpa, por eso quiero saber si tú me darías una oportunidad para estar a tu lado, una oportunidad para…. Aprender a amarte.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Sakura estaba dispuesta a estar con él.

Sakura se le fue acercando para que ambos terminaran dándose un beso (un beso sencillo, no como el que se dio con Hinata) un beso que el a esperado por años, pero que sucedía, no entendía por qué no le producía ningún sentimiento, no sentía nada con ello.

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que una chica peliazul que por casualidad pasaba por ahí vio todo lo que ocurrió, (no odian cuando eso pasa) al ver como su amado estaba con otra, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, realmente ella no significaba nada para él. No pudiendo aguantar ver más esa imagen salió corriendo sin dirección alguna.

Naruto se separo de Sakura.

Sakura: ¿qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto: ¿por que de repente decidiste que quieres estar conmigo?

Sakura: porque entendí que nunca podré estar al lado de Sasuke y que el mismo dolor que yo estaba sintiendo por no estar con él, tu lo estabas sintiendo lo mismo por mi y no quiero que tu sientas ese dolor, no después de todo lo que has sufrido y debo decir que también tengo culpa en ello.

Naruto: no quisiera decirte esto, pero lo que estás haciendo es tratar de no sentirte culpable de aquel sentimiento, estando conmigo, y no solo eso, también lo haces para tratar de olvidarte de Sasuke, en otras palabras me estas utilizando para tus propios objetivos. Lo siento pero esa es la manera en que yo lo veo.

Sakura: tal vez en algo tengas razón, pero te juro que quiero intentar tener algo contigo. Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad, eso es lo que siento.

Naruto: Sakura yo te quiero mucho pero no lo sé, de esta manera no sé si sea bueno estar juntos

Sakura: por favor Naruto, dame una oportunidad, solo te pido una oportunidad para intentar amarte.

Naruto: déjame pensarlo bien. Esta decisión es muy importante para mí, así que quiero un tiempo para pensar.

Sakura: está bien, estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Después de esta pequeña conversación se separan.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo21 entendiendo sentimientos**_

Hinata siguió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hasta que llego a su casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró en el, se hecho en la cama y con la cara apoyada en la almohada siguió llorando toda la tarde.

Su primo Neji que la vio llegar a la casa se quedo preocupado y fue a verla a su habitación.

Neji: Hinata se encuentra bien?

Hinata: si no te preocupes.

Neji: ya es hora de cenar?

Hinata: no tengo hambre.

Neji: pero no ha comido nada y tampoco quiso almorzar, debe de comer algo, se puede enfermar. Dígame que le pasa

Hinata: no es nada Neji.

Neji: ¿segura de que no le pasa nada?

Hinata: solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. No es necesario que te preocupes, de verdad estoy bien.

Neji: si usted lo dice, entonces que tenga buenas noches.

Hinata: gracias, tu igual.

Neji: gracias. (Pensamiento: algo tuvo que haberle pasado, ella no es así, de seguro algo tiene que ver Naruto con todo esto.)

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto se hallaba en una situación parecida. Seguía pensando porque no sintió nada con el beso de Sakura, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un pequeño cosquilleo, en cambio el de Hinata fue un sentimiento muy grande un deseo de no despegarse de ella pasara lo que pasara. Pensando y pensando se dio cuenta que solo estaba tratando de engañarse a sí mismo, no quería admitir que en realidad ya no quería a Sakura por lo menos no como antes, el sentimiento que tenia era más bien como a la de una hermana y que en realidad le gustaba Hinata. Todo empezaba a tener concordancia, el hecho que se pusiera celoso de que otros chicos quisieran estar a su lado, como lo que ocurrió en la playa, que le gustara estar a su lado, que pasar tanto tiempo con Sai lo molestaba y muchas otras cosas más. Ya no podía negar lo que sentía, realmente le gustaba Hinata.

Naruto: (recostado en la cama) pero desde cuando fue que me empezó a gustar? Alo mejor fue cuando íbamos camino a la playa. Ahora que lo pienso bien pase todas las vacaciones con ella. O tal vez fue en….

Naruto tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a hacer ya que el mismo fue quien le dijo que no le gustaba. Además tenía que decirle a Sakura que el amaba a otra persona. Su mente daba un montón de vuelta.

Decidió salir a caminar fuera de la aldea para estar en un ambiente más tranquilo (por cierto ya era de noche)

Naruto: aaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Qué debo hacer? Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que ella se le declaro y sus sentimientos pudieron haber cambiado. Y otra cosa, ¿qué pasa con Sai? no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa entre ellos dos, quizás ella se olvido de mí y prefiere estar con él. No, eso no puede ser. Tengo que decírselo, no importa lo que pase debo de hacerlo, pero antes quiero explicarle todo a Sakura.

Una vez que tuvo clara sus ideas fue al lago del bosque, para ahora pensar como se iba a declarar. Al llegar se sentó a unos pocos metros de la orilla del lago, se tiro en el pasto para ver la luna con las estrellas.

Naruto: (pensamiento) sus ojos son muy parecidos a la luna aunque los de ellas son mucho más hermosos.

Después de un transcurso de tiempo llega otra persona que no se da cuenta de que Naruto está acostado. Se acerca al lago y se para en la orilla de este.

Naruto escucho unos ruidos y con mucho cuidado se levanto para no llamar la atención, alo mejor podía pasar desapercibido. Pero al ver que era una chica la que se encontraba, no tuvo ninguna duda de que era ella, que era su querida Hinata. Cuando se iba acercar vio a otra persona que se situaba al lado de ella. Naruto prefirió ocultarse arriba de un árbol para ver lo que sucedía antes de intervenir.

¿?: No conocía este lugar

Hinata: Sai ¿qué haces aquí?

Sai: vi que estabas saliendo de la aldea y que no te veías muy bien así que decidí seguirte. ¿Qué te pasa, te veo muy triste?

Hinata: nada

Sai: apuesto lo que sea que tiene que ver con Naruto.

Naruto: (pensamiento: están hablando de mí, porque Sai dice que es mi culpa de que ella este triste…tal vez lo esté porque no le correspondí, no, no creo eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo.)

Hinata: mmmmmmmmmmm

Sai: al ver que no lo niegas puedo entender que he acertado. ¿Ahora que paso con él?

Hinata: no es nada.

Sai: si no me quieres decir está bien, tu sabes que no me gusta inmiscuirme en la vida de otros, además me da lo mismo, pero sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

Hinata: es que….

Sai: es por lo de Sakura y él

Hinata: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Sai: los vi conversando en el parque, no sé lo que abra pasado ya que me fui al tiro, ya sabes cómo soy.

Hinata: si es sobre eso. Sakura le pidió a Naruto que estuviera con ella, quería que le diera una oportunidad y luego se besaron.

Sai: al ver todo eso supongo que es más que suficiente para que estés triste. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que el te gusta?

Hinata: unos 11 años (calculando yo creo que es eso pero no estoy segura XP)

Sai: 11 años de tu vida que has estado tras de él, ¿no crees que ya es hora de olvidarlo?

Naruto: (pensamiento: deja de decirle esas cosas baka, yo estaré con ella apenas resuelva lo de Sakura) (enojado, apretando el puño)

Sai: además ha querido a Sakura el mismo tiempo que tu lo has querido a él. Ella le dio la oportunidad de estar juntos, no creo que él la rechace. Se bien que te duele lo que te digo pero tienes que volver a la realidad, no tienes posibilidades. No puedes estar detrás de un hombre que no te quiere de la misma manera que tú.

Hinata: ya lo sé (llorando) ya lo sé pero QUE QUIERES QUE AGA CON ESTE SENTIMIENTO, NO LO PUEDO BORRAR ASI COMO ASI….YO…..YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL!

Naruto: (pensamiento: Hinata solo espera un poco mas ya verás como pronto estaremos juntos)

Sai: se que no es fácil, pero no es imposible (le dice mientras la abraza) tienes que intentarlo. Cuando te hallas olvidado de esos sentimientos veras todo más claro que ahora y te darás cuenta de que muchos chicos le gustaría estar contigo, ya lo veras, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Hinata: ¿pero cuanto? No quiero seguir así.

Sai: el tiempo que tú quieras darle, tienes que reconocer de que solo estará a tu lado como un amigo, ese es el primer paso que tienes que dar. Después trata de seguir con tu vida lo más normal, para ello tienes que ignorar tus sentimientos y no demostrarlo, para esto te sirve el entrenamiento que tuvimos. Ya verás que para el fin de año ya lo abras olvidado, podrás seguir como si nada y conocer al chico que realmente te quiera de la forma en que tú te lo mereces.

Naruto: (pensamiento: aléjate de ella y deja de decirle ese tipo de cosas ggrrr ya verás mañana me encargare de darte una paliza en el entrenamiento.)

Hinata: gracias Sai, gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí y apoyarme siempre.

Sai: siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo22 tú serás la primera

Al estar más calmada ella le comento algo.

Hinata: sabes, este lugar ha sido testigo de muchas cosas.(hay pequeño silencio) este fue el lugar que vi a Naruto por primera vez después de que se fue a entrenar y también cuando me le declare, él me respondió de una manera muy dulce, de una forma en que no me hiciera daño y al final me dijo que pronto encontraría al hombre que me correspondiera y que aquel chico será capaz de hacerme mucho más feliz de lo que él pudo haberme hecho.

Sai: son unas palabras muy sabias (pensamiento: para una persona que usa la cabeza pero claro que proviniendo de Naruto es como un milagro se hubiera producido)

Hinata: ambos me dijeron lo mismo. Me siento feliz de saber que tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí y por mi felicidad.

Sai: y siempre los tendrás. Ya es muy tarde ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Hinata: gracias pero me quedare un rato mas.

Sai: entonces nos vemos mañana.

Hinata: si…..Sai

Sai: si

Hinata: por favor no quiero que digas nada de este lugar. Este sitio es muy importante para mí y no me gustaría que todos supieran de él.

Sai: descuida, no se lo diré a nadie y si es por mi dudo mucho que nos volvamos a ver en este sitio. Es un lugar muy lindo pero me desagrada estar mucho tiempo en ellos así que no creo que vuelva.

Hinata: (tiene una gota en la cabeza) si, está bien, que tengas buenas noches.

Sai: tú igual y no te quedes mucho tiempo o te vas a enfermar.

Hinata: si (pensamiento: desde que lo conozco se ha preocupado por mí.)

Se volvió a sentar a la orilla del lago.

Naruto pensó que no sería una buena idea ir a verla en ese momento así que decidió quedarse observándola hasta que ella se fuera, pero la suerte no estaba con él ya que la rama en la cual estaba sentado era algo delgada no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo el peso de Naruto, el cual lo hizo caer, dándose un gran golpe y con este haciendo mucho ruido, lo cual llamo la atención de Hinata.

Hinata: ¿Quién esta hay?

Naruto solo se quejaba del golpe que se dio.

Hinata: Naruto? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Naruto: a hola Hinata, no savia que estabas aquí (intentaba fingir de que el acababa de llegar ya que si se enteraba de que la estaba espiando lo más seguro es que se enojaría con él)

Hinata: ¿hace cuanto rato que estas aquí?

Naruto: acabo de llegar

Hinata: ¿te topaste con alguien?

Naruto: a si, vi a Sai pero como iba por los árboles lo más seguro es que no me allá visto. ¿Estabas con él? (que buen actor, no sé como todavía no lo ha echado a perder XD)

Hinata: si, estábamos conversando. ¿Y que haces por aquí tan tarde?

Naruto: eeeeeeeemmmmmmmmm, bueno veras, lo que pasa es que necesitaba pensar un poco, necesitaba aclarar bien mis ideas y mis sentimientos.

Hinata: ¿tus sentimientos?

Naruto: si, lo que pasa es que…Sakura me dijo que quería estar conmigo como pareja.

Hinata: aa…ya veo…entonces ustedes ya son….son pareja verdad. (Fingiendo una sonrisa a pesar de que por dentro sentía que se rompía a pedazos)

Naruto: aun no (está mirando el lago)

Hinata: como que aun no. Acaso ¿no aceptaste la propuesta que te hizo?

Naruto: no, no es eso. Le pedí un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, estaba confundido en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer.

Hinata: ¿y a que se debe que no aceptara? si ella te ha gustado desde que erramos pequeños.

Naruto: lo que pasa es que Sakura me dijo que no quería seguir haciéndome sufrir. Ella entiende el sentimiento de no ser correspondido, y como sabe que a Sasuke le gusta alguien más, quiere que le dé una oportunidad para que estemos juntos, tal vez de esa manera ella pueda olvidarse de él y también hacer que yo no sufra por ella.

Hinata: es una decisión difícil pero te deseo lo mejor con ella, que si le das la oportunidad ella sabrá responderte.

Naruto: gracias, pero…. Lo he pensado mucho y más que pensar estuve meditando sobre mis sentimientos, he estado toda la tarde en eso y ya he tomado una decisión.

Hinata: (pensamiento: lo más seguro es que acepte, después de todo siempre ha querido estar con ella, y de esa forma se me hará más fácil olvidarlo)

Naruto: lo mejor será que no acepte su propuesta. (Hinata se quedo sorprendida al escucharlo)

Hinata: ¿y eso a que se debe?

Naruto: bueno lo que pasa es que para ella no sería justo que estemos juntos y que yo esté pensando en otra chica.

Hinata: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Naruto: Sakura ya no me gusta, la quiero mucho pero es como si fuera mi hermana a la cual debo cuidar y proteger, digamos que es el mismo sentimiento que tiene Neji por ti. De hace algún tiempo he estado pensando mucho en una chica y la verdad es que no quería admitirlo, pero creo que me enamorado de ella, y sé que por cosas que han ocurrido en el pasado se me será más difícil estar a su lado pero haré todo lo que pueda para estar junto a ella.

Hinata: (con una mirada triste aunque trataba de disimularla) ¿y quién es la afortunada?

Naruto: eso no te lo puedo decir todavía. Lo que quiero hacer es hablar bien las cosas con Sakura y depuse pienso declararme y cuando lo haga te juro que serás la primera persona en saberlo.

Hinata: te deseo lo mejor, espero que todo salga bien.

Naruto: gracias Hinata. Ya es bastante tarde, te voy a dejar a tu casa, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Hinata: gracias

A la mañana siguiente Naruto salió de su casa a toda prisa. Deseaba encontrar a Sakura lo más pronto posible. Quería dejar todo claro antes de pedirle a Hinata que saliera con él.

No le llevo mucho tiempo en dar con ella.

Naruto: Sakura!

Sakura: a hola Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto: tienes un minuto, quisiera hablar contigo.

Sakura: si claro, dime.

Naruto: bueno veras, sobre lo de ayer…..de lo que me dijiste de que querías salir con migo...yo a ti te quiero y mucho pero…

Sakura: pero..

Naruto: el cariño que te tengo es mas como la de una hermana a la cual debo de cuidar. Si me hubieras dicho esto algunos años atrás te aseguro de que te hubiera dicho que si. Pero debido a algunas cosas que han surgido.

Sakura: ¿ya hay otra chica en tu corazón?

Naruto: ¿a?

Sakura: puedo darme cuenta de que la razón que me ayas rechazado es por otra chica, ¿o me equivoco?

Naruto: no, la verdad es que si hay alguien más.

Sakura:¿ y quién es?

Naruto: lo siento pero eso no te lo puedo decir.

Sakura: ¿por qué?

Naruto: le prometí a Hinata que ella sería la primera persona que supiera quién es la chica que me gusta.

Sakura: y dime, ¿tienes oportunidad con esa chica?

Naruto: no lo sé, tal vez.

Sakura: ¿qué quieres decir?

Naruto: ella me dijo que yo le gustaba.

Sakura: qué bien!, ¿entonces cual es problema? Si ambos se gustan no hay problema para que estén juntos.

Naruto: el asunto es que yo la rechacé

Sakura: ¿que hiciste qué?

Naruto: esto fue hace ya como un mes. En ese entonces mis sentimientos estaban confundidos y no quería aceptar lo que sentía por ella, yo solo seguía diciendo que tú me gustabas. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo que sentía.

Sakura: pero si ella realmente lo que sentía era sincero no creo que lo haya olvidado.

Naruto: si pero últimamente la he visto mucho al lado de un chico, y casi nunca se despegan cuando están juntos.

Sakura: ya veo. Entonces tienes competencia. Estate tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Naruto: ¿y cómo lo sabes?

Sakura: te conozco muy bien y sé que no te darás por vencido sin a ver luchado por ella… bueno yo ya me tengo que ir al hospital.

Naruto: si...Sakura.

Sakura: ¿qué pasa?

Naruto: siento no a verte correspondido.

Sakura: descuida. Me haces feliz verte interesado en una chica que no sea yo, y de verdad te deseo lo mejor.

Naruto: gracias

Sakura: chao

Naruto: hasta luego. Ahora debo ir hablar con Hinata.

Naruto buscaba por toda la aldea, ya después de un largo rato de buscarla la encostra hablado con Sasuke. Naruto se escondió para ver qué era lo que pasaba, le era muy extraño que Sasuke estuviera hablando con Hinata, después de todo el nunca fue bueno para entáblese una conversación.

Sasuke: bueno… yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras así que seré directo. Hinata….tu me gustas y mucho. (Hinata estaba totalmente sorprendida, nunca se hubiera imaginada de que Sasuke se le llegara a declararse a alguna chica y mucho menos a ella)

Yo sé bien que a ti te gusta Naruto, pero él no te quiere de la misma forma que tu a él. Quisiera que me dejaras estar a tu lado.

Hinata: Sasuke, yo no sé qué decir, la verdad no me esperaba. Yo…..no creo que….

Sasuke: no es necesario que lo olvides.

Hinata: …..

Sasuke: me basta con que estés a mi lado.

Naruto observaba todo lo que pasaba pero como se encontraba algo lejos no podía escuchar que era lo que decían.

Hinata: no quiero terminar a siéndote daño Sasuke.

Sasuke: no importa, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, eso es todo.

Hinata se quedo pensando unos segundos. No savia que debía hacer, ella amaba a Naruto pero a él gustaba otra chica y dentro de poco se le declararía, lo cual savia que le causaría un gran dolor verlo con alguien más, pero quizás si tenía a alguien a su lado aquel dolor no sería tan fuerte o quizás no tendría que sufrir por ello.

Hinata: si. Quiero intentar tener algo contigo Sasuke. (Con una sonrisa en sus labios al igual que Sasuke, ambos se dan una abrazo y sellan con un pequeño beso es los labios el hecho que son pareja)


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capitulo 23 buscando a Naruto.**_

Naruto al ver aquella imagen de ver a su amada y al chico que lo consideraba su hermano besándose, una sensación de tristeza, rabia y asombro, algo que no pudo controlar, no pudo seguir viendo esa imagen y salió de allí corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se consideraba un imbécil por no haberle dicho lo que sentía cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora la acababa de perder, y no podía echarle la culpa a nadie más que así mismo. El la había rechazado, era natural que ella buscara a alguien más. Pero única se imagina que ese hombre fuera su mejor amigo.

Llego a su departamento y empezó a patear todo lo que se le presentaba en su camino, la rabia que tenia consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que ella era la chica que ama, y que en esos momentos estaba en los brazo de otro hombre que no eran los de él. El día trascurrió lentamente, parecían que los segundos fueran horas. Naruto estaba encerrado en su habitación, todo lo que deseaba era desaparecer.

El día siguiente llego, los rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación de cierto chico rubio, el cual se sentía todo lo contrario al radiante día. A pesar de que debía levantarse para ir a entrenar se quedo en cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada.

En el campo de entrenamiento numero7 Sakura estaba preocupada por él.

Sakura: qué raro que todavía Naruto no haya llegado. ¿Le abra pasado algo?

Sasuke: tal vez se quedo dormido.

Sakura: no creo, ya lleva una hora de retraso.

Sasuke: ya llegara.

Kakashi: hola.

Sakura: llega tarde!

Kakashi: es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida. (Miro a sus alumnos) ¿Donde esta Naruto?

Sakura: no sabemos, no lo hemos visto desde ayer.

Kakashi: el nunca se pierde un entrenamiento. Bueno alo mejor tuvo algo que hacer y llegara mas tarde.

El entrenamiento dio inicio, pasaron un par de horas y Naruto todavía no llegaba, lo cual preocupo a todos.

Kakashi: esto sí que es raro.

Sakura: kakashi-sensey estoy preocupada por él, ¿no sería bueno ir a buscarlo?

Kakashi: nos separaremos para buscarlo y nos veremos en una hora en la torre de la hokage.

Todos salieron en busca de Naruto, pasada la hora se reunieron en la torre de la hokage.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama Kakashi desea hablar con usted.

Tsunade: dile que pase

Kakashi: buenas tardes hokage.

Tsunade: ¿dime que pasa Kakashi?

Kakashi: bueno quisiera saber si usted le ha dado una misión a Naruto fuera de la aldea.

Tsunade: no, no le he dado ninguna misión desde que llego. ¿Por qué?

Kakashi: el asunto es que hoy no se presento a entrenar y no lo hemos encontrado en ninguna parte.

Tsunade: ¿lo han buscado por toda la aldea?

Kakashi: si, también en su departamento pero no había respuesta alguna.

Tsunade: esto sí que es extraño. El no es alguien que pase desapercibido. Shizune

Shizune: si.

Tsunade: manda a buscar al equipo ocho.

Shizune: si.

Al poco rato el equipo ocho se hallaba en la oficina de la hokage.

Tsunade: bien los he llamado porque tengo una misión que necesito que cumplan.

Kiba: ¿de qué se trata?

Tsunade: su misión será buscar a Naruto.

Kiba: ¿a Naruto?, ¿por qué?

Tsunade: Naruto ha desaparecido y no lo hemos podido encontrar.

Hinata: ¿pero saben si algo le ha pasado? (su tono de vos es de mucha preocupación)

Tsunade: no sabemos nada. La última vez que lo vieron fue en la tarde de ayer.

Sakura: si, cuando estábamos hablando. Después de ello no lo hemos visto otra vez.

Tsunade: Sakura, ¿sabes a donde se dirigía Naruto después de hablar contigo?

Sakura: lo único que se en que iba a ir hablar con una chica para declararse, pero no sé quien seria, ni tampoco de donde.

Tsunade: eso quiere decir que tal vez este fuera de la aldea, como dentro. Revisaran la aldea y si no lo encuentran verán en los alrededores de esta. Pueden retirarse.

Todos: si.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Naruto?

Tsunade: no, la verdad no sé, solo espero que este bien.

Fuera de la torre de la hokage.

Kakashi: bien Hinata utiliza tu biokugan y Kiba necesito que busques el olor de Naruto.

Kiba-Hinata: si.

Kiba: no hay duda el olor de Naruto está en esta aldea, no sé muy bien en donde pero de que esta aquí.

Hinata: biokugan.

Kakashi: ¿puedes ver algo?

Hinata: no, no lo veo en este sector de la aldea.

Kakashi: bien entonces continuemos, Kiba mantén tu olfato atento por que nos puede ayudar mucho.

Kiba: si.

Hinata: (en vos baja) Naruto ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

Sasuke: tranquila lo vamos a encontrar.

Hinata: si.

Estuvieron buscando por largo rato.

Hinata: lo encontré!

Sakura: que bien y ¿dónde está?

Hinata: está en su departamento.

Sakura: qué raro, si lo buscamos ahí y no estaba.

Llegaron al departamento de Naruto. Sakura toco la puerta.

Sakura: no habré. Hinata ¿segura de que esta aquí?

Hinata: si, no cabe la menor duda, Naruto está dentro.

Kiba: si, su olor es más fuerte, realmente no cabe duda está aquí.

Kakashi: Naruto, sabemos que estas ahí, abre.

Sakura: Naruto estamos preocupados por ti, por favor abre.

Sasuke: no hay caso, al parecer hay que echar abajo la puerta.

Sakura: espera, Hinata, se que a ti te hará caso.

Hinata: pero..

Sakura: tú eres la única que puede hacer que abra esta puerta.

Hinata: está bien. Naruto, abre por favor. Todos estamos muy preocupados, queremos saber qué te pasa. Por favor ábrenos.

Sakura: Naruto, no me hagas tirar la puerta!

En eso la puerta se empieza abrir.

Naruto: (muy serio) ahora uno no puede tener tranquilidad ni en su propia casa. (Saliendo de su departamento y serrándolo con llave.)

Sakura: Naruto nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿por qué no nos abrías?

Naruto la ignora y sigue caminando. Sakura lo pesca del brazo.

Sakura: te estoy hablando.

Naruto: no me molestes (soltándose de Sakura) déjame tranquilo! (Su tono de vos es muy serio y frió)

Sasuke: no es para que te comportes de esa manera, todos estábamos procurados por ti.

Naruto: no necesito que se preocupen por mí, además tú deberías preocuparte más por tu novia más que de mí.

Sasuke: espera ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

Naruto desaparece en una nube de humo


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo24 ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Kiba: ¿y a este que le pasa?

Sakura: Sasuke no savias que te le habías declarado a esa chica.

Kiba: si y quien es la chica.

Sasuke: que ella misma se los diga.

Hinata estaba ida de la conversación, solo pensaba en que le pudo pasar a Naruto y ¿cómo fue que se entero su noviazgo con Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? ( a todos les extraño que Sasuke tratara a Hinata con tanta familiaridad) Hinata

Hinata: disculpa Sasuke ¿qué me decías?

Sakura: ¿no me digas que ella es?

Kiba: ¿Hinata estas saliendo con Sasuke?

Hinata: si. (Desvía la mirada para donde estaba Naruto antes de desaparecer)

Sakura: ¿Hinata qué te pasa?

Hinata: estoy preocupada por Naruto. Está actuando de una manera muy extraña.

Sakura: si tienes razón.

Sasuke: algo malo debió haberle pasado para que actuara sí.

Sakura: lo mejor será encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Kiba: pero ¿quién sabe donde se donde se metió? y ahora que sabe que lo estamos buscando lo más probable es que allá salido de la aldea lo cual será más difícil de hallarlo.

Hinata: (se quedo pensando un momento) yo sé donde está.

Sakura: ¿en dónde?

Hinata: si lo conozco bien ira donde todo empezó. (Al terminar de decir eso salió corriendo sin darle la oportunidad a nadie para preguntar dónde iba)

Sai: tranquilos, todo estará bien, ya verán que traerá de vuelta a Naruto.

Sasuke: ¿pero a donde fue?

Sai: bueno, ella misma dijo que iría a donde todo comenzó.

Sasuke: eso no nos dice nada, si sabes en donde están mejor dilo de una vez.

Sakura: Sai, entonces tú ¿sabes en donde están?

Sai: si.

Sasuke: entonces dinos.

Sai: eso no lo haré.

Sasuke: ¿por qué?

Sai: se lo prometí a Hinata, que nunca le diría a nadie de aquel lugar y a demás ese es un lugar especial para ellos dos. Es mejor dejarlos solos un rato, ellos necesitan hablar de algunas cosas y no es bueno que no los interrumpamos.

Sasuke: dinos de unas ves en donde están. (Ya estaba bastante enojado)

Sai: no lo haré, además ¿de qué tienes miedo?, acaso temes que Naruto te la levante o que ella decida terminar contigo para estar con él. Si es así es porque estas muy inseguro con los sentimientos que tiene Hinata asía ti.

Sasuke: no lo hago por eso, Naruto es uno de mis mejores amigos y algo le atenido que pasar para que este en ese estado.

Sai: síguete engañándote a ti mismo, pero la realidad es otra, estás muerto de miedo de que ella se alejé de ti.

Sasuke: cállate! (Le va a lanzar un golpe a la cara pero Kakashi lo detiene)

Kakashi: ya basta, Sasuke tus asuntos personales los tendrás que resolver con Hinata y Naruto, si es que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto. (Pensamiento: claro que él tiene que ver en esto y por lo que veo se está formando un triangulo amoroso, solo espero que todo esto salga bien) y Sai, si ellos no regresan para el atardecer, tendrás que decir en donde están.

Sai: lo siento mucho Kakashi-sensey pero eso no lo haré, yo se lo prometí a Hinata, y por lo único que guardo ese secreto es porque aquel lugar es muy importante para ella y solo le gusta compartirlo con Naruto y con nadie más. Lo siento pero si los quieren buscar tendrán que hacerlo por su cuenta.

Acto seguido Sai desaparece en una nube de humo.

Hinata iba a toda prisa al lugar en donde creía que Naruto podría estar. Cuando llego lo vio sentado con la mirada perdida en lago. Se acerco con mucha cautela.

Hinata: ¿Naruto estas bien?

Naruto: ¿qué haces aquí? No debería estar con Sasuke. (En ningún momento la mira y su voz suena vacía)

Hinata: Naruto, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Naruto: no me pasa nada. Hinata por favor déjame solo, no quiero estar con nadie.

Hinata: no lo haré! Eres mi amigo y no te puedo dejar así. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, déjame ayudarte.

Naruto: nadie me puede ayudar en este momento.

Hinata: es por ella, ¿verdad?

Naruto: ….

Hinata: (pensamiento: entonces esto me afirma que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él. La debe de querer mucho para que este así por ella) Naruto, no me gusta verte así, porque no me cuentas lo que te sucedió.

Naruto: ¿qué quieres que te diga?, ¿cómo me siento al ver que a la única chica que he querido de esta forma se va con otro mientras yo me quedo mirando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo?

Hinata: entonces ella…

Naruto: ayer fui a verla para decirle lo que sentía, pero cuando la logre encuentrar la veo besando a otro. Sentí como me partía en mil pedazos al ver esa imagen. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que era lo que sentía por ella, no la hubiera perdido y ahora podríamos estar juntos.

Hinata: lo siento mucho… pero no piensas luchar por ella.

Naruto: no.

Hinata: (aquella palabra la sorprendió) ¿cómo que no? ¿Acaso no pelearas por ella para poder estar juntos?

Naruto: ya lo dije, no lo haré.

Hinata: pero ¿por qué?

Naruto: yo tuve mi oportunidad y no la aproveche y sé que sufrió por ello. Ahora puede estar con alguien que la quiere y mientras pueda ver su sonrisa, aunque sea de lejos, para mi será suficiente, aunque se me parta el corazón cada vez que la vea junto a él.

De repente Naruto sintió unos brazos cálidos que lo atrapaban por detrás.

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: una persona muy importante para mí me dijo un día que pronto encontraría a la persona que me amase y me aria muy feliz. Ahora esas mismas palabras te las digo yo a ti. Naruto, tu eres una gran persona y sé que pronto encontraras a la chica que te quiera solamente a ti. Ya lo veras, y ya sabes que para lo que sea tu siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Naruto: gracias….. Hinata

Hinata: dime.

Naruto: ¿cómo pudiste superar lo que sentías por mi?

Hinata: … bueno…el amor a una persona nunca se va, sino que se congela. Eso no es algo que puedas olvidarlo de un día para otro. Solo el tiempo es capaz de curar un corazón roto y también que ese amor se congele.

Naruto: ya veo

Hinata: si realmente quieres saber la verdad, es que yo todavía no puedo olvidarte, no e podido congelar aquel sentimiento que tenia por ti. Sasuke sabe eso y también que tu siempre me has gustado, a pesar de ello el quiere estar conmigo, por eso he decidido darle una oportunidad, tal vez con el tiempo pueda llegar a quererle, pero de algo estoy segura.

Naruto: de ¿qué?

Hinata: de que nunca llegare a querer a alguien como lo que te quise a ti.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata también estaba roja. Paso un tiempo en silencio hasta que Naruto lo rompe

Naruto: alguna vez has tenido algún deseo.

Hinata ¿un deseo?

Naruto: si, algo que siempre has querido hacer pero no te has atrevido.

Hinata: si, pero a ¿qué viene eso?

Naruto: bueno lo que pasa, es que yo si tenía un deseo, algo que quería hacer y el no poder cumplirlo, igual es decepcionante. Por eso si que tienes algún deseo que hallas querido cumplí, yo puedo ayudarte, no quiero que tu también estés con aquel sentimiento.

Hinata: bueno, la verdad es que sí, tengo un deseo de hace mucho tiempo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea en este momento.

Naruto: lo dices por Sasuke

Hinata: si.

Naruto: bueno si quieres hacerlo realidad tan solo dímelo, estaré dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, con tal que tu no pases por lo mismo que yo.

Hinata: (pensamiento: si hago lo que deseo estaría traicionando a Sasuke y además no le puedo pedir eso, y mucho menos sabiendo que a él le gusta alguien mas) te agradezco que te preocupes tanto y que quieras realizar ese deseo, pero es algo el cual tu no podrás cumplir.

Naruto: ¿qué es lo que tu corazón desea de mí?, dímelo. No importa lo que sea, te juro que te cumpliré.

Hinata: no jures algo que no sabes de qué es. Mi mayor deseo es algo imposible de realizar.

Naruto: pero dímelo, entonces veremos lo que podemos hacer.

Hinata: Naruto yo prefiero que no

Naruto: descuida, nadie sabrá, será un secreto entre los dos. (La mira directamente a los ojos, ella lo mira un par de segundos y luego desvía su mirada)


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25 una tarde entre los dos

Hinata: en estos momentos es un deseo imposible, ya que tu estas enamorado de otra chica y yo estoy saliendo con Sasuke. Quizás algún día te lo diga, pero en estos momentos no puedo, ya que con el simple hecho de decirlo puedo hacer que te sientas mal, también podría lastimar a Sasuke y a mí.

Naruto: está bien, no te presionare, me lo puedes decir cuando tú quieras. Y otra cosa.

Hinata: dime

Naruto: si ese baka te hace llorar o te hace sentir mal no dudes en decirme, que te juro que soy capaz de matarlo. (Tiene una mirada fija y decidida)

Hinata: si gracias.

Naruto: ¿piensas regresar a la aldea?

Hinata: no. Quiero quedarme un rato, ya que este lugar es uno de mis favoritos.

Naruto: si, el mío igual. ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraría aquí?

Hinata: por eso mismo, supuse que estarías aquí, ya que las ultimas beses que nos hemos encontrado a sido en este lugar, por eso supuse que estarías aquí, además se nota que te gusta este sitio.

Naruto: me conoces bien.

Hinata: te vas a quedar un rato o te regresaras.

Naruto: me quedare un rato, no tengo deseos de regresar.

Hinata: ya veo, pero los demás estaban muy preocupados por ti. Creo que deberíamos avisarles que estas bien.

Naruto: descuida, ellos no deberían de preocuparse, después de todo soy un Ninja y como tal puedo defenderme solo, ¿Qué crees?

Hinata: si, supongo que tienes razón, pero…..pero a pesar de eso…..yo me preocupe….estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que algo te pudo haber pasado, estaba muy asustada.

Naruto: (se acerca a ella y la abraza) perdóname por preocuparte, no fue mi intención, solo necesitaba pensar, despejar mi mente.

Hinata: al parecer este lugar te ayudo tranquilizarte, ya que cuando llegué estabas un poco alterado. (Lo está mirando a la cara)

Naruto: si (pensamiento: no me tranquilice por el lugar, sino tu porque estas aquí, a mi lado) que te párese si nos quedamos aquí disfrutando del lugar.

Hinata: claro

Ambos se recostaron en el pasto y se pusieron a conversas de cualquier cosa y entre conversa y conserva se quedaron dormidos. Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, cuando miro al lado se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba muy cómodamente durmiendo en su pecho. La contemplo mientras ella dormía muy plácidamente, le acaricio suavemente sus cabellos, pero poco a poco Hinata se fue despertándose, viendo a un sonriente Naruto. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en el pecho de Naruto se sentó de manera muy rápida y su rostro se notaba claramente ruborizado.

Hinata: lo siento, no me di cuenta…. Yo…yo

Naruto: descuida, no pasa nada…..mmmmmmmmmmm

Hinata: ¿qué pasa?

Naruto: estaba muy cómodo, además de calentito y como te levantaste así de repente me dio frío T_T

Hinata: lo….lo... Siento

Naruto: está bien, no te preocupes pero….

Hinata: pero…

Naruto: (con cara juguetona) pero por hacer que me diera frío, tú tendrás un castigo

Hinata: ¿un castigo?

Naruto: si (se va acercando a Hinata mientras ella retrocede a cada paso que da él)

Hinata: ¿que…que clase de castigo?

Naruto: ya verás.

Hinata sale corriendo y Naruto sale detrás de ella.

Naruto: no escaparas Hinata.

Hinata sigue corriendo a hasta que Naruto la atrapa y le empieza a hacer cosquillas por todas partes, Hinata no puede parar de reírse, pero en eso Naruto descuida una parte y Hinata le empieza hacer cosquillas por todas partes. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír. Las cosquillas continuaron por un buen rato hasta que ambos se cansaron y se recostaron en el pasto uno al lado del otro.

Naruto: no savia que eras tan cosquillosa.

Hinata: mira quien lo dice, el que no se paraba de reír

Naruto: jajajajaj, si tienes razón.

Hinata: ya se está haciendo tarde.

Naruto: si, es mejor regresar. Y tan bien la estábamos pasando. ¿Quizás debería escaparme más seguido?

Hinata: ni se te ocurra, estaba muy preocupada.

Naruto: tranquila, solo bromeaba. Aunque si me volviera a escapar lo aria contigo ya que es más divertido

Hinata: n/n


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: una decisión

Kakashi: bueno y eso más o menos lo que ha pasado.

Tsunade: ya veo, bueno lo importante es que han encontrado a Naruto, pero ahora lo importante es que regresen a la aldea. Dejaremos pasar esta noche, si no regresan mañana por la mañana las iras a buscar junto con tu equipo.

Kakashi: entendido.

Tsunade: una cosa más, quiero que me estés informando de lo que va pasando con esos tres, esto quizás podría traer algunos problemas en las misiones, esperemos que no, pero cualquier cosa que suceda infámame a la brevedad.

Kakashi: entendido.

Mientras tanto seca de las puertas de Konoha

Sakura: Sai, es mejor que digas en donde pueden estar, si están fuera de la aldea puede ser muy peligroso

Sai: son chinobis y se sabrán defenderse frente a cualquier cosa.

Sakura: si, pero.

Sai: no sé porque están tan preocupados, después de todo solo han salido a dar una vuelta, es cierto que esto partió siendo la búsqueda de Naruto, pero ya lo encontramos, la misión se cumplió hace varias horas. Además si ellos dos quieren hablar y estar solo es su decisión.

Sakura: estamos preocupados por Naruto, por lo que le paso. El nunca había actuado.

Sai: si, pero no lo puedes obligar a que te cuente lo que le pasa, además por lo que yo he visto es obvio lo que paso, y creo que ustedes también ya sabe lo ocurrido, no requerimos saber más. Esto ya es un problema entre tres personas específicas y no tenemos más que hacer.

Kakashi: en eso Sai tiene razón.

Sakura: kakashi-sensey

Kakashi: tenemos nuevas órdenes de la quinta, por hoy esto se quedara así, si para la mañana no han regresado, saldremos a buscarlos de inmediato.

Kiba: pero no podemos esperar hasta mañana.

Kakashi: ya es de noche, será más difícil es buscarlos, además es ir en una búsqueda así al azar puede ser peligroso. Así que esperaremos hasta mañana. Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, los quiero aquí a las 8 de la mañana.

Los tres: si.

Kiba: y yo, Hinata es mi compañera, no me van a dejar fuera de esto. Estoy seguro que si Shino estuviera aquí también diría lo mismo.

Sai: no creo que sea necesario que te preocupes.

Kiba: ¿por qué lo dices?

Sai: mira, hay vienen

Todos miraron a sus dos compañeros los cuales caminaban tranquilamente como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Kiba: ¿Hinata estas bien?

Hinata: si, estoy bien.

Sakura: y a ti baka ¿cómo se te ocurre preocuparnos de esa manera?

Naruto: lo siento mucho Sakura, de verdad no quise preocupar a nadie, solo necesitaba pensar.

Kakashi: lo importante es que ustedes han regresado y no les ha pasado nada. Bueno ya que todo está listo iré a informar a la hokage que todo está en orden. Una cosa más, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, mañana los espero temprano para el entrenamiento.

Los cuatro: si.

Kakashi: bien entonces me voy, no se queden mucho, ya es tarde.

Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo, todos quedan viendo el lugar por un par de segundos. Sai al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer se despide de todos y al igual que Kakashi también desaprense. Poco a poco los miembros del grupo se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedaron tres, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke. El ambiente se encontraba un poco tenso, ninguno de los tres decía nada. Naruto iba a decir algo pero Sasuke se le adelanto.

Sasuke: ya estar tarde, Hinata te voy a dejar a tu casa.

Hinata: descuida, no hace falta.

Sasuke: necesito hablar contigo, además así me aseguro que llegues bien.

Hinata: (no muy convencida va al lado de Sasuke) nos vemos Naruto.

Naruto: si.

Naruto, vio como se marchan caminado dejándolo solo. Una vez que Sasuke determino que ya estaban un poco lejos, empezó hablarle a Hinata.

Sasuke: veo que conoces muy bien a Naruto para saber en donde podías encontrarlo.

Hinata: bueno, un poco, nos hemos llevado muy bien en el último tiempo y yo creo que es por ello que supe en donde encontrarlo.

Sasuke: supongo que sí.

Hinata noto cierta molestia en Sasuke, no quería preguntar el porqué, porque ella sabía perfectamente la molestia de su enfado. Lo había dejado solo sin decirle nada para ir detrás de Naruto, ella ahora salía con él y por ende no se vio bien lo que hizo. Sasuke supo de inmediato lo que Hinata estaba pensando, entendía porque lo hizo y no la culpaba pero si quería que su relación funcionara tendrían que poner algunas terminaciones y era mejor ahora, para que después no hubiese problemas.

Sasuke: sabes no te niego que me molesto lo que sucedió cuando encontramos a Naruto en su departamento, pero entiendo el porqué lo has hecho, yo creo que hubiera actuado de la misma forma al estar en tu posición, pero si queremos que lo nuestro funcione, tendremos que poner todo de nuestra parte.

Hinata: lo sé.

Sasuke: sé que tu quieres mucho a Naruto y es por ello mismo que te pediré que te alejes de él.

Hinata se detuvo en seco al escuchar esas palabras, sabia razones pero apártese de él no sería como mucho. Sasuke también se detuvo pero en ningún momento se giro para mirar a Hinata, sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo era mucho, pero no abría otra manera.

Sasuke: no te digo que lo dejes de ver, solo quiero que mantengas un poco la distancia, sé muy bien las cosas que te pasan cuando estas cerca de él y mientras lo tengas cerca esos sentimientos no desaparecerán, por ello te pido que te alejes un poco.

Hinata quedo en silencio un par de segundos, pensar que tendría que alejarse de Naruto asía que su corazón latiera muy fuerte y que esto le causara un punzante dolor. Su mirada bajo con resignación y con un casi inaudible si, acepto las condiciones de su novio. El la miro, sabía que le estaba causando mucho dolor en ese momento, pero sabía que con el tiempo el podría estar en su corazón en vez de Naruto. La abrazo con fuerza y le dio un tierno besos en sus labios.

En otra parte, Naruto aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se topo con sus amigos después de que llego con Hinata, desde que los vio marcharse se había quedando pensando. Sabía que su oportunidad ya se había ido y que ahora tendría que aceptar de una u otra forma que su mejor amigo estaba con la chica él quería, pero no sabía si podría aguantar verla con él. Cerró los ojos por un por un instante, y al abrirlos en su mirada se encontraba una gran determinación, si tenía que olvidarse de ella lo aria, pero sabía que estando cerca, no lograría nada de nada, por ello había tomado una decisión drástica, se volvería a ir de su tan querida aldea, sabía que había llegado hace poco tiempo, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. La decisión ya había sido tomada, nada lo aria cambiar de opinión, aunque Tsunade se negara, esto era algo que él tenía que hacer. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade, al no ver a Shizune se dirigió directamente a la puerta y toco, espero a que le dieran el permiso de entrar. Tsunade al ver a Naruto le extraño mucho y más aun que allá tocado en vez de entrar de golpe.

Tsunade: que pasa Naruto? Es raro verte a estas horas de la noche.

Naruto: me voy de la aldea.

Tsunade: (impresionada por las palabras) ¿Cómo que te vas de la aldea?

Naruto: justamente, me iré por un tiempo para entrenar y pensar en lagunas cosas.

Tsunade: llegaste apenas hace unas semanas de un arduo entrenamiento, ¿y te piensas ir porque si no más a seguir entrenando?

Naruto: así es.

Tsunade: y quien va a ser tu maestro, Jiraya no está en la aldea y Kakashi no ira de viaje contigo a entrar, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Naruto: iré solo, yo realizare mi propio entrenamiento.

Tsunade: lo siento Naruto, pero no te puedo permitir eso. No por el momento.

Naruto: no he venido a pedir permiso, solo aviso que me voy de la aldea por un tiempo.

Tsunade: veo que no entiendes con quien estás hablando (lo mira a los ojos y ve en los ojos de Naruto una determinación que nunca había visto antes) ¿esto no es solo por entrenamiento? Tienes otras razones para hacerlo, o me equivoco.

Naruto: …

Tsunade: tú sabes muy bien que si escapas de las cosas, nunca se solucionaran.

Naruto: no estoy escapando de nada, solo necesito alejarme de la aldea un tiempo.

Tsunade: no soy tonta Naruto, se bien porque me estas pidiendo esto, no eres capaz de verlos juntos.

Naruto: (un tanto impresionado de que la abuela supiera sus razones) entonces entenderás porque lo hago.

Tsunade: si, pero incito que intentas escapar de esto.

Naruto: no intento escapar de nada, solo quiero poder olvidar estos sentimientos, además si Hinata no me ve quizás pueda empezara a olvidar lo que siente por mi y empezará a querer a Sasuke.

Tsunade: ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?

Naruto: yo ya tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí, no es justo que intente quitarles esta oportunidad a los dos.

Tsunade: bien, veremos entonces que es lo que pasa con el tiempo, tienes mi autorización para irte, pero solo cuan una condición… quiero que me des un informe de tu posición cada mes.

Naruto: está bien, pero no quiero que nadie sepa en donde estoy, la única persona que sabrá de mi serás tú y nadie más.

Tsunade: si así lo quieres, está bien.

Naruto: bien, gracias, entonces partiré a primera hora en la mañana.

Tsunade: bien, que tengas buen viaje.

Naruto: gracias

Naruto sale de la oficina de la hokage tranquilamente mientras se dirige a su casa. Al llegar ordena su bolso, para no perder tiempo en la mañana, no quería toparse con nadie, porque sabía que si llegaba a ver alguno de sus amigos le sería muy difícil el irse.

Ya ella cerca de las once de la mañana y un grupo de ninjas estaba esperando a su instructor, ya llevaban dos horas esperándolo y la paciencia ya se les agotaba.

Sakura: cómo es posible que siempre nos haga lo mismo

Sasuke: ya deberías estar acostumbrada, siempre nos ha hecho lo mismo.

Sakura: si pero aun así… por cierto alguien ha visto a Naruto, se supone que debías estar temprano aquí, y anquen se quede dormido ya es mucho tiempo ¿le abra pasado algo?

Sai: ¿se abra deprimido nuevamente?

En eso aparece una nube de humo

Kakashi: buenos días, lamento la demora, pero he tenido que ir a hablar con la quinta. Bien al parecer estamos todos.

Sakura: ¿cómo que estamos todos? Falta Naruto, como es posible que vuelva a faltar a otro entrenamiento.

Kakashi: descuida, Naruto no vendrá

Sakura: ¿por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Kakashi: Naruto se ido de la aldea, por tiempo indefinido.

Esta noticia les cayó como un balde agua fría a los tres miembros del equipo. Como era posible que Naruto se hubiera ido de nuevo si recién había llegado. Sakura le empezó hacer un montón de preguntas a su maestro para saber los motivos de la ida de su amigo. Kakashi, apenas podía responder pero les aclaro que fue una decisión de él y de nadie más, por lo cual debían respetarla. Sakura, pregunto si sabía cuando regresaría, Kakashi negó con la cabeza, al pare ser Naruto no tenía intenciones de regresar pronto por lo cual no había dado una fecha o un tiempo determinado. Solo cuando se sitiera listo regresaría.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27 llega un desconocido a la aldea

Ya habían pasados ocho meses desde que Naruto se había marchado, las cosas habían cambiado bastantes, Sasuke había presentado los exámenes chunin aprobándolos con excelencia y al poco tiempo fue promovido a jounin. Su relación con Hinata había mejorado mucho desde que Naruto se fue, aunque al principio para ella fue muy duro aceptar que se había vuelto a marchar. Al poco tiempo de que Sasuke se volvió su novio, su padre se entero de esto, al principio no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación debido a que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea como un traidor, pero con el tiempo vio que no era una mala idea de que su hija estuviera con él, después de todo era difícil encontrar a otro buen pretendiente, de seguro alguien mejor que él no encontraría. Por otra parte Sakura se había vuelto muy cercana a Sai, un amigo condicional con el que podía hablar y desahogarse, aun que en ocasiones sus comentarios la hacían enojar mucho. Las cosas estaban bien, cada uno había continuado con sus vidas y al parecer las cosas no iban mal para nadie, o quizás alguien tenía un poco de complejos. Tsunade por lo general se encontraba en su despacho organizando los preparativos del festival de primavera, que se realizaba todos los años en la aldea, era un evento muy trascurrido, mucha gente de afuera de la aldea venia justo en esas fechas para poder disfrutar del festival. Las cosas en esta época eran muy movidas, las misiones se reducían a la mitad ya que se necesitaba mucha gente para organizar el evento, muchos ninjas se encontraban realizando el escenario, otros las demostraciones, los juegos para los niños, etc.

En una parte de la aldea se encontraba un grupo de amigos los cuales estaban charlando, tranquilamente, por motivos del preparativo del festival, se le habían suspendido las misione y los entrenamientos.

Sakura: que rico, poder descansar un poco, después de tantos trabajaos que hemos tenido que hacer.

Hinata: si tienes razón, pero no durara mucho aun tenemos que ayudar a terminar el escenario.

Sakura: si lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada mientras los materiales no estén.

Hinata: si, según Iruka deberían estar llegando entre hoy y mañana.

Sakura: si tienes razón. .. Por cierto Hinata ¿has tomado una decisión?

Xxx: no aun no la ha tomado

Hinata: Hanabi.

Hanabi: aun no entiendo porque no lo has hecho, te escuchado cantar y lo haces muy bien.

Sai: cierto, Tsunade te ha pedido que cantes en uno de los días del festival.

Hinata: si, me lo pidió y me dijo que lo pensara, pero la verdad es que no se.

Sakura: yo no te puedo decir nada, después de todo nunca te escuchado cantar. De hecho fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Tsunade me lo comento.

Hinata: es que no me gusta cantar frente a los demás.

Hanabi: y valla que si no le gusta, cuando yo la escuchado a sido por mera casualidad. De hecho ni Sasuke le ha escuchado cantar.

Sakura: Sasuke ¿eso es cierto?

Sasuke: si

Sai: ¿cómo fue que Tsunade se entero de que cantabas si no lo sueles hacer?

Hinata: fue de la misma forma que Hanabi se estero, por mera casualidad. Estaba trasladando unas cosas para el festival hace unos pocos días y estaba cantando en voz baja ya que no había nadie cerca, o al menos eso creí. Cuando me di vuelta ella estaba en frente mi y sin da más me dijo que si quería cantar en el festival, que me había escuchado recién que tenía una voz muy linda y quería que fuera parte del espectáculo.

Sakura: entiendo, Tsunade se encuentra un poco estresada por el evento, y si te lo piso es porque realmente considera que eres buena, tú sabes cómo se pone cada año para este evento.

Hinata: si. Por cierto Hanabi ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Hanabi: solo pasaba por aquí y vine a ver que estaban asiendo. Pero por lo que veo solo están conversando.

Sakura: así es, aun no podemos hacer mucho mientras los materiales no lleguen.

Hanabi: si tienes razón… me pregunto si…

Hinata: ¿qué pasa?

Hanabi: nada en especial, estaba pensando que se amigo suyo que se fue, se ha perdido muchas veces este festival.

Sakura: (con un poco de tristeza en su rostro) si, a Naruto le encantaba este festival cuando niño, como estuvo fuera mucho tiempo no pudo estar con nosotros y ahora que se ha vuelto a ir.

Hanabi: ¿hace cuanto tiempo que se fue?

Hinata: ocho meses (con su vos un poco cortada)

Hanabi: (ve que su hermana se había deprimido al escuchar aquel nombre) pero bueno, el ha de estar entrenando, y cuando regrese será más fuerte para proteger la aldea. Así que nosotros tampoco nos podemos quedar a otras.

Hinata: si tienes razón. Parece que el juntarte con konohamaru se te ha pegado algunas sus frases.

Hanabi: así es, el siempre dice que uno nunca se tiene que dar por vencido y seguir adelante sin importar lo que pase.

Sakura: lo mismo que dice Naruto jaja.

Hanabi: así es, por eso mismo creo que deberías enfrentar ese miedo y aceptar la propuesta de la hokage.

Hinata: (con una sonrisa en sus labios) si creo que tienes razón.

Sakura: enserio, pues bien, ya está decidido, Hinata será la cantante del festival de primavera.

Hanabi: será mejor que vallamos de inmediato hablar con la hokage para que no se siga preocupando.

Hinata: si tienes razón.

El grupo encamino asía al edificio de la quinta, mitras lo hacían Hanabi y Sakura se miraban con mucho complicidad, en la mente de cada una se aminaban por poder cumplir lo que la hokage les había pedido. Un par de días atrás las había llamado a las dos pidiéndoles que le ayudaran para que Hinata aceptara la propuesta de cantar. Ellas dos se las ingeniaron para crear un plan en donde pudieran tocar el tema sin que ella se diera cuenta y convérsela de una u otra manera para que lo hiciera. Hanabi sabía muy bien que Hinata no podría negarse si en cierta forma si se le menciona una de las frases tan conocidas de Naruto. Todos sabían que ella lo admiraba mucho y que por ello mismo utilizarían esa técnica para convencerla. Crearon una reunión con los integrantes masculinos y ellas y llegaron a un acuerdo para que todo pudiera resultar a la perfección.

Al llegar se toparon con Shizune en la entrada de la oficina de la quinta.

Shizune: hola buenos días chicos ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

Hinata: ¿se encontrar Tsunade?

Shizune: si, en estos momentos está con un joven en la oficina.

Sakura: ¿un joven?

Shizune: si llego hace poco, pidió hablar en privado con ella. Ya llevan un rato así que yo creo que ya deben de estar por terminar. Esperen un poco iré a ver si pueden atender.

Shizune toca la puerta y la abre un poco para poder comunicar que Hinata pedía hablar con ella. Tsunade le dio la señal para que pasaran.

Shizune: ya pueden pasar.

Todos: gracias.

Tsunade: Hinata, supongo que vienes porque me tienes una respuesta, no es así.

Hinata: así es, y si lo haré, cantare en el festival.

Tsunade: no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso, entonces dejare el registro de inmediato para que te pongan en el día que te corresponda.

Hinata: si muchas gracias.

El joven que estaba en la oficina con Tsunade se queda tranquilo dándole la espalda a los recién llegados, pero al escuchar la voz de Hinata la mira de reojo sin que nadie se percate de ello. Al fijarse bien en ella se voltea y la mira por un par de segundos fijamente para después dirigirse a ella.

Xxx: que hermosa flor adorna esta oficia. (Se hacer a Hinata y le da un beso en la mano) ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan bella flor?

Hinata: (sonrojada) Hinata

Xxx: Hinata, un nombre tan bello como su portadora.

Un chico que se mantenía alejado de la conversación no pudo evitar enfurecerse frente aquella escena, anteviniendo inmediatamente.

Sasuke: no te acerques a mi novia.

Xxx: (sorprendido) a disculpa, no sabía que esta bella flor ya tenía dueño.

Tsunade: ya está bien, no creo que sea el momento más adecuado para entrar a discutir. Hinata te agradezco que me ellas venido a informar de tu decisión. Muchas gracias. Espero lo mejor de ti.

Hinata: si.

Tsunade: Shizune por favor escolta al grupo afuera. Aun tengo que hablar algunas cosas con el joven.

Shizune: si, síganme por favor.

La puerta se cierra y de la boca de aquel extraño joven surge una sonrisa traviesa.

Tsunade: valla acabas de llegar y ya te estás metiendo en problemas.

Xxx: eso no era un problema, solo quería divertirme un poco nada más. Además no dije nada que fuera mentira.

Tsunade: valla manerita de divertirte. Asiéndolo enojar.

Xxx: no pasa nada.

Tsunade: aun no entiendo porque no quieres que nadie sepas que has regresado.

Xxx: es mejor así, no quisiera preocupar a nadie por mi condición.

Tsunade: si creo que tienes razón, pero sería mejor decirles, de esa forma te podrían ayudar.

Xxx: no, eso sí que no. Punto uno yo solo he regresado por una breve temporada, después me pienso volver a ir, aun no he terminado, me quedan muchas cosas pendientes.

Tsunade: bien si tu lo prefieres así, es tu decisión, pero necesitaras un nombre clave así que de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Kay.

Kay: entendido.

Tsunade: otra cosa, ¿en dónde te quedaras?

Kay: estoy pensando en quedarme un hospedaje temporalmente mientras veo donde establecerme.

Tsunade: entiendo. Bien por ahora tendrás tiempo libre debido al festival, pero una vez que todo allá terminada te incorporaras a un equipo para trabajar en las misiones.

Kay: si no te molesta preferiría trabajar solo, por ahora.

Tsunade: ya veremos, por ahora no abra misiones. Asique puedes hacer lo que se te plazca mientras tanto. Aun tengo muchas cosas que ver para el festival y no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en otras cosas.

Kay: que te falta, ¿quizás pueda ayudar?

Tsunade: me hacen falta algunos espectáculos.

Kay: yo puedo hacer algo.

Tsunade: ¿cómo qué?

Kay: no lo sé aun pero ya veré.

Tsunade: bien, tienes tres días para decirme que aras y dependiendo de ello determinare si te incluyo o no.

Kay: entendido, bueno me voy. Aun tengo que ver en donde me quedare.

Las cosas no iban nada bien, desde que Kay salió de la oficina de la hokage, estaba buscando un sitio donde quedarse, pero debido al festival todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados. La simple idea de tener que dormir a la intemperie le desagradaba, ya llevaba mucho tiempo asiendo eso y deseaba con ansias en poder acostarse en una cama. Por más que busco durante horas no encontró nada, no le agradaba la idea, pero si no avían habitaciones a lo mejor debería arrendar algún departamento, a lo mejor con ello tendría mayor suerte. Se dirigió a una oficina de… para ver si encontraba algún lugar y para su suerte había un pequeño departamento que se arrendaba, se encontraba bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad, ya que pertenecía a la parte antigua de konoha, pero aun así era mejor eso en vez de quedarse afuera durmiendo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, además le alcazaba para poder quedarse duran varios meses, pero para él solo le bastaba un mes, después de ello se volvería a marchar. Hizo los tramites de arriendo lo cual lo considero una verdadera molestia, pero tenía que seguir el protocolo o no se lo arrendarían. Después de realizar todo lo necesario le entregaron las llaves de su nueva casa temporaria y se dirigió a esta. No fue difícil de encontrar, se hallaba en un sector bastante tranquilo, un par de negocios secar lo cual le facilitaba el ir a comprar algo para comer. Su departamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso del edificio, subió tranquilamente por las escaleras, al parecer había varios departamentos desocupados. Cuando entro al suyo noto que era un departamento muy pequeño, pero con el espacio preciso para que una persona que vivía sola. Al entrar a mano derecha se encontraba de inmediato con la cocina, era pequeña pero tenía todo lo necesario, la mesa del comedor separaba de inmediato el living de la cocina. El living contaba de un sillón como para dos personas una pequeña mesa de vidrio al centro y al frente de esta un televisor pegado a la pared. La habitación tenía una buena iluminación natural ya que las ventanas eran corredizas, las cual llevaban a un pequeño balcón. Al lado del televisión había una puerta la cual daba al dormitorio, este tenía una cama de dos plazas, un velador por cada costado de la cama, un ropero en la pared bastante amplio, en frente de la cama había una pequeña cómoda y en sima de esta un esquipo de música y al igual que el living tenia ventanas corredizas que daban al mismo balcón del living. A mano izquierda estaba el baño, un poco pequeño pero que contaba con lo justo y necesario. Dejo sus cosas a un costado de la cama y se echo encima de la cama, estaba realmente cansado, ya era tarde así que se fue a duchar, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se despertó realmente temprano, no recordaba el a ver dormido así en mucho pero mucho tiempo, se levanto hizo la cama y se metió a la ducha, al salir solo llevaba una toalla atada a u cintura, saco las cosas que tenia dentro de su bolso, y se puso un pantalón azul oscuro y una polera negra, la cual era realmente cómoda pero a decir verdad extrañaba su viejo atuendo, lo saco del bolso, lo colgó en un perchero y lo colgó en el ropero, este constaba de un pantalón naranja y un poleron del mismo color con negro. Del mismo bolso saco una capa negra como la de los ambus, la dejo encima de la cama y dejo el bolso dentro del armario. Antes de salir a buscar algo para desayunar dejo lavada la ropa que se había sacado la noche anterior, la tendió en el balcón para que cuando regresara estuviera seca. Se puso la capa y salió a comprar algunas cosas para comer y dejarlas en el departamento. Al rato después regreso al departamento, había comprado variadas cosas las cuales fue ordenando de inmediato, dos litros de leche, una caja de huevos, un poco de mermelada, unos trozos de carne, dos bolsas de pan molde, unas cuantas sopas instantáneas, arroz, una cajita de té, sal y azúcar. Una vez que había guardado todo se sirvió su desayuno, una taza de té y pan con mermelada. Una vez que termino lavo la losa y se fue al balcón a respirar un poco del aire fresco. Las cosas iban tal como lo había previsto, nadie más que Tsunade sabía que de su regreso, pero algo no iba muy bien, aquella chica que había visto el día anterior, Hinata, deseaba volverla a ver, lo mejor era estar distanciado de ella por su novio y para no meterla en problemas, pero el deseo de verla nuevamente lo invadió. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su capa y salió en su búsqueda, no importa si no le abalaba, bastaba con verla, con eso se sentiría satisfecho.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de konoha, se encontraba cuatro personas trabajando en los preparativos del festival, los materiales habían llegado esa mañana, llevaban un buen rato trabajando, las cosas iban lentas, sin mencionar que el ambiente se encontraba aun poco tenso. Sakura se encontraba trabajando tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba pero era muy difícil el ignorarlo, Sai un poco extrañado por la situación se le acerca preguntándole a que se debía que estuviera así. Sakura, aun se sorprendía de que cosas tan sencillas no fuera capaz de notarlas, ella le explica que al parecer Sasuke aun seguía molesto por lo sucedido el día anterior en la oficina de la quinta, claro que no lo admitiría jamás y además de que Hinata vio a ese tipo a estado como media distraída y eso provoca más el enojo de Sasuke. Sai escucha atentamente y encuentra que Sasuke a esta exagerando, después de todo solo le dijo unas pocas palabras, Sakura, suspiro realmente a Sai le faltaba mucho el poder entender algunas situaciones. Ella no justificaba a Sasuke por su comportamiento, pero en cierta forma entendía porque estaba así de molesto, después de todo es muy raro que alguien desconocido dijese esas palabras a una chica que acababa de conocer, además de que el gesto de besarle la mano fue algo tan lindo que era imposible no avergonzarse de la situación, de la misma forma que lo hizo Hinata. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar de lo más seguro que hubiera actuado de la misma forma. Al parecer ellos dos no habían hablado del tema y quizás era solo su imaginación, pero Hinata se encontraba esquivando un poco a Sasuke, quizás por la misma razón, quizás no quería hablar del tema, pero la situación ya la estaba hartando, no era nada agradable el trabajar así, además de que las demás personas que trabajan con ellos también notaban algo raro. Sin poder aguantar fue a donde Sasuke y Hinata y a cada uno le dio un golpe.

Hinata: Sakura, ¿a que vino eso?

Sakura: ya estoy harta del ambiente que provocan ustedes dos. Si tienen algún problema convérselo de una buena vez y dejen a los demás trabajar tranquilamente. Si no son capases de hablar de un problema tan insignificante como lo de ayer como podrán resolver los conflictos de mayor complejidad. Escuchen no los quiero ver aquí hasta que hayan terminado de hablar, cuando lo hayan hecho y las cosas se allana arreglado pueden regresar a trabajar.

Acto seguido se va dejando a una Hinata y un Sasuke un tanto sorprendidos, pero sabían que Sakura tenía razón, ninguno de los dos había mencionado lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y claramente ya se estaba a dando a notar en el ambiente. Sasuke le pide a Hinata que lo acompañe, la llevo a un lugar un tanto apartado de donde se encontraban. El silencio inundaba el lugar, ninguno de los dos sabia como iniciar, el silencio se empezó a transformar en incomodidad, las cosas estaban muy tensas tanto que se podía cortar fácilmente con una tijera. Sasuke fue el que inicio la conversación.

Sasuke: ¿qué fue lo que paso ayer, en la oficina de la hokage?

Hinata: no se a que te refieres.

Sasuke: sabes muy bien a que me refiero, después de que ese chico te dijo esas cosas en la oficina, has estado actuando raro.

Hinata: no es nada, es solo tu imaginación.

Sasuke: te conozco bien, y sé que me estas mintiendo.

Hinata: solo fue un gesto que me sorprendió, es muy raro que hagan ese tipo de cosas hoy en día.

Sasuke: así que te gusto lo que hizo, si es eso tan solo lo hubieras dicho y nos hubiéramos ahorrado esta conversación y el molestar a los demás.

Hinata: y que querías que te dijera, que me gusto, que nadie había hecho algo así ni siquiera tú que eres mi pareja. (Un tanto molesta por el comentario) pensé que sería mejor ignorarlo y que se olvidaría, pero veo que cualquier cosa que pasa te molestara, no es la primera vez que te molesta por algo que no tiene ningún fundamento, solo fue un lindo gesto y ya, nada más.

Sasuke: pues bien, si piensas que me molesto por cosas sin sentido, quizás deberías ponerte en mi lugar y tratar de entenderme un poco.

Hinata: (baja la mirada) lo siento, es solo que…

Sasuke: está bien no importa, sé que no es tu culpa, soy yo el que tiene miedo de perderte y me enfado por cosas que no tiene fundamento. Olvidemos que esto pasó y sigamos como siempre.

Hinata miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa que él no fue capaz de resistirse y la abrazo fuertemente, al cual ella respondió. Era raro que ellos dos se enojaran pero cuando lo asían siempre eran por cosas menores, lo bueno es que siempre podía encontrar la oportunidad de hablar y arreglarlo. Antes de separarse Sasuke le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se va a trabajar con los demás. Hinata se queda en el mismo lugar mientras ve como su novio se aleja. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría seguir así, ya llevaba ocho meses con él, y admitía que le había tomado cariño, pero como amigo, no como pareja, tampoco negaba que su compañía no le desagradaba pero era difícil estar con alguien a quien uno no quiere realmente. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que entre las ramas de un árbol un chico la observaba de hace bastante rato.

Kay: al parece la estuve metiendo en problemas por lo de ayer.

Kay poseía una gran audición, y aunque no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, agudizo un poco su oído para poder saber de que estaban hablando, cuando supo que el motivo de esa conversación había sido él dejo de escuchar y solo se limito a observa lo que sucedía. No le gusto nada lo que vio antes de que terminara la conversación, pero no tenía ningún derecho a intervenir o protestar. Además si aparecía así nada mas, podría causarle más problemas. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando noto la presencia de dos seres, un chico alto y un perro gigante que lo acompañaba, sabía que quedarse era muy arriesgado, después de todos los perros tiene un gran olfato y podrían descubrirlo. De la misma forma que llego se fue, sin ser visto ni escuchado.

Kiba se había acercado a Hinata sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella lo saludo amigablemente y estuvieron conversando por un par de minutos. Al igual que ella había ido ayudar a terminar el escenario. Kiba anoto que algo le pasaba a Hinata, pero prefirió no preguntarle nada, solo había dos razones para que estuviera así, se había acordado de Naruto o algo tenía que ver Sasuke en todo eso. Hinata le pidió que se disculpara con los demás, pero ella tenía que irse, el extrañado le pregunto el motivo de su partida, ella le comento lo quela Tsunadele había pedido que cantara en el festival y ayer le había dado la afirmación así que tenía que practicar, además esa mañana la quinta la había llamado para informarle que ya no era necesario que ayudara con los preparativos, prefería que se concentrara en la práctica de las canciones para su presentación. Kiba escucho atentamente y entendía, prefería irse a practicar. Le dijo que no se preocupara, que él le diría a los demás. Una vez que Kiba le dijo eso se despidió y se fue.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capitulo28: revelando sentimientos.**_

A los pocos minutos Hinata se encontraba a solar buscando un lugar un tanto solitario para practicar, sabia de ante mano que en su casa no podría hacer nada, ya que lo más probable su hermana buscaría alguna forma de escucharla y no se podría concentrar. Quizás más adelante podría hacerlo, pero por el momento prefería estar sola. Dentro de la aldea hay barios lugares con mucha vegetación y grandes cantidades de arboles que hace parecer que fuera un bosque, ese sería el lugar más adecuado para practicar. A los pocos minutos llego a su destino, miro porsiacaso había alguien pero no diviso a nadie. Tomo aire, se relajo y empezó a cantar en voz baja. Tenía algunas ideas de que canciones podría cantar pero eso tendría que hablarlo aun con la quinta. Cuando dejo de cantar se escucho unos aplausos que provenían de uno de los arboles, del cual bajo un chico alto, con una máscara que le cubría la mitad superior de la cara y que llevaba un capa negra. Al verlo se sorprendió mucho, en ningún instante sintió su presencia acercarse asía ella. El chico al verla solo sonrió.

Xxx: Valla que tienes un linda voz, en cantado de verte nuevamente. Supongo que te acuerdas de mí, nos conocimos ayer.

Hinata: si, si me acuerdo, solo me sorprendió el encontrarte aquí, pensé que estaba sola. ¿Llegaste hace poco?

Xxx: no, para nada llevo aquí un buen rato, estaba descansando en una de las ramas, cuando sentí que alguien estaba y vi que eras tú, no quise interrumpirte, así que deje que terminaras de cantar.

Hinata: lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpir, entonces buscare otro lugar.

Xxx: no para nada, me fue muy grato el escucharte, ahora entiendo porque cantarás en el festival. Por cierto ayer no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme, soy Kay.

Hinata: un gusto en conocerte Kay.

Kay: el gusto es mío. Si no te molesta ¿podría llamarte por tu nombre?

Hinata: a claro no hay problema.

Kay: pues bien Hinata, como te decía tienes una hermosa voz pero no deberías ocultarla, ¿por qué no cantas un poco más fuerte?, un don como ese no es bueno mantenerlo oculto.

Hinata: lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me oigan cantar.

Kay: y eso a que se debe

Hinata: la verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza, siempre he cantado cuando estaba sola.

Kay: pero si vas a cantar frente a todos debes empezar acostumbrándote a cantar ante un público, sería bueno que practicaras con tus amigos y tu novio.

Hinata: debería, pero no tengo la suficiente confianza para hacer algo así.

Kay: entiendo…que te pareces si cantes frente de mí, yo puedo ser tu público para que adquieras un poco mas de confianza y después puedes cantar frente tus amigos.

Hinata: gracias, pero preferiría que no.

Kay: vamos, yo ya te escuche cantar una vez, sería muy difícil que me cantaras una sola canción más. (Se da cuenta que está insistiendo mucho) disculpa, estoy siendo muy terco, disculpa, después de todo soy un desconocido y no creo que te sientas más cómoda.

Hinata: no, creo que sería mejor así. Pero con una condición.

Kay: ¿cuál?

Hinata: que no se lo digas a nadie y que cualquier cosa que sientas que va mal me lo digas.

Kay: no hay problema.

Kay se sentó en el pasto y apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol se quedo tranquilo para escuchar atentamente. Hinata un tanto nerviosa empezó a cantar, se notaba su nerviosismo la cantar, su voz no sonaba de la misma forma que Kay la escucho por primera vez, pero la dejo continuar porque sabía que estaba asiendo su mejor esfuerzo, además se le notaba el nerviosismo, después de un rato su nerviosismo desapareció y se dejo llevar por lo que estaba cantando, fue tanto así, que sentía como si estuviera sola. Kay la escuchaba con atención, se había relajado a tal punto que sentía que estaba flotando entre las nubes. De repente Hinata dejo de cantar, lo cual provoco que Kay abriera los ojos de golpe para ver lo que sucedía. Hinata estaba callada mirando así al piso. Kay extrañadlo se para y se acerca a ella preguntándole ¿qué es lo que sucedía?

Kay: ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Va todo bien?

Hinata: si descuida, es solo que me distraje con un pensamiento.

Kay: (la queda mirando fijamente) no se, algo me dice te ha pasado algo. ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?

Hinata: no te preocupes, es solo que esa canción me hace pensar un poco.

Kay: mmm yo creo que esa canción te produce ciertos sentimientos que te entristecen. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

Hinata: eres muy observador. Pero…

Kay la mira y se sienta en el piso al lado de ella, sabía que no confiaría fácilmente en él para contarle lo que pasaba, por lo cual debería hacerle entender que podía confiar en él, así que le contaría un pequeño secreto que él se guardaba. No le agrada mucho la idea de contárselo, se había dicho a si mismo que no se lo diría a nadie, pero sentía que no podría dejarla así, con ese sentimiento, que al parecer se había guardado ya hace mucho tiempo. Kay le hace una seña para que se siente a su lado, Hinata lo queda mirando no muy convencida pero aun así lo hace.

Kay: te contare un pequeño secreto que guardo hace algunos meses. Esto no se lo he dicho anidie, porque no quiero preocupar a nadie y yo te lo contare con la condición de que quede entre nosotros y que no te preocuparas por mi después.

Hinata: si, está bien. (No muy convencida)

Kay: yo en estos momentos estoy en bastante desventaja si me tocara pelear y seria un blanco más o menos fácil. Esto se debe a que no tengo todos mis sentidos, mi vista, olfato y gusto, estos son los sentidos de los cuales carezco.

Hinata muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, se queda en silencio sin saber que decir y hacer, ya que jamás pensó que le diría algo así. Kay miro a Hinata y le esbozo una linda sonrisa, sabía que se había preocupado por él y eso le agrado, pero no quería estuviera preocupada, sobre todo por una persona que acababa de conocer, además ella tenía sus propios problemas para agregar otro más.

Kay: tranquila, no pasa nada, esto es algo que decidí yo mismo. Te explicare, yo antes de irme de la aldea tenía todos mis sentidos, pero quería hacerme más fuerte, así que decidí hacer un entrenamiento especial, este constaba de desarrollar más mis sentidos. Pero para poder agudizarlos requieres inhibir los otros. Me explico, las personas que no ven desarrollan mas el sentido de la audición para poder moverse con mayor libertad, yo pensé en ello y esa era la mejor forma de que pudiera lograr mi objetivo así que selle todos mis sentidos, el sello se divide en 5 y cuando pasa un mes puedo irlos rompiendo, pero solo si a mejorando. Es decir para romper requiero de ciertos elementos o más bien requisitos. Uno tener acumulado cierta cantidad de chacra en el sentido que quiero despertar y segundo el sentido debe haber mejorando en un 100% a comparación de cuando fueron sellados. Bueno yo en estos momentos solo tengo mi audición y el tacto para poder movilizarme.

Hinata: (aun muy sorprendida de lo que acababa de enterarse) debió de ser muy difícil el poder aprender a moverte, más bien volver hacer tu vida como antes. No me imagino cuanto tuviste que haber pasado.

Kay: si, la verdad que si, al principio el primer sentido que logre despertar fue el tacto, pero no era suficiente para moverme así que empecé a entrenarlo y así aprendi a ver mi mundo y poder movilizarme en él, después pude usar la audición la vida se me hizo mucho más fácil, claro que aun tenía algo de temor pero bueno me enfrente a él y ya me puedes ver ahora, me muevo a mi voluntad a donde quiero y cuando quiero.

Hinata: has sido realmente valiente y loco al hacer algo así. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si alguien te hubiera intentado atacar cuando iniciaste?

Kay: a sí, pero estuve al lado de una amiga la cual me ayudo mucho. A ella le hicieron este entrenamiento cuando era pequeña y al saber que yo estaba en busca de un entrenamiento me lo propuso y me pareció interesante y por esa razón acepte hacerlo, cuando inicie ella estuvo a mi lado para cuidar de mi para que no me lastimara. Fue algo muy difícil estuve como dos semanas sentado en un solo lugar sin que moverme porque no sabía a dónde ir, bueno tu entenderás. Lo bueno es que acordado que ella me dejaría todo a mano, al principio fue horrible pero de apoco fui mejorando.

Hinata: de verdad te admiro, yo no creo ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Kay: es normal, sobre todo porque tu clan usa sus ojos, te vendas los ojos y lo más seguro que te perderías y desesperarías al igual que yo.

Hinata: supongo que sí, pero aun así sería interesante intentarlo.

Kay: bueno entonces intentémoslo. (Se para) toma esta venda y véndate los ojos.

Hinata un poco desconfiada acepta la venda y se cubre los ojos. Se mantuvo tranquila hasta que llamo a Kay y no recibió respuesta. Se vio tentada a quitarse las vendas, pero recordó lo que Kay le había contado, él tuvo que pasar por algo mucho peor. Ella solo se había cubierto los ojos, bastaba con quitárselos para volver a ver, en cambio Kay estuvo quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin ningún sentido. No sabía si Kay ya se había ido o un seguía hay, pero fuera como fuera intentaría ubicarse y aunque sea movilizarse un poco. Se concento y hecho andar todos sus sentidos para ver si encontraba algo como ubicarse, sus oídos estaban atento a todo, podía escuchar como el viento chocaba contra las ramas de los arboles asiendo que las hojas se movieran produciendo un sonido muy tranquilizador, nunca se había detenido a escuchar la naturaleza. Mientras escuchaba sintió un extraño aroma que le resultaba un tanto familiar, el aroma era de hiervas, pero ella no recordaba que en ese sector de la aldea hubiesen hiervas medicinales, olfateo bien y tratando de ver de dónde provenía aquel aroma, si el viento era el que le traía el aroma eso significaba que estaba detrás de ella. Con un poco de temor giro y logro sentir el olor un poco más fuerte, aunque levemente. Quiso moverse, pero el no saber que podía encontrarse al frente le causaba un poco de miedo., aun así, con dificultad empezó a caminar arrastrando un poco los pies. Ella sabía que el lugar donde estaba no era muy grande, pero a pesar de ello el caminar le parecía que el camino era eterno, la inseguridad no la quería abandonar, el miedo de caerse, de chocar con algo seguían latente. Se detuvo un poco y estiro los brazos, sabía que se estaba acercando, el aroma era más fuerte, camino un par de pasos más y sus manos chocaron algo. Se quito la venda y vio a Kay con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Kay: lo has hecho muy bien. Te felicito.

Hinata: muchas gracias, ha sido difícil, más de lo que pensé, pero ha sido una experiencia interesante. Gracias por la venda.

Kay: descuida, quédatela de esa forma podrás practicar, pero eso si debes tener mucho cuidado, no te vayas a lastimas.

Hinata: si, gracias.

Kay: bueno ya me voy, te dejo seguir practicando.

Hinata: espera

Kay: ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata estaba un poco confundida no sabía porque le había pedido que se detuviera, del nerviosismo empezó a jugar con sus dedos, hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo así, este gesto enterneció un poco a Kay, hace mucho que no veía alguien hacerlo.

Hinata: etto, yo… tu me preguntabas que era lo que me pasaba, tú me demostraste una gran confianza al decirme ese secreto y entiendo el porqué lo tienes como secreto. Si no te molesta escuchar mi historia, me gustaría…

Kay: claro, me encantaría.

Kay se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde se instalo para escucharla cantar. Hinata hace lo mismo y se sienta a su lado. No sabía por dónde empezar, en su mente tenía tantas cosas que tenía que ordenarse.

Hinata: la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. Creo que será más fácil si te explico un poco mi relación con Sasuke. Nosotros estamos juntos hace ocho meses más o menos. Lo recuerdo bien, fue dos dientes de que Naruto se fuera de la aldea para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Kay: ¿Naruto?

Hinata: así es, Naruto es un chico muy especial para mí. Él ha sido el hombre que he querido y he admirado desde que era una niña. Hace tres años el se fue a entrenar con uno se los sanin y hace nueve meses regreso, pero no se quedo mucho tiempo, después de un mes de su retorno a la ladea volvió a partir. En ese mes que estuvo aquí le dije lo que sentía, pero no fui correspondida. En ese entonces fue cuando Sasuke apareció, él sabia cual eran mis sentimientos y aun así quiso estar conmigo. Yo pensé que a lo mejo estando a su lado podría olvidarme de Naruto, pero las cosas no han salido como yo la esperaba. No te niego que le ha prendido a tomar cariño a Sasuke pero es solo un cariño de amistad.

Kay: ya veo, estas con otro pero tu corazón está con Naruto. Ha de ser muy difícil para ti.

Hinata: si, al principio lo fue, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, pero no me siento cómoda engañándolo, es decir estando con él y pensando en otra persona. Además… estoy lastimando a Sakura. En este tiempo he podido acercarme a ella y nos hemos hecho buenas amigas y por ello mismo es que me duele más lo que le estoy asiendo, ella me lo niega pero sé que le duele verme con Sasuke, ella desde que era niña a estado enamorada de Sasuke, al igual que yo ella fue rechazada por el hombre que quería. Ella aun lo ama, aunque me lo niegue y ver que está conmigo le duele más aun. No quiero lastimar a nadie, pero… (Cayéndole un par de lágrimas)

Kay escucha atentamente a lo que Hinata le cuenta y al verla llorar no lo soporta más y la abraza, este acto sorprende a Hinata pero no dice nada, es la primera vez que dice lo que siente, es la primer aves que se desahoga en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que Kay era un desconocido fue capaz de contarle todo y botar las lagrimas que habían querido salir desde hace mucho tiempo. El sentir unos brazos que la protegieran en ese momento fue una linda forma de reconfortarla.

Kay: pero no puedes hacer nada, has pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo y entiendo lo quieres, si terminas con Sasuke lo lastimaras, pero si sigues con él la lastimas a ella. Pero lo más importante de todo es que tú misma te estás lastimando. ¿Realmente vale la pena lastimarte a ti misma para que los otros estén bien? Sé que es egoísta pero, también debes de pensar en ti. Si no quieres a tu novio deberías decirle, aunque lo lastimes, no es justo que tu lleves sola esta carga.

Hinata: no soy capaz de decirle eso, el ha hecho mucho para que yo lo llegue a querer, incluso a cambiado si personalidad, ahora es mucho más expresivo, tanto al momento d hablar y con las cosas que hace. El ha hecho muchos sacrificios por mí, no soy capaz de decirle que ya no quiero estar con él.

Kay: entiendo linda, ¿pero hasta cuando podrás seguir así?

Hinata: hasta que ya no pueda mas. Lo único que no quiero es lastimar a nadie, aunque yo salga lastimada por ello, no importa.

Hinata entre sollozos intentaba articular sus palabras pero sin lograr nada, la pena que sentía por dentro era demasiada, lo único que quería era salir aunque sea un minuto de ese lugar y olvidarse de todo para tener un poco de tranquilidad. Kay no sabía que decir ni que hacer, sabia que Hinata no se encontraba bien pero nunca pensó que se sintiera así. Él no era capaz de hacer nada por ella y esto lo frustraba, lo único que se encontraba a su alcance era abrazarla y contenerla mientras ella desahogaba todos sus sentimientos. Mientras la abrazaba le acariciaba el pelo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Después de un rato Hinata dejo de llorar y se separo un par de centímetros de Kay.

Kay: se que lo que has pasado es muy difícil, pero una chica linda como tú, se vas hermosa con una sonrisa (lo dice mientras le seca las lagrimas con sus dedos) ya verás como todo se solucionara tarde o temprano y mientras eso ocurre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si necesitas hablar, llorar, pegarle a alguien o para lo que necesites.

Hinata le da las gracias y sin darse cuenta lo vuelve abrazar. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía protegida y segura. Ella sabía que algo tenia Kay, no sabía que era, pero tenía algo especial que la asía confiar en él, sentía que podía confiar en el ciegamente. No saben cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero se vieron forzados a separarse al sentir una voz que Hinata conocía muy bien.

Hinata: es Sasuke, debe de estarme buscando, como solo desparecí, se debió haber preocupado. Muchas gracias por todo Kay, pero ya debo irme, espero verte pronto.

Hinata iba a lisar corriendo, pero siente que Kay la detiene tomándola de la muñeca. La ve a los ojos y se inclina frente a ella de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando la conoció por primera vez.

Kay: espero verte pronto mi hermosa flor (dándole un beso en la mano) cuide y espero verte pronto.

Hinata sonrojada por la acción, se despide y sale al encuentro con Sasuke. Ella lo saluda amigablemente. Kay ve entre las sombras a la pareja alejarse. Mientras un calor de ira inunda su cuerpo, no quiso demostrar nada en frente de Hinata porque sabría que se preocuparía, pero yo no aguantaba más, una vez que perdió a la pareja salió de aquel lugar y se fue a las afueras de la aldea, un lugar un tanto solitario. No aguantaba más, descargo su furia contra todo lo que encontraba, rocas, arboles, piso. No sabe cuánto tiempo abra estando destruyendo las cosas.

Xxx: valla, valla, no sabía que habías adquirido esa madia de destrozar todo cuando te enojas.

Kay: ¿qué haces aquí?

Xxx: recibí un informe de que había disturbios por esta parte y me dieron tu descripción, así que pensé que serias tú y vine a ver qué era lo que te pasa. ¿Y ese extraño comportamiento a que se debe?

Kay: eso no es asunto tuyo, además no esta pasmado nada así que te pues ir.

Xxx: haber mocoso mal educado recuerda que estás hablando con la quinta, además agrádese que simplemente no te e golpeado. Sé que algo paso y que no estás bien. Ahora quiero saber ¿que corrió?

Kay: …

Tsunade: tiene que ver con Hinata no es así.

Kay: …

Tsunade: no has cambiado en nada, se te nota a leguas que es lo piensas cuando estas molesto.

Kay: cómo no voy a estar con esta furia, si desde que me fui Hinata lo ha estado pasando así de mal y por mi culpa.

Tsunade: tu no podías saber que esto paria, nadie sabía que esto ocurriría.

Kay: yo si lo sabía, porque no pensé que ella estaría pasando lo mismo que yo. En este tiempo que me fui lo hice solo para olvidar lo que siento por ella, pero lo único que he hecho es pensar en ella, extrañándola, añorando verla, no sirvió de nada el marcharme si ahora un la sigo queriendo y más que antes, la distancia solo hizo que lo que siento se avivara mas que nunca. ¿Cómo quieres que te si es por mi culpa que ella está pasando por todo esto?

Tsunade: porque no le dices que has regresado, porque no le dices que Kay es Naruto. Ella entenderá porque lo has hecho, además estoy segura de que ella te ayuda a guardar tu secreto.

Kay: no puedo hacer eso. Solo lo complicaría más las cosas, ella ya tiene muchos problemas para que además yo llegue como si nada y le venga a revolver más los sentimientos.

Tsunade: yo creo sería mejor, después de todo ella te quiere a ti y a nadie más.

Kay: y que se supone que haga, que llegue le diga lo que siento por ella y pretender que deje a Sasuke para estar conmigo. No soy capaz de hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo.

Tsunade: entonces tendrás la forma de ayudarla siendo Kay, pero sin confundirla, tendrás otro nombre otra apariencia, pero tu personalidad es la misma, aunque te trates de controlar, recuerda que ella te quiere por quien eres no por tu apariencia, si te acercas muchos puedes causa que ella ve a Naruto en ti o quizás empiece a querer a Kay, debes tener en cuenta muchas cosas.

Kay: nunca debí haber regresado.

Tsunade: lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho es haber regresado, en tu condición es muy peligroso que andes así y solo.

Kay: se me defender bastante bien, no necesito ayuda, además mi motivo para regresar solo el hecho de volver a ver a Hinata, nada más. Ni siquiera tenía pensado acercarme a ella solo quería verla pero las cosas no han salido como las tenía previstas.

Tsunade: las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere. Bueno tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aun. Solo tengo dos cosas más que decir, uno, no olvides que pasado mañana tiene que ir a presentarme lo que aras para el festival y lo otro per esto no va para Kay va para Naruto, ella un te quiere, aun no la has perdido, pero si sigues así tarde o temprano la perderás y para siempre.

(Dato de la autora: cuando escriba Kay será cuando este vestido como Kay y cuando hable Naruto será en la apariencia de Naruto. Gracias) Kay sabía que la abuela Tsunade tenía razón, pero que podía hacer él, el tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió, y tampoco sería capaz de levantarle la novia su mejor amigo, pero por otro lado Hinata aun lo seguía queriendo, no era una decisión fácil la que debía de tomar.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capitulo 29: preparando el espectáculo del festival.**_

El sol daba de lleno en el rostro de Kay, no se acordaba de cómo había llegado al departamento, solo recuerda que se hecho en la cama y que le tomo un buen rato el quedarse dormido, aunque de por si él sentía que no había dormido nada de nada. Con mucha pereza se levanto y se fue a la ducha, se quedo tranquilo sintiendo el agua recorrer su cuerpo, como si no tuviera muchas cosas que pensar, aun tenía que ver que aria para el festival, la verdad es que en ese momento se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Tsunade que participaría, pero ya no tenía más opción que crear algo. Salió le la ducha, tomo desayuno y salió, quizás el aire fresco de la mañana le aria tranquilizarle y le ayudaría a pensar de manera más clara. Llevaba varias horas caminado por la aldea sin rumbo alguno. Se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que a unos pocos metros de ello se encontraban tres chicas y que una de ellas lo mira un tanto instigada.

Xxx: ¿Hinata qué ocurre?

Hinata: a no descuida no es nada Ino, solo que vi a un conocido.

Xxx: ¿quién? (mira asía donde su amiga miraba) pero… ¿ese no es el chico que esta con Tsunade el otro día?

Hinata: asiese Sakura, al parecer Kay esta un poco distraído.

Sakura: ¿cómo sabes que se llama Kay? Cuando lo vimos no se presento.

Hinata: ayer me lo tope y estuvimos hablando un rato.

Ino: si no se fija por donde va chocara con aquel poste.

Hinata ve a Kay que efectivamente si continua con esa trayectoria terminara chocando.

Hinata: Kay ten cuidado con el poste!

A pesar de que Hinata intento advertirle fue muy tarde, al darse cuenta de que alguien lo había llamado miro asía el costado de donde escucho el grito, lo cual le impidió ver el poste asiendo que chocara con éste botándolo la piso. Hinata al verlo salió corriendo para ver si estaba lastimado.

Hinata: Kay ¿estás bien?

Kay: que dolor (sobándose el chichón que le había dejado el golpe) si creo que estoy bien Hinata, gracias.

Hinata: (un poco mas aliviada) deberías tener más cuidado, si no te fijas en donde vas te lastimaras.

Kay: si, lo siento, seré más precavido.

Sakura e Ino, observaban la escena a cierta distancia, cuando ven que Hinata lo ayuda a ponerse de pie se acercan ambos.

Sakura: ¿está bien?

Hinata: así es, al parecer no recibió ningún daño.

Ino: pero ese chichón no se ve muy bien.

Kay: descuiden un poco de agua fría calmara un poco el golpe y estaré como nuevo, gracias por preocuparse.

Hinata: pero en que estabas pensado mientras caminabas, tú sabes mejor que nadie que debes fijarte por donde hondas.

Kay: si lo sé, lo siento, es solo que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza además de que creo que me metí en un lico con Tsunade, le dije que le presentaría un espectáculo para el festival pero aun así, no tengo nada y tengo hasta mañana para decirle lo que haré.

Hinata: entiendo, pero no es bueno que camines distraído. Si temes que pensar hazlo en un lugar en donde te manejes bien al caminar.

Kay: si, creo que tienes razón. Por cierto ¿ellas quiénes son?

Hinata: déjame que te las presente, ella Ino y ella es Sakura, amabas son ninjas médicos.

Kay: un gusto en conocerlas, si mal no recuerdo tu estuviste en día que conocí a Hinata o me equivoco.

Sakura: así es.

Ino: y cuéntanos cómo fue que se toparon ayer.

Hinata: fue mera casualidad, estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo para practicar, y en eso apareció él y bueno estuvimos hablando y eso.

Ino: ya veo, esperemos que Sasuke no se entere.

Sakura: si tienes razón, no es por nada Kay pero no le has caído muy bien Sasuke sobre todo por lo que hiciste el día que te conocimos y si sabe que estuviste con Hinata a sola se enojara más aun.

Ino: ella tiene razón, es mejor que Sasuke no se entre.

Xxx: de que no me debería enterar.

Las chicas al escuchar la voz de Sasuke detrás de ellas, las puso un poco nervosas y solo atinaron a cubrir a Kay.

Ino: nada en especial.

Sasuke: Hinata, ¿de qué están hablando?

Sakura: lo que pasa es que Hinata quiere intentar hacer una canción para el festival, pero no quiere que nadie se entere porque es solo una idea.

Ino: si, si, ella tiene razón.

Kay: chicas, tranquila no pasa nada, no intente cubrirme.

Sasuke: ¿qué haces aquí?

Kay: bueno esta también es mi aldea por lo cual puedo andar por donde yo quiera.

Sasuke: escucha no me gusta el verte (Kay no lo dejo terminar)

Kay: cerca de tu Hinata, ya lo sé. Pero que es lo que le tienes tanto miedo, acaso no estás seguro de lo que ella siente por ti que temes que un simple comentario que hecho la haga cambiar de opinión.

Kay, avía logrado enfadar a Sasuke, cuando vio que iba a lanzar un golpe, Kay agra a Hinata de la mano y sale corriendo con ella, esta acción provoco el asombro de las dos chicas y que un enojado Sasuke se enojara aun más. Sasuke los salió persiguiendo pero pro más que los intento alcanzar no los pudo encontrar, los estuvo tratando de buscar pero aun así, no logro nada, las dos chicas que lo estuvieron siguiendo, trataron de calmarlo un poco, pero sin conseguir nada. Sabain muy bien como era, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hinata. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo un rato, después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que reaccionar e ir a trabajar, después de todo esa era su misión, terminar las cosas para el festival.

En otra parte de la aldea, una chica un poco agitada, respiraba hondamente para recuperar el aliento.

Kay: lo siento, creo que me sobrepase.

Hinata: ¿por qué hemos salido corriendo?

Kay: la verdad no lo sé, creo que me gusta molestar a tu novio. Jaja

Hinata: te gusta jugar con fuego. No es bueno molestar a Sasuke, no es una persona con mucha paciencia y el meterte con él puede ser peligroso. Después de todos es uno de los ninjas más fuertes que hay en la aldea.

Kay: si, te creo, pero no sé, es divertido molestarlo, además si quiere pelear yo también soy fuerte, te aseguro que puedo hacerle frente.

Hinata: quizás, pero en estos momentos te aseguro que no podrías.

Kay: que poca fe me tienes.

Hinata: yo sé como pelea Sasuke, pero de ti no, por lo cual no te sabría decir si durarías con él.

Kay: (deprimido) realmente sabes bajarle el ánimo a alguien.

Hinata: etto, lo … lo siento.

Kay: jajaja es broma descuida.

Hinata: por cierto ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

Kay: bueno la verdad es que te rapte para molestarlo más que nada, así que no se… a ya sé, porque no me ayudas a ver algún espectáculo que yo pueda hace, después de todo 2 cabezas piensan más que una.

Hinata: claro, pero con una condición.

Kay: (extrañado) ¿cual?

Hinata: que te quites la capa y la mascar. Es extraño hablar con alguien si solo le ves la parte inferior de la cara.

Kay: la capa me la puedo sacar, pero la máscara no, es por un asunto personal.

Hinata: entiendo. Entonces con la capa está bien.

Kay se la saca y deja ver un cuerpo esbelto. Llevaba un polera negra y un pantalón azul oscuro, que le asentaban muy bien, se daba a notar que las prendas cubrían un cuerpo bien trabajado. Su cabello era largo, era de un color castaño oscuro, lo tenía amarado en una coleta. Al verlo Hinata no pudo evitar el ruborizarse un poco, el cual fue notado por Kay, ese simple gesto le puso realmente contento, se vio tentado a a cercarse para abrasarla y besarla, pero se contuvo porque sabía que al hacer eso solo lograría alejarla y quizás confundirla. Y por lo que habían hablado el día anterior, lo que menos necesitaba era confundirse.

Kay: bien y dime ¿que se te ocurre?

Hinata: (saliendo de aquel trance)mmm primero que nada necesito saber tus habilidades.

Kay: mis habilidades, déjame ver… … no se me ocurre nada.

Hinata: mmm ¿manejas algún elemento con el que podamos trabajar?

Kay: ¿algún elemto?

Hinata: si, podríamos adecuar algún elemento para hacer alguna presentación.

Kay: no estaría mal, yo manejo el elemento viento y podríamos decir que me manejo un poco con el agua.

Hinata: viento y agua, perfecto para una tormenta, pero no para el festival. ¿Cómo que cosas sabes hacer con esos elementos?

Kay: es un poco difícil, el viento es muy peligroso si no sabes manejarlo, por lo cual yo preferiría evitarlo usar, porque cualquier cosa, podría causar un gran desastre. Y el agua… bueno se crear lagunar, inundar un lugar, crear clones, crear prisiones de agua, hacer pequeños tornados. Creo que eso.

Hinata: mmm esta difícil. Si puedes hace clones quiere decir que puedes modificar el agua, dependiendo de la figura. ¿Crees que puedas tomar agua y crear una figura pero sin perder el agua? Solo es darle la forma al agua pero sin que adquiera movimiento.

Kay: nunca lo he intentado pero puede ser un tano difícil, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Kay se supo manos a la obra, hizo un par de sellos para crear una pequeña laguán de donde extraer el agua, lograba darle una forma al gua pero no se mantenía fija por mucho tiempo, además de que la imagen no se lograba ver muy clara. Hinata, veía como Kay se esforzaba en intentar hacer las figuras, esa perseverancia y tenacidad le recordaba mucho a Naruto. Estaba segura que si ellos dos se llegaran a encontrar se caerían muy bien. Después de un par de horas, la figura se notaba un poco más, pero aun así no era muy definida.

Kay: valla esto es muy difícil, solo con mi chacra no puedo controlar la figura. Si me centro en una parte, la otra se empieza a deformar.

Hinata: y si utilizas el viento para darle las firmeza al agua.

Kay: es complicado, el viento no le da firmeza al agua, al contrario la revuelve y la desordena impidiendo que se pueda controlar o que esta sea más difícil. Solo necesito una manera de poder mantener la forma, si logro eso será más fácil.

Hinata: mmmm pero si utilizas un pequeño tornado de viento, el tornado atrae todo hacia el centro, y manteniéndolo dentro de él, quizás así puedas aunque se mantener un punto fijo.

Kay: no es mala idea, pero para crear una imagen grande requiere un tornado grande y cualquier erro aunque sea el mínimo podría causar un gran desastre. Si solo pudiera tener una base firme.

Hinata: (en vos baja) una base, firme el viento al soplar desordena el agua, pero si no hay viento el agua se mantiene quieta… una base.

Hinata en eso abre los ojos y le pide a Kay que intente hacer una figura como lo ha estado asiendo. Kay un poco extrañado lo hace, con su chacra extrae un poco de agua de la laguna e intenta hacer la figura, pero al igual que antes pierde la forma. Hinata le dice que lo intente nuevamente pero que intente mantener el agua de la figura conectada al aguan de la lagua por medio de un hilo de agua. Si lo que pensaba Hinata era correcto la figura podría hacerse de manera más fácil y sin que esta perdiera la forma. Kay hizo lo que Hinata le pidió, extrajo el agua pero manteniéndola unida por un hilo, e intento hacer una figura, aun era dócil mantener la imagen nítida, pero por lo menos ahora duraba mas tiempo y no se deformaba tan fácilmente, quizás si aumentaba el hilo le seria mas fácil. Volvió a intentarlo pero con un hilo de agua más grueso, le fijo la forma al gua, dándole algunos detalles, esta vez se mantenía intacta, la figura no se desvanecía.

Kay: si, lo logre, mira Hinata

Le muestra la figura creada por el agua, se veía claramente la silueta que había creado, era ella misma.

Hinata: te ha quedado muy bien.

Kay: muchas gracias, pero esto te lo debo a ti, si no se te hubiera ocurrido eso de mantener el agua conectada no lo hubiera logrado nunca.

Hinata: no es nada, además todo lo has hecho tu, el merito es tuyo. Porque no intentas hacer algo más grande, así veras si puedes mantenerla.

Kay: si buena idea.

Kay empezó nuevamente, pero esta vez aria algo mucho más grande, por la casticidad de agua que debía manipular debió aumentar la conexión. Hinata veía intrigada que era lo que estaba formando, se notaba que era un rostro, pero no logra definir quién era, pero sabía que era una chica. Kay estaba muy concentrado, si perdía la concentración podría perder la forma.

Kay: valla a me ha salido bien.

Hinata: ¿quién es ella?

Kay: ella es Yume, la chica de la cual te hable ayer.

Hinata: es muy linda.

Kay: deberías verla en persona, es más linda aun. Siempre le dije que me recordaba mucho a una persona, pero por más que me pregunto nunca le dije.

Hinata: acaso la que se parece, es la chica que te gusta.

Estas palabra hicieron que Kay se desconcentra y dejara caer el agua de golpe asiendo que los dos quedaran empapados.

Kay: lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise

Hinata: jajaja parece que le he dado en el clavo, descuida no pasa nada, es solo agua. Ya nos secaremos, pero será mejor que te saques la capa si no te enfermaras.

Kay: si creo que tienes razón.

Kay se quita la capa y la deja colgada en una rama de un árbol se sento en el pasto y le hizo uan seña para que se sentara a su lado, ella se hubico a su lado, pero se puso un poco nerviosa al notar que Kay la miraba fijamente.

Hinata: ¿qué pasa?

Kay: es mejor que te quites el poleron, si no te vas a enfermar y tú necesitas la voz, sin ella no podrás cantar, de hecho creo que es mejor que te vayas a cambiar a tu casa.

Hinata: descuida no pasa nada, además no fue mucho lo que me moje, pero creo que sería bueno de todas formas quitarme el poleron.

Ella un poco ruborizada se da vuelta, cosa de que Kay no la vea mientras se lo quita, luego lo deja colgado en la misma rama en la que se encuentra la capa de Kay. Después se vuelve a sentar en donde estaba anteriormente. Kay la miraba de reojo mientras ella se quitaba aquella prenda mojada, no cabía duda alguna que Hinata tenía un bello cuerpo, la polera negra que llevaba puesta le asía resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo. Por un momento se sintió tentado de abrasarla, pero se contuvo ya que es extraño que un perfecto desconocido llegue y te abrase así nada más. Una vez que Hinata estuvo de nuevo a su lado el deseo lo invadió, pero se paró de inmediato y se dirigió a la laguna para continuar practicando. Hinata lo miro extrañada, no dijo nada solo se quedo en el mismo lugar mientras veía como Kay continuaba practicando, asiendo a diferentes personas, animales, objetos entre otras cosas. En medio del entrenamiento le pedía a Hinata que le dijera que le gustaría que hiciera en el agua, ya que tenía pensado que el día de la presentación escoger a voluntarios que le dijeran que cosa les gustaría ver y el poder replicarlo, pero para ello necesitaba que alguien le diera mas idea. Las horas fueron pasando y cada vez salían mejor. De un instante para otro Kay callo rendido, pero muy satisfecho y feliz de que lograr con éxito su práctica para su presentación, pero de su felicidad se le vino una idea. Hinata lo había ayudado y él sabía que por lo que hiso, el llevársela así nada mas en frente de su novio la metería en problemas y sobre todo si ella se había quedado con el sin mayor motivo, quizás si Hinata estaba dispuesta, aquella mentira de hacer una canción no era tan mala idea, quizás podría resultar, y así a lo mejor Sasuke no se molestaría tanto porque su novia desapareció por tanto tiempo. Con un poco de inseguridad le propuso la idea a Hinata, ella no se encontraba muy segura, después de todo cantar era una cosa y otra muy distinta era crear una canción.

Hinata: no lo sé, además yo no sé nada de música, solo se cantar.

Kay: ya veo, pero si estas dispuesta yo te puedo ayudar

Hinata: ¿sabes de música?

Kay: la verdad es que no, pero podemos conseguir a alguien que si sepa y que ese dispuesto a ayudarnos

Hinata: pero alcanzaremos a conseguir la persona y terminar la acción para el festival.

Kay: estoy seguro que si, además le podemos pedir ayuda a Tsunade, ella debe conocer a alguien.

Hinata: si, creo que tienes razón, quizás no sea tan mala idea.

Al escuchar esto Kay no se toma más tiempo, toma la mano de Hinata y sale corriendo así la oficina. Esto de estarla tomando de la mano se le estaba empezando haces costumbre a Kay pero a Hinata no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario le producía una gran alegría, era como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo y esa confianza le gustaba, así mucho que no se sentía de aquella manera. A los minutos llegaron a la oficina de la hokage, con la prisa que llevaban Kay no se dio cuenta de que Shizune estaba cerca de la puerta saludándolos, Kay apenas diviso la puerta entro de golpe causando que Tsunade se molestara por aquella entrada tan inesperada, por un momento casi se le escapa el nombre de Naruto, pero al ver a Hinata con él se controla y se sienta aun enfadada por aquella intromisión.

Tsunade: puedo saber ¿por qué han entrado en mi despacho así tan abruptamente?

Hinata: lo sentimos mucho, es que…

Kay: lo que pasa es que no tenemos mucho tiempo, queremos saber si conoce a alguien que sepa de música y composición.

Tsunade: ¿para qué quieres una persona con esas características?

Kay le cuenta la idea de que Hinata presenté su propia canción en el festival. Tsunade escucha con atención, la verdad es que no le parresia una mala idea, pero el problema era encontrar una persona que supiera música, pero ¿quién? En ese momento se acordó, cuando era joven había un hombre que vendía instrumentos y que el componía sus propias canciones, pero no sabía en donde ubicarle, o si aun estaba en la aldea, además a estas alturas él ya sería un hombre mayor y quién sabe si todavía estaba vivo, llamo a Shizune, la cual entro de inmediato al escuchar su llamado. Tsunade le pide que busque a una persona en los registros de la aldea, le pasa un papel en donde va el nombre, un aproximado de su edad y el la ocupación que realizaba cuando joven. Shizune un poco extrañada toma el papel y antes de salir la quinta le da la orden que halle la información la quiere antes de las próximas dos horas, al escuchar eso la aludida sale corriendo, después de todo encontrar una persona en los registro solo con los datos que le entrego no era nada de fácil y sobre todo en tan poco tiempo.

Tsunade mira a los jóvenes un poco sorprendida y las ves con una sonrisa, al parecer desde que había llegado no se habían dado cuenta de que seguían tomados de la mano. Los aludidos vieron la expresión de la quinta y ella entendió lo que querían decir por sus rostros, solo se limita a señalar las manos de ambos, estos vieron así donde señalaba y al ver su mando jutas se separaran de golpe y con el rostro rojo. Esto le causo gracia a Tsunade pero no duro por mucho ya que aun tenía una cuenta pendiente con Kay.

Tsunade: pues bien Kay tú me tenías que mostrar que aras para el festival, ya que tienes un lugar reservado, así que apenas sepas que aras vienes a informarme.

Kay: entonces ahora mismo estaría bien, aun tengo que perfeccionarlo pero yo encuentro que sea algo que al público le gustara.

Tsunade: pues bien muéstrame lo que tienes

Kay: aquí es un poco difícil, si fuera en un lugar donde pudiera ocupar una gran cantidad de agua sería, perfecto.

Tsunade: pues bien, el patio del edificio podremos hacer tu demostración

Kay: claro, siempre que no cause molestia que cree una laguna.

Tsunade: no creo que sea inconveniente ¿pero qué piensas hacer?

Kay: ya vera

Una vez en el patio Kay se aleja un poco de sus acompañantes, hace unos sellos y se crea una laguna. Tsunade mira impresionada, nunca pensó que pudiera ocupar el elemento agua, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al observar lo que hacía con esta, al principio solo le pareció que estaba asiendo un clon de agua, pero al ver que no tomaba la forma que debería tener un clon le llamo la atención y su impresión fue más al ver que el agua empezaba a tomar forma de su rostro, a los pocos segundos era totalmente definido y se podía apreciar claramente. Kay conserva la imagen por unos instantes y después la cambia, ya no era solo era su rostro, si no que la había hecho de cuerpo entero, después de ello dejo caer a la laguna y espero alguna respuesta o alguna expresión.

Tsunade: impresionante, es increíble lo que puedes hacer con el agua, definitivamente esta aceptada tu presentación. Ahora solo quiero que me hagas una rutina y me la entregues, recuerda que la rutina dura entre veinte a treinta minutos.

Kay: claro, no hay problema, apenas tenga lista la traeré

Tsunade: perfecto, a otra cosa debes de entregarla dos días antes del festival, esto también va para ti Hinata, necesito saber cuantas canciones y cuanto tiempo más o menos será.

Hinata: si.

En eso se escucha la voz de Shizune, ella se acerca a Tsunade y le entrega un papel con los datos de la persona a la que le había pedido buscar. Ella lo recibe, al parecer aun vivía en la aldea, pero ya era mayor por lo cual no sabía si estría dispuesto a ayudarlos. Le estrega el papel a Kay.

Tsunade: el hombre que los puede ayudar se llama Sora, ya es un hombre de entrada edad, por lo cual si le dice que no, simplemente no insistan y regresen conmigo para buscar a otra persona. En el papel encontraran la dirección de donde vive.

Kay: si, gracias. Bueno Hinata ¿vamos?

Hinata: si, muchas gracia por todo.


	30. Chapter 30

_CAPITULO: 30 removiendo recuerdos._

_Según el papel que le habían entregado decía que el hombre que buscaban se llamaba Sora y que vivía en la parte antigua de la aldea, pero a pesar de esta información, al parecer encontrar la casa esa algo relámete difícil, llevaban buscando la dirección hace un par de horas, pero nada, empezaron a preguntar a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, pero nadie sabía con exactitud en donde quedaba, al aparecer vivía en el lugar más remoto, pero dentro de aquel sector. _

_Kay: como va ser tan difícil encontrar esa casa, ¿acaso esa casa queda en otra dimensión que nadie sabe dónde queda?_

_Hinata: si es extraño, según lo que nos han dicho saliendo de la ciudad deberíamos encontrarla, pero ya estamos aquí hace rato pero aun nada de nadada. Quizás nos hemos equivocado._

_Kay: no creo, estoy seguro de que es por aquí pero no la hemos encontrado._

_Hinata: porque no lo dejamos, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda pero (es interrumpida)_

_Kay: no, nada de eso, encontraremos ese lugar aunque nos tome todo el día._

_Hinata: es que ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando y nada aun._

_ Kay: vamos, no te me desmotives, mira hagamos algo, busquemos un poco mas y si no la encontramos olvidamos todo esto._

_Hinata: si, está bien. (Pensamiento: porque cuando lo veo me acuerdo tanto de Naruto, no se siento como si él estuviera aquí, pero solo con otra apariencia… pero que estoy pensado, Naruto está fuera de la aldea entrenando y Kay… bueno Kay ha regresado después de un tiempo que se fue, nada mas) _

_Ambos continuaron buscando pero nada aun, cuando ya estaban a punto de rendirse, Hinata ve que a lo lejos hay humo, ambos jóvenes salen corriendo en dirección a aquel lugar. Quizás abría un incendio y requerirían su ayuda, pero al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al ver una casa con chimenea._

_Kay: menso mal no es nada grave, pero ¿quién puede vivir en un lugar tan remoto y apartado de todo?_

_Hinata: quizás Sora, recuerda que nos dijeron que vivía fuera de la ciudad, quizás esta sea su casa._

_Kay: tienes razón, esperemos que sea aquí, o por ultimo podemos pedir alguna indicación._

_Kay toca, la puerta y sale un hombre mayor a su encuentro, de pelo canoso, con un bastón que le ayuda a caminar, su rostro mostraba que los años que habían pasado en él._

_Xxx: díganme en ¿qué les puedo ayudar?_

_Hinata: buenas tardes señor, disculpe por casualidad sabe si un señor llamado Sora vive por aquí._

_Xxx: si yo soy, ¿qué se les ofrece?_

_Kay: menos mal que al fin lo hemos encontrado, venimos a pedirle un favor, la hokage nos comento que usted sabe de composición de canciones y queríamos pedirle su ayuda para poder crear una canción._

_Sora: ya veo, por favor pasen._

_Al entrar a la casa los jóvenes pudieron observar que esta no era muy grande, pero se notaba muy acogedora, al entrar se veía de inmediato el living y el comedor, el living contaba con cuatro sillones de mimbre y en frente de ello había una chimenea que le daba un toque rustico, el comedor contaba de una mesa cuadrada más o menos pequeña con cuatro, uno por cada lado. Se podía ver un pasillo la cual llevaba a varias habitaciones y una escalera al fondo que daba al segundo piso. El hombre los invito a tomar asiento, en su rostro se notaba una cara de alegría, pero a la ves con un poco de resignación. El hombre se sienta y les cuenta, que el en su pasado componía canciones mientras vendía sus instrumentos en la tienda de su familia, pero con el paso de los años fue alejándose de todo ello y que hace mucho que no tocaba un instrumento y mucho menos componer una canción, les agradecía que se hubieran acordado de él para algo así, pero que por su edad y el tiempo que llevaba retirado no podría ayudarlos. Hinata miro a Kay, ella sabía que probablemente protestaría por la decisión de aquel hombre, pero no podían olvidar lo que les había dicho Tsunade, si él decía que no, no deberían insistir y entendía porque, un hombre mayor no debería recibir presiones y mucho menos disgustos. Kay al darse cuenta de que Hinata lo miraba entendió lo que le quiso decir, por lo cual no protesto a la negativa del hombre. El anciano al ver las caras de desilusión de ambos jóvenes no pudo evitar disculparse y preguntar el motivo por el cual querían componer una canción. Hinata le cuenta que ella está participando en el festival de la primavera como cantante, y que se les había ocurrido el crear una canción para la presentación, sabía que el tiempo que tenían era poco pero aun así querían intentarlo. El hombre se queda callado, en un instante sin más se levanta de su asiento y le pide a ambos que lo sigan. El anciano los condujo hasta la última habitación que quedaba en el pasillo, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. La habitación se veía que no lo habían ocupado en mucho tiempo, estaba toda muy empolvada. El hombre les comenta que esa era su habitación en donde componía sus canciones cuando joven, cuando su hija murió en un accidente cerró esta habitación y no volvió a entrar a tocar, ni componer nada más. A ella le encajaba escucharlo tocar y todas las canciones que él componía eran para ella, para que las interpretara con su hermosa voz, pero cuando murió no fue capaz de componer nada más, la música había muerto junto a ella, uno de sus sueños era poder demostrar a la aldea las hermosas canciones que su padre asía. Su hija tenía más o menos su edad cuando la invitaron a participar en el festival, ella se había preparado para ese tan anhelado día, pero cuando iba ayudar a terminar los preparativos del festival, uno de los paneles le cayó encima dejándola gravemente, cuando llego al hospital su hija estaba inconsciente y a las pocas horas murió por una hemorragia interna, hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero no pudieron salvarla. Los jóvenes escuchaban atentamente la historia que le contaban, ahora entendían un poco mas su decisión, el ayudarlos le recordaría tan dolorosa situación. El hombre entro a la pieza y saco una sabana que cubría un piano de de cola, abrió la ventana desando que el polvo se fuera. Miro ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa pero que en el fondo reflejaba un poco de tristeza._

_Sora: pues bien jóvenes, si no se apuran no podremos tener esta pieza lista para empezar a trabajar en su canción._

_Tanto Kay como Hinata estaban asombrados, acaso les acaba de decir que si les ayudaría, no entendía porque había cambiado de opinión así tan de repente. El hombre sin mirarlos contesto a la duda que los aquejaba, efectivamente les ayudaría hacer una canción, lo aria por la memoria de su hija, sabia cuanto el había sufrido por no poder cantar cuando se le dio la oportunidad, en esa ocasión no pudo hacer nada, pero esta vez se aseguraría de que la historia no se repitiera, los ayudaría, quizás de esa forma podría en cierta forma cumplir el deseo de su hija, quizás no sería una acción escrita y compuesta por él, pero ayudaría componerla y eso era suficiente para él y además de que estaba seguro de que si hija si estuviera viva no los hubiera dejado solos y él tampoco. Miro a Kay y le dijo en donde encontraría las escobas y unos paños para limpiar todo el lugar. A los pocos segundos kay llego con las cosas. _

_Sora: bien niños, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, esta pieza debemos tenerla lista para mañana en la tarde como máximo._

_Kay: yo me encargo, la tendremos lista para esta Bunshin no Jutsu._

_Hinata vio sorprendida como Kay realizaba tres clones los cuales apenas al aparecer se pusieron a limpiar la habitación. Sabía que algunos ninjas podían realizar aquella técnica pero no puedo evitar sorprenderse cuando la vio, realmente Kay y Naruto tenían muchas cosas en común. Hinata salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sora se acerco a ella y le comento que se notaba que su novio se preocupaba por ella, al escuchar esto se sonrojo a más no poder, de inmediato le explico que él era solo un amigo y que ella tenía novio, Sora se disculpo por su comentario y le pregunto su nombre, ella tranquilamente le dijo que ella era Hinata Hyuga, al escuchar aquel apellido supo de inmediato que era una de los integrantes que aquel poderoso clan, Hinata dio una pequeña reverencia y empezó a ayudarle a Kay con la limpieza._

_Ya la noche había caído, pero la habitación estaba totalmente limpia, realmente no parresia que hubiera estado años sin usar, Sora se encontraba muy sorprendido, nunca pensó que en ese mismo día lograrían tenerla lista. Se dirigió a ambos jóvenes indicándole donde estaba el baño para que se fueran asear un poco, ya era muy tarde y no habían comido nada y él les tenía una once preparada. Los dos dieron las gracias y se dirigieron al baño. A los pocos minutos estaba los tres sentados a la mesa tomando una once tranquilamente. Una vez que terminaron de tomar once, sora les pregunto cómo qué tipo de acción les gustaría escribir. Ninguno de los dos supo que responde, la verdad nunca se habían detenido a pensar en algo así, sora con un poco de gracia les dique no se preocupen, que el tenia una idea para que pudieran crear algo, pero que eso sería para el día siguiente, ya era muy tarde y necesitaban descansar, les pidió que llegaran temprano en la mañana para poder empezar de inmediato y no perder tiempo ya que tenían mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para trabajar. Hinata y kay se despidieron y le dieron las gracias por la ayuda. El camino de regreso fue callado, nadie decía nada, pero el silencio se rompió al llegar a un desvío._

_Hinata: bien yo sigo por este camino. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la casa de Sora._

_Kay: bueno… si no te molesta preferirá acompañarte a tu casa, ya es muy tarde y me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo._

_Hinata: gracias, pero no es necesario._

_Kay: de verdad insisto, me quiero asegurar que llegues bien, no aceptare un no por respuesta._

_A Hinata esto le dio un poco de gracia, pero acepto la petición de Kay. Al contrario que al principio esta vez iban conversando muy amigablemente, tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino. Hinata le agradeció la compañía de Kay hasta su casa e hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas Kay la tomo delicadamente de la mono, Hinata se puso un poco nerviosa, pero pensó que aria lo mismo que la última vez que se despidieron, pero para su sopesa esta vez tuvo una pequeña alteración, el beso que debía de ser la mano se lo dio en la mejilla, provocando que su nerviosismo aumentara y sus mejillas se ruborizaran de un rojo intenso el cual no fue capaz de disimular, Kay no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz por aquella reacción. Lo que ambos no sabían que entre las sombras había alguien quien los estaba observando y al ver aquel beso no puedo vitarlo y salió al encuentro de ambos._

_Xxx: ¿puedo saber que significa esto?_

_Hinata: Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?_

_Sasuke: eso mismo quiero saber yo ¿Qué haces llegando a estas horas a tu casa y acompañada de él?_

_Hinata: bueno tuve cosas que hacer y Kay se ofreció acompañarme a la casa._

_Sasuke: y por eso te tuvo que dar un beso._

_Kay: tranquilo no pasa nada, solo me quería asegurar de que llegara bien y que no le pasara nada._

_Sasuke: escúdame bien, no te quiero ver cerca de Hinata, te lo advierto._

_Hinata: Sasuke ya basta. (Dirigiéndose asía Kay) muchas gracias por acompañarme pero creo que es mejor que te vayas._

_Kay no muy convencido se despide nuevamente de Hinata y se va, pero sin antes de dirigirle una mirada a Sasuke, como advirtiéndole que no se atreviera hacerle nada. Hinata se queda mirando a Kay hasta que desapareció de su vista, se queda un instante así y respiro hondo, sabía que lo que venía no era nada bueno, Sasuke estaba muy molesto y entendía porque, pero a pesar de todo encontraba que exageraba. _

_Sasuke: pues bien espero que me tengas una buena explicación._

_Hinata: ¿qué quieres que te explique? Ya te dije que tuve cosas que hacer y que Kay solo se ofreció a traerme._

_Sasuke: y tú crees que me voy a crees que te lo topaste en el camino y como era tarde el se ofreció a traerte._

_Hinata: yo nunca dije que me tope con él de camino a la casa. Estuve con Kay todo el día._

_Sasuke: Hinata, no quiero ser alguien estricto contigo, no sé qué pasó hoy pero escúchame bien, no quiero verte de nuevo con él._

_Hinata: no sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto, Kay es solo un amigo._

_Sasuke: un amigo no te da un beso como despedía._

_Hinata: no exageras las cosas, es solo un beso en la mejilla nada más, y te informo que no pienso alejarme de Kay, el me está ayudando con la canción que compadre para el festival, además de ser una buena persona._

_Sasuke: apenas llevas un par de días de conocerlo y ya dices que es una buena persona, escucha Hinata (es interrumpido)_

_Hinata: no, escúchame tú a mí, no porque todo chico que se me acerque significa que quiera algo conmigo, y no pienso alejarme de Kay solo porque tú me lo dices, tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia, porque por lo menos hasta el festival me tendré que juntar con él. Y si me disculpas ya es bien tarde y estoy cansada, buenas noches. Y sin decir más entro a la casa dejando a un Sasuke molesto y muy sorprendido, Hinata jamás le había hablado de esa manera, habían tenido problemas con anterioridad pero nunca se había comportado así, quizás en cierta forma tenía razón, ella nunca le había motivos para dudar de ella y en las ocasiones que se había enojado era por su inseguridad, pero esto en cierta forma era distinto, quizás ella no lo veía, pero él sabía muy bien que Kay sentía o estaba empezando sentir algo por su novia, y fuera como fuera averiguaría que es, no le perdonaría que por su culpa se hubiera formado una pelea entre Hinata y él._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo 31:**_

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó, se había despertado hace rato pero no se había querido salir de la cama, al ver la hora se percató de que estaba atrasada, a toda prisa se alisto para bajar, en ello se topa con su primo Neji y sin que ninguno se detuviese se saludaron, pero Hinata se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a su primo le hablaba.

Neji: Hinata, ¿todo va bien con Sasuke?

Hinata: ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Neji: por nada en especial, ayer estuvo aquí preguntando por ti.

Hinata: si, lo sé, ayer cuando llegue hable con él, aunque tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

Neji: puedo saber el motivo de aquella discusión.

Hinata: creo que es por lo mismo de siempre, celos sin fundamentos.

Neja: segura que es sin fundamento, después de todo llegaste bien tarde y por lo que se fue acompañada.

Hinata: ¿Cómo supiste?

Neji: Hanabi te estuvo esperando, y vio con un chico. Me lo comento hoy en la mañana antes de irse a entrenar.

Hinata: Kiba también me ha acompañado cuando se me ha hecho tarde. De verdad encuentro que exageran.

Neji: si, puede que tengas razón, pero deberías aclararlo, antes que se den malos entendidos.

Hinata: si tienes razón, bueno me voy, estoy atrasada, hasta luego.

Neji: si, hasta luego

Hinata salió de la casa y con tanta prisa que no se fijó que había una persona, causando que chocaran. Hinata aun estando en el suelo se disculpó, al levantar la mirada ve a Kay quien le tiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hinata se encontraba muy sorprendida, supuestamente habían quedado de juntarse en la casa de Sora. Kay le dice que prefirió venirla a buscar porque estaba preocupado por lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Hinata le agradeció su preocupación pero le dijo que ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada, ya que habían ocurrido cosas así pero no muy seguidas, pero no podía hacer nada. Kay un poco sorprendido no pudo evitar el preguntar qué cosas habían ocurrido, ella le dijo que se las contaría pero que sería mientras caminaban o se atrasarían mucho para llegar a la casa de Sora. Al principio la caminata fue silenciosa, pero Hinata lo quebró al iniciar la respuesta a su pregunta.

Hinata: bueno la que te iba a contar, como te dije no es la primera vez que esto ocurre, esta es la tercera vez que sucede, una de esas ocasiones fue por un accidente con Kiba, ese día Sasuke quedo de ir a buscarme y bueno mal entendió la situación, estábamos entrenando y no sé qué fue lo que paso pero un error que cometimos nos hizo chocar y bueno el callo encima de mi provocando que nuestros labios se rosaran y bueno Sasuke lo mal entendió, me costó mucho hacerle entender que no ocurría nada entre nosotros, esa ocasión me enoje mucho con él porque no me creía, y no fue capaz de creer en mí pero lo importante es que lo pudimos solucionar. Bueno y otra ocasión fue la noche anterior de que Naruto se fuera de la aldea.

Kay: ¿cómo es eso?

Hinata: yo empecé a salir con Sasuke un par de días antes de que Naruto se fuera y en esa época yo estaba muy enamorada de él y Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente y me pidió que me alejara de él, no me pedía que ya no lo viera y no le hablara porque sabía que eso era algo imposible, por ello me pidió que tomara distancia, en esta ocasión yo accedí, porque sabía que si no lo hacia lo nuestro no funcionaria.

Kay: ya entiendo, pero como es eso de que estabas enamorada de él, me refiero a Naruto, ¿o es que tú ya no lo quieres?

Hinata: no, no es eso, o aun lo quiero y lo quiero mucho, a pesar de este tiempo lejos de mí, yo aún sigo enamorada de él, que daría por volverlo a ver. De estar a su lado aunque sea por un par de segundos.

Kay: es muy lindo que a pesar de que la distancia aun lo ames, pero no sabes porque se fue.

Hinata: supongo que quería salir a entrenar.

Kay: pero no te parece raro, que apenas se enterara d que estabas con alguien se fuera, no será que realmente el si te correspondía tus sentimientos y al saber que estabas con alguien prefirió no intervenir.

Hinata: no para nada yo te conté que me le declare y él me rechazo, además a él le gustaba otra chica y al parecer también lo rechazo, por ello creo que se fue y el entrenamiento fue solo una excusa para irse de la aldea por un tiempo.

Kay: ¿y qué pasa si no regresa?

Hinata: si regresara, él adora esta aldea y sé que no sería capaz de abandonarla, no sé cuánto tiempo tardara pero yo sé que regresara, eso te lo puedo jurar.

Kay: sí que le tienes mucha fe y que tus sentimientos no hayan cambiado, a decir verdad le tengo envidia de que tenga una chica así, que lo quiere tanto y de la fe que le tienes, de verdad me dan celos.

Hinata: Kay (sorprendida por su comentario)… ya verás que encontraras a la chica que sienta lo mismo que yo siento por Naruto.

Kay: si tienes razón, después de todo tengo que volver a irme dentro de poco tiempo, quizás en esa salida la encuentre (pensamiento: aunque yo sé muy bien que la encontré, lo único malo es que no puedo estar con ella)

Hinata: ¿Cómo que te vas a ir? (al escuchar que Kay se iría sintió como su pecho una punzada le daba de lleno y a la atravesaba)

Kay: si, tarde o temprano me tendré que ir, para continuar con el entrenamiento, solo regrese para poder descansar un poco.

Hinata: (con tristeza) ya veo.

Kay vio la tristeza de Hinata y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero era cierto tarde o temprano tendrá que irse, no la quería ver así, tenía que hacer algo para que ella pudiera recuperar la sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba.

Kay: no te pongas así, no me gusta verte triste, Hinata tu sabes que yo tengo que irme.

Hinata: eso o lose, pero siento que si te vas no regresaras, no sé porque pero me da esa sensación.

Kay: yo no sé si podré regresar, pero te aseguro que nunca perder el contacto contigo, pero hay algo que si te voy a segura, yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que termine de recuperar todos mis sentidos, quiero poder verte con mis propios ojos antes de irme para poder gravarte en mi mente, eso te lo prometo.

Hinata: de verdad que no te irás hasta que recuperes todos tus sentidos.

Kay: por supuesto y aun me queda el olfato, la vista, gusto y ya te dije que no me iré sin antes vete.

Hinata se puso muy feliz al escuchar esto, no sabía porque le afecto tanto el hecho de que se fuera después de todo lo conocía hace muy poco tiempo, ella no debería importarle si él se va o no, pero lo que si sabía es que algo le estaba pasando con Kay pero no sabía que era.

La caminata continúo sin mayor problema, hablaban de cualquier cosa, cuando llegaron la casa de Sora tocaron a la puerta pero nadie abrió, volvieron a tocar pero nada, ambos se preocuparon, empezaron a dar la vuelta a la casa, en eso Kay encontró una ventana abierta y por ella entro a la casa, una vez a dentro le hizo una señal a Hinata para que pasara, pero ella no se encontraba muy segura , después de todo era irrumpir en una propiedad privada, pero temía que algo hubiera pasado. Una vez a dentro empezaron a buscar habitación por habitación pero nada, en eso Kay escucha una melodía y se dirigen en la dirección de donde provenía, esta venía de la pieza que ordenaron el día anterior, abrieron la puerta con cuidado y vieron a Sora tocando el piano, ambos jóvenes se quedaron escuchando hasta que Sora se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban con él. Hinata lo saludo cordialmente y se disculpó por haber entrado así, le conto que tocaron la puerta pero nunca les abrió, por ello se preocuparon y entraron por una ventana, Sora se disculpó por no abrirles la puerta, pero estaba tan concentrado tocando que no sintió. Se levantó y le pidió a Kay que se sentara frente al piano y a Hinata le entrego un lápiz y un cuaderno.

Sora: muy bien yo sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que nos dividiremos los trabajos, Kay tu aras la música, quiero que pienses en Hinata y crees una melodía para que al escucharla te acuerdes de ella y tu Hinata quiero que escribas la letra, pero para ello necesito que escribas palabras, frases y que te enfoques en un sentimiento que tu tengas, no importa cuál sea, alegría, tristeza, soledad, amor, no importa solo escribe lo que sientas y dependiendo de ello crearemos tu canción.

Kay: yo no tengo problemas en hacer la melodía pero yo no sé nada de música.

Sora: tranquilo yo te explicare lo que necesitas saber. ¿Hinata tú está bien con tu parte?

Hinata: si, no se preocupe.

Hinata se seto en uno de los asientos que estaba cerca de la puerta y se puso a escribir algunas ideas que pensó que podría resultar para la canción, por otro lado Sora le empezó a enseñar a Kay todas las cosas básicas, las notas, las escalas, arpegios, sostenidos, ritmo, todo lo que fuera esencial para la canción, pero las cosas eran un poco difícil ya que a Kay no entendía muy bien lo que le decían, pero lo que sí, es que poseía una ventaja, su gran oído le permitía distinguir con mucha facilidad las notas y hacer que sonaran bien, pero para sora eso no era suficiente. Las horas fueron pasando, en comparación al momento de que empezaron los avances eran prácticamente nulo, Kay había logrado componer pequeñas cosas, pero nada que pudiera formar una melodía completa, por otro lado Hinata no había mejor había escrito varias ideas, palabras, frases, pero nada que pudiera serviles o que creyera que sería bueno. Sora miraba atentamente a los jóvenes mientras hacían su trabajo, prefería no intervenir ya que lo que buscaba era que ambos se frustraran, de esa forma no pensarían las ideas, sino que solo se dejarían llevar por lo que sentían y cuando lograran eso se podría empezar la composición de la canción. El resto del día fue igual, ningún progreso, cada vez que Sora iba a ver lo que había hecho les encontraba algo malo o no le gustaba.

Kay: esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Sora: así es, hacer esto es difícil, pero es parecido a cundo ustedes aprenden una nueva técnica, quizás al principio no les resulta y por más que lo intentan no funcionan y están a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que un día logran realizarla a la perfección, todo ese trabajo duro que realizaron por semanas dio frutos al fin, aquí es exactamente lo mismo, es normal que se frustren pero ya verán que en la música en ocasiones es bueno el frustrarse, ya verán que dentro de poco verán resultados. Bueno chicos ya es tarde es mejor que vallamos a tomar once, no pueden quedarse sin comer todo el día, acepte que no almorzaran porque estaban muy concentrados, pero la once no se la pueden pasar.

Hinata: si muchas gracias.

Al llegar la cocina Sora les tenía la mesa puesta con algunos dulces para que pudieran disfrutar junto a una taza de té. Los dos jóvenes agradecieron la atención y empezaron a comer, no fue una once muy animada ya que cada uno estaba metido en su propio mundo debido a lo que debían hacer poder crear esa canción.

Kay: muchas gracias por la comida.

Sora: ¿fue todo de su agrado?

Hinata: si muchas gracias por todo.

Sora: me alegro que les allá gustado, pero ya es muy tarde es mejor que regresen a sus casas, este sector es un poco peligroso de noche y no me gustaría que les pasara algo.

Kay: si creo que tiene razón, es mejor que nos vallamos.

Sora: muy bien, entonces los espero mañana temprano a los dos.

Hinata: si, muchas gracias por todo.

Una vez que se despidieron ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar lentamente, ninguno decía nada, ambos se sentían decepcionado ya que nunca pesaron que le primer día seria así, que no avanzarían en nada. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegaron a un cruce.

Hinata: creo que aquí nos despedimos, yo sigo por aquí.

Kay: si no te molesta prefería ir a dejarte a tu casa.

Hinata: muchas gracias pero no es necesario, además es muy tarde y has de estar cansado.

Kay: no es molestia, además de esa forma me quedaría tranquilo, no quisiera que te pasara algo.

Hinata: muchas gracias.

Después de eso la caminata fue más animada, hablaron de diferentes cosas y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la mención Hyuga. Hinata le agradeció a Kay por haberla acompañado y cuando iba entrar, Kay la detiene con un abrazo por la espalda y muy sotaventen le dice al oído "no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, así que no te desanimes" Hinata se quedó helada de la impresión y al voltearse para mirar a Kay, él ya no estaba. Entro a la casa sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a su habitación, se tiró en la cama, su mente la obliga a recordar el abrazo que Kay le había dado, no sabía porque pero ese abraso le resulta familiar y muy agradable, aun podía sentir los brazos de Kay a su alrededor y su voz mientras le susurraba al odio unas palabras de ánimo. Hinata no pudo evitar el ponerse roja al pensar en ello, así que fue al baño a para lavarse la cara para poder despejarse un poco y acto seguido se metió a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata salió tranquilamente de su casa, pero para su sorpresa Kay la estaba esperando al igual que el día anterior, sin poder evitarlo su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate al recordar lo sucedió en la noche, no entendía porque le pasaba eso sí solo fue un abrazo, respiro hondamente para calmarse antes de ir al su encuentro. Kay al verla salir se percató de inmediato como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí al verlo, le agradó mucho el saber que el recuerdo de ese simple abrazo, al verlo produjera tal nerviosismo en ella, él sabía que ese comportamiento era normal en ella desde que eran niños, pero después de que hizo el entrenamiento con Sai para controlar sus emociones, ese simple acto de sonrojarse había desaparecido casi por completo.

Kay: buenos días Hinata

Hinata: buenos días Kay, ¿pensé que nos veríamos donde Sora?

Kay: bueno si, pero prefiero venirte a buscar, es más agradable caminar en tu compañía. Claro que si te molesta nos juntamos en la casa de Sora.

Hinata: no, para nada, a decir verdad a mí también me gusta tu compañía.

Kay: enserio, no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar tranquilamente, después de todo era muy temprano y tenían bastante tiempo para llegar a su destino. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando Kay se detiene de golpe, lo cual causa extrañeza a Hinata. Le pregunta a que le sucede pero no recibe respuesta alguna, Kay solo le sonríe y retrocede algunos pasos y realiza unos sellos y en la altura de la boca de Kay se ve un la marca de un sello que empieza a desvanecerse, Hinata observa atentamente por si en algún momento Kay requiriera su ayuda. Una vez que el sello desapareció Kay solo se limitó a sonreírle.

Hinata: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kay: no te preocupes, solo se rompió un de lo cinco sellos de mis sentidos.

Hinata: que bueno, por donde apareció supongo que es el gusto el que acabas de recuperar.

Kay: así es… ¿dime cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de ir donde Sora?

Hinata: un poco más de una hora. ¿Por qué?

Kay: perfecto, dime Hinata ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Hinata: ¿una… cita…?

Kay: tranquila solo como amigos, es que me gustaría comprobar que mi sentido regreso.

Hinata: si… claro… ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Kay: ya sé dónde… pero tendremos que apurarnos porque queda un poco lejos.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo más, la toma en brazos produciendo nuevamente el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero esta vez sin poder controlarlo. Kay empezó a correr a máxima velocidad y a los poco minutos llegaron a Ichiraku

Kay: bien aquí es, hace mucho que no pruebo un tazón de buen ramen y creo que es el momento más adecuado para comer uno. ¿Tú que dices, te gustaría come aquí?

Hinata: … si… no hay problema….

Kay: que pasa, te noto nerviosa?

Hinata: bueno… es que todos nos están mirando.

Kay: y eso que tiene?

Hinata: bueno es que… aun me tienes tomada en brazos.

Kay: o discúlpame, no me había fijado, la verdad es que no pesas nada, así que no me había dado cuenta. Dime ¿te molesta que tome en brazos?

Hinata: no es eso, es solo que es un poco extraño.

Kay: a ya veo, bueno creo que te tendrás que empezar a acostumbrar.

Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kay: porque a mí me es grato tomarte en brazos, así que mientras puedo lo are, claro si a ti no te molesta.

Hinata: jejeje, la verdad es que no... Pero…

Kay: entonces no hay pero que valga. Bueno entremos antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

Hinata: sí.

Dueño: buenos días jóvenes

Kay: buenos días.

Duero: que van a ordenar?

Kay: un ramen de cerdo para mí, ¿Hinata cuál te gustaría comer?

Hinata: uno de cerdo también.

Dueño: muy bien dos tazones de cerdo, enseguida se los sirvo.

Kay: sabes Hinata te ves linda cuando te sonrojas.

Hinata: … muchas gracias…

Kay: no tienes que agradecer por las cosas que son verdaderas, al contrario yo soy el que debe de darte las gracias por acompañarme.

Hinata: no tienes porque, para mi es gusto.

Dueño: bien aquí tienen sus tazones de ramen.

Kay-hina: muchas gracias.

Kay: al fin después de tanto tiempo podre saborear algo…(prueba un poco de su tazón)

Hinata: y que tal sabe?

Kay: delicioso, no recordaba que supiera tan bien, es como estar en el paraíso de los sabores. Anda prueba el tuyo y me das tu opinión

Hinata: (lo prueba) sí, es cierto sabe delicioso, ya veo porque a Naruto le encantan.

Kay: al parecer siempre piensas en Naruto.

Hinata: no es eso, es que a Naruto le encantan los ramens, siempre venía a este lugar.

Kay: ya veo, bueno la verdad es que creo que yo también empezare a venir a más seguido.

Hinata: sí, creo que yo también.

Después de comer continuaron con su comino a la casa de sora, excepto que ahora ellos estaban un poco atrasados, pero alcanzaron a llegar a la hora. Sora los dejo solos para que continuaran trabajando en lo que le correspondía a cada uno. A la hora después volvió a la habitación y vio como estaban los avances y tal como pensaba, no había mucho. Le sugirió a Hinata que el cambio de habiente, podría hacerle bien, que si gustaba podía dirigirse al patio, Hinata acepto su propuesta y se fue al patio trasero y se sentó en la rama de uno de los árboles que se encontraba frente a la ventana de la habitación en la cual se encontraba. Sora se dirigió dónde Kay, al parecer él había avanzado un poco, estaba logrando componer pero tenía el mismo problema que el día anterior, solo creaba melodías cortas. Le pido que lo acompañara a la cocina porque quería hablar con él y no quería que Hinata los escuchara. Se sentaron en la mesa, paso un rato en silencio, Kay ya se estaba desesperando pero sabía que era mejor mantenerse tranquilo sin que dijera nada.

Sora: ¿dime quién eres?

A Kay le extraño la pregunta, si él se había presentado y hasta el mismo lo había llamado por su nombre en barias ocasiones. Sora vio su interrogante en la cara de Kay y se empezó a explicar.

Sora: sé que me dijiste que tu nombre es Kay, pero tengo la impresión de que ese no es tu nombre, por alguna razón no quieres decir quién eres en realidad, por ello mismo ocultas tu rostro, uno por lo general utiliza mascaras por dos razones, para ocultar su identidad o para cubrir alguna cicatriz, y debido a que tú no tienes todo el rostro tapado podría decir que no buscas ocultar tu identidad, pero a la ves tu piel no muestra ninguna señal de cicatriz, por lo cual me hace pensar que ocultas tu identidad, pero no la ocultas de algún enemigo, sino más bien de la gente que te conoce. Quizás puedo estar equivocado pero esa es mi impresión.

Kay: valla sí que es astuto, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera deducir algo así.

Sora: los años no solo son años, los años te dan experiencia y sabiduría. No sé porque haces esto, me gustaría saber tu historia aunque me hago una idea de lo que pudo pasar.

Kay: si no le molesta me gustaría escuchar su teoría.

Sora: cuando ustedes llegaron por primera vez a mi casa yo pensé que ustedes eran un apareja pero tu amiga me dijo que no era así, más bien ella tiene novio pero que no eres tú. Lo cual me hace pensar que entre ustedes dos ay algo y tú ocultas tu rostro para que la gente no sepa quién eres para no meterla en problemas si es que alguien los ve juntos. No sé, eso es lo que pienso.

Kay: tiene una gran imaginación pero déjeme decirle que no está del todo mal, efectivamente Kay es solo un nombre clave el cual se me fue asignado, y también está en lo correcto cuando se refiere a que yo siento algo por Hinata. Efectivamente ella esta saliendo con alguien, quien es mi mejor amigo, pero nadie sabe quién soy yo.

Sora: no estoy entendiendo bien, podrías ser un poco más claro.

Kay: antes de ser Kay, yo era un amigo de Hinata y un muy bien amigo de su novio. Hinata hace ya algún tiempo se me declaro y yo la rechace, yo no sabía que era lo que sentía por ella y por eso rechace sus sentimientos, y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento, porque cuando me di cuenta de que ella era la mujer a quién yo amaba, mi mejor amigo se le declaro y le pidió que salieran juntos, y bueno ella acepto. Yo tuve mi oportunidad y la desperdicie, pensé que si me quedaba en la aldea, viéndola siempre, mis sentimientos no desaparecerían, por lo cual decidí irme para poder olvidarla y darles la oportunidad de que ellos estén juntos. Después de un tiempo empecé un entrenamiento y decidí regresar temporalmente a la aldea para verla, el tiempo que estuve fuera solo sirvió para fortalecer ese sentimiento y el deseo de verla me invadió y no fue capaz de resistirme así que por ello regrese, pero por una condición que tengo decidí que nadie supiera que yo era yo, por ello cree otra identidad para que nadie me reconozca, utilizando mi chacra cambie el color y largo de mi pelo, pero el color de mis ojos no lo pude cambiar así que por ello decidí ponerme esta mascara para que no nadie pudiera reconocerme y bueno eme aquí.

Sora: ha debido ser muy difícil para ti el vivir todo esto, pero sabes creo que algo en tu plan está fallando.

Kay: ¿Qué cosa?

Sora: tal vez puedas cambiar tu aparecía tu vos, el color de tus ojos y cabello, pero tú sigues siendo tú, y ella lo siente, te lo digo por su forma de comportarse contigo, ella a lo mejor no se da cuenta, pero ella esta reaccionado a ti, no crees que es muy raro que una persona que acabas de conocer le tengas tanta confianza, pero al verlos juntos parece que se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo y fueran algo más que amigos, por ello yo creí que tú eras su pareja. Tu veras lo que hacer, pero ten cuidado, esta doble identidad puede ser un beneficio pero también puede ser muy perjudicial, ella puede terminar enamorándose de Kay y olvidarse de quien eres tu realmente, además de que puede entrar a confundirse entre tu, Kay y su novio, puedes obtener mucho poro también perderlo todo.

Kay: lo sé, la hokage me dijo lo mismo, pero no puedo estar con ella como yo, la única forma es como Kay

Sora: ¿Por qué no puedes estar con ella como tú? ¿Acaso es por su novio? Piensa, ella tarde o temprano termina dejando a su novio, ya sea por Kay o por tu verdadera identidad, eso te lo puedo asegurar, ella ya muestra interés, muestra su atracción por ti, el corazón llama, recuerda que el corazón tiene razones que la misma razón no entiende.

Kay: que quiere decir con eso?

Sora: Es lo que te estado diciendo, ella te ama a ti como tu verdadera identidad, pero ahora tu usas otro nombre pero sigues siendo tú, solo cambiaste el nombre y tu apariencia, el verdadero tu sesta cuando eres Kay, tu esencia no la puedes cambiar y eso es lo que a ella gusta de ti, en otras palabras ellas se sentirá atraída por ti por tus características no por tu apariencia y eso mi querido joven te digo que ella se enamora de ti como Kay, tarde o temprano, por ello es mejor que le digas pronto la verdad de quien eres tú en realidad o si no ella termina sufriendo, por tres hombres, uno al cual no quiere, a su amor que se fue y a este nuevo chico que llego. Es mejor que le digas para luego evitarse ese sufrimiento.

Kay: entiendo, puede que tenga razón pero creo que es mejor que por ahora no lo sepa, no quiero que se preocupe por mi condición, si ella llega a saber quién soy yo se preocupara mucho más, en cambio la preocupación que puede tener por una persona que apenas conoce no será la misma, por ello es que no le quiero decir nada, además tengo pensado quedarme solo un tiempo, mientras termino con mi entrenamiento, para después irme y desaparecer como Kay, para luego poder regresar como yo.

Sora: bueno es tu decisión, espero que todo salga bien y que después no te arrepientas por haber hecho todo esto. Es mejor que regreses a practicar, el tiempo se nos acaba…a por cierto Kay… quiero que mañana no vengas.

Kay: ¿y eso por qué?

Sora: he visto que Hinata tiene mucho centimitos, me he dado cuenta de ello por lo que escribe y creo que si no te ve, podrá encontrar un sentimiento único el cual la ayudara a crear la letra de la canción a y otra cosa, pasado maña quiero que ella llegue sola, quiero que piense que te fuiste o algo parecido, quiero que extrañe tu presencia.

Kay: si está bien, compromiso me retiro voy a seguir practicando.

Las horas fueron pasando y la hora de almuerzo llego, Sora esta vez no dejo pasar esta comida como el día anterior, ambos pusieron resistencia porque querían continuar con los suyo, pero sora no se dio así que ambos tuvieron que dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ir a comer. Sora quiso que se distrajeran un poco de lo que estaban haciendo así que les empezó a contar algunas historias de su nieta cuando era pequeña, la verdad es que él prefería saber un poco más de ellos, pero si asía eso sabía que descubriría a Kay, por ello prefirió evitar el tema. El almuerzo concluyo rápidamente y cada uno se fue hacer sus cosas. Sora después de ordenar las cosas regreso con Kay, la verdad es que no es que quisiera presionarlo, pero aunque Hinata tuviera la idea de la letra lista no podría hacer nada ya que necesita la melodía para poder adecuar la letra a esta, así que mientras que la música no estuviera más o menos definida Hinata no podría avanzar mucho. Además de cómo no tenían mucho tiempo para la composición era mejor presionarlos un poco para que de esa forma trabajaran más rápido, aunque lo ideal es que no fuera así. Sora escucho desde la entrada de la puerta las melodías que Kay componía, no sonaban mal, de hecho algo había mejorado, al parecer la conversación le había ayudado un poco a no pensar tanto y más bien a encontrar más sus sentimientos, por lo menos ahora la música era más larga y ya zona como canción pero algo no le gustaba mucho, lo mejor era intervenir antes de que la terminara.

Sora: eso suena muy bien, te felicito desde la mañana ahora has mejorado, pero al escucharla no me suena como a Hinata, es decir no me hace pensar en ella, al contrario me da tristeza, ¿cuándo piensa en ella piensas en tristeza?

Kay: no por supuesto que no, pero es complicado plasmas una esencia en notas.

Sora: lo sé, quizás requiera un poco de inspiración para crear algo más adecuado a ella.

Kay: que quieres decir?

Sora: mira a la ventana y encuentra a tu musa sentada en la rama de un árbol.

Kay aun hace lo que le pide, al mirar por la ventana no ve nada fuera de lo normal solo un par de árboles y unas cuantas flores, pero nada más, en eso escucha una dulce voz que entona una melodía en un volumen muy bajo, el busca con su mirada y divisa a Hinata en la rama del árbol cantando mientras escribe en el cuaderno que sora le había pasado. Kay se quedó contemplando aquella imagen por un buen rato hasta que se percató de que Hinata lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, él solo se limita a sonreírle y saludarla con la mano. En eso en su mente pasa una idea, va rápidamente al piano, anota algunas cosas en las partituras y después toca lo que había escrito. Sora escucha atentamente y con una gran satisfacción sale de la habitación, por fin Kay había logrado plasmar la imagen de Hinata en la partitura, ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la terminara. Una vez que dejo Kay trabajado se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hinata, al llegar al patio le hizo una seña para que bajara del árbol, le pidió el cuaderno para ver lo que tenía escrito, debía admirar que era buena escribiendo, haya que con todas las palabras y frases que tenía pudo crea una canción, pero poseía demasiadas emociones, tenía que seleccionar una o dos, sora le dio unas indicaciones de cómo mejorar lo que había escrito y la volvió a dejar sola. Hinata se subió al árbol en el que estaba y empezó a eliminar algunas cosas de la lera que había escrito y traro de determinar dos emociones.

Un día más había trascurrido y ay era hora de irse. En el camino de regreso Hinata le comentaba Kay a que estaba un poco preocupada ya que solo quedaban 9 días para que empezará el festival y aun no tenían lista la canción y además no había tenido tiempo de practicar mucho, o más bien, más que preocupada estaba nerviosa, temía de que las cosas no fueran a funcionar. Kay la intentaba animar y darle fuerza, él sabía que esto no era algo que Hinata estuviera acostumbrada de hacer y era normal que estuviera nerviosa. Intento cambiar el tema para que no pusiera más ansiosa de lo que estaba. Cuando llegaron a la canción Hyuga, Hinata ya se encontraba mas clamada. Kay se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y acto seguida se fue. El nerviosismo que Hinata había perdido lo recupero del todo y con creses al sentir los labios de Kay en su rostro, ella misma se sorprendía de cómo aquel hombre tuviera tanto control sobre ella con solo un pequeño rose, no recordaba a nadie que le produjera tal cantidad de sentimientos, ni siquiera Naruto le había causado tal emoción, acaso Kay le estaba despertando sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad, con este pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Por otro lado Kay, estaba caminando tranquilamente asía su departamento cuando divisa a alguien en medio de su camino, al fijarse bien logra ver que es Sasuke, el cual no se ve muy amigable, sabía que si él se había molestado en espéralo en camino a su casa, las cosas no serias nada agradables. No era necesario preguntar porque quiera hablar con él, eso era obvio, lo más seguro es que se estuviera sintiendo que un extraño lo estaba excluyendo del corazón de su querida Hinata, en cierta forma lo entendía, después de todo él había pasado los últimos días con ella y asolas, era normal que se preocupara.

Kay: que honor que Sasuke Uchiha me esté esperando, pero creo que es muy tarde para tener una conversación.

Sasuke: no estoy para juegos, ¿quiero que me digas que te traes con Hinata?

Kay: yo lo que no entiendo porque te pones tan nervios de mi precedía cuando se trata de Hinata, a este paso voy a creer que ella realmente no te quiere y por ello temes tanto de que se valla con otra persona.

No era fácil enojar a Sasuke pero cuando se traba de Hinata la furia le salía muy fácilmente y aquel cometario logro enojarlo de tal manera que apretó fuertemente los puños y se dirigió a darle un golpe al chico que tenía en frente de él, pero justo un par de centímetros antes de darle de lleno en la cara Kay lo esquiva y lo detiene con una mano.

Kay: la rabia solo nubla la mente y no te deja pensar libremente, entiendo que porque te asusta que ella se llegue apartar de tu lado, Hinata no es una chica cualquiera, es muy dulce, tierna, amable y muy bella tanto por fuera como por dentro, te aseguro que a cualquier hombre daría su vida por estar con ella, y entre uno de ellos estoy yo, no te lo niego.

Sasuke: (liberando la mando que Kay le tenía presa) escúchame bien, Hinata es mi novia y no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi lado, sea quien sea, no dejare que nadie se la lleve.

Kay: es difícil paliar contra un fantasma y con alguien real. Tu yo casi no tenemos posibilidades de estar con ella, y quieres saber ¿por qué…? Por el chico que ella amo en su pasado y chico que sigue amando.

Sasuke: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Kay: ella misma me lo dijo, ella me contó de ese Naruto el cual ella ha amado durante muchos años y por la forma en la que habla de él te puedo asegurar que aún lo sigue amando. Tal vez, tú estés con ella, pero su corazón le pertenece a él.

Sasuke: yo lo es mejor que nadie, él es mi mejor amigo y sé muy bien que ella aun lo quiere, en el pasado no me importo que ella lo amara y que a la ves estuviera conmigo y sigo manteniéndolo, pero lo que no estoy dispuesto a soportar es que venga otro a intentar quitármela, eso sí que no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Kay: bien, me parase muy bien, eso me demuestra lo mucho que la quieres, pero dime ¿Qué arias si Naruto regresa y viene a luchar para estar con ella? ¿Qué arias? Me acabas de decir que aceptas que ella lo ame, ¿pero qué pasa si el regresa por ella?

Sasuke: el no aria algo así, soy su mejor amigo no se atrevería a llevarse a la mujer que amo.

Kay: ya veo, te pongo otro ejemplo, el regresa y no hace nada, pero tu llegas a saber que el está enamorado de Hinata y bueno ella aun lo sigue amando ¿Qué arias en esa situación?

Sasuke: no tengo porque responderte eso, además eso nunca pasara, a él le gusta alguien más y como fue rechazado se fue de la aldea para olvidase de esa mujer.

Kay: bien, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, si Naruto ama a otra no debes de que preocuparte y por mí tampoco, yo no me quedare mucho tiempo en la aldea, solo hasta que termine de hacer unas cosas y después me marchare para no regresar y eso Hinata los sabe, así que descuida, yo no sería capaz de hacerle ese daño de enamora y luego dejarla sola, mi conciencia y mi corazón no me lo perdonaría, la quiero mucho para hacerle ese daño.

Sasuke: bien, pero no te quitare los ojos de encima, si fuera por mi tú ya no la verías, pero por alguna razón ella te ha tomado aprecio y te considera su amigo, pero yo no me quedare tranquilo con ello.

Kay: has lo que quieras, solo te pido que si tienes algún problema con mi presencia lo hables conmigo y no molestes a Hinata con ese tipo de cosas, ya está demasiado nerviosa con lo del festival para que además tenga que aguantar los ataques de celos de su novio.

Sasuke: tú no me vas a venir a pedir nada, lo que yo haga o deje de hablar con Hinata, no es tu problema.

Kay: pues fíjate que si es mi problema, no quiero verla sufrir, no quiero verla preocupada, además me importa mucho que ella este lo más tranquila posible, como ya te dije ella está muy nerviosa con su presentación y yo soy su compañero así que no quiero verla perturbada por tus comentarios u otras cosas. Y si eso es todo lo que me querías decir, entonces me voy.

Kay empieza a caminar, dejando a un Sasuke sin habla, algo en su mente le daba vueltas, era cierto lo que Kay había dicho, que pasaba si Naruto regresaba y quisiera estar con Hinata, ¿qué aria en esa circunstancia? Seria capas de negarles el estar juntos, por otro lado sabía que Naruto se había ido porque fue rechazado por la chica que le gustaba, pero nunca supo quién era ella. No sabía si eso lo tranquilizaba o lo preocupa. Esa era una de sus preocupaciones pero no pudo dejar de sentir en la conversación con Kay cierta familiaridad, después de todo eran muy pocas las personas que se atrevían hablarle así, tan directamente, por alguna razón sentía que anteriormente ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kay de una manera muy cercana pero no sabía porque, después de todo nunca lo había visto hasta hace poco, quizás solo era su imaginación.

Por otra parte Kay estaba llegando ya a su departamento, la conversación de Sasuke lo dejo un tanto perturbado, sabía que Sasuke quería mucho a Hinata y se lo acababa de demostrar, y tal como como su mejor amigo lo había dicho, él no sería capaz de arrebatarle a Hinata de los brazos, por más que la amara no podría hacer tal cosa. Quizás nunca más podría ver a Hinata con esos ojos de amor, pero mientras fuera Kay lo aria, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, una vez que Kay desaparezca ese sentimiento debía desaparecer con él, así que solo por un tiempo más de una u otra forma le demostraría a Hinata todo lo que sentía por ella, aunque no fuera como pareja, pero si como su mejor amigo, consejero y pañuelo de lágrimas, el seria lo que fuera que Hinata necesitará, solo hasta que Kay desapareciera.


End file.
